twilight 2 et si edward n'avais pas su pour la falaise?
by bella1986
Summary: Cela faisait 6 mois qu'Edward avait quitté Bella dans les bois , elle ce rapprochais de jour en jour un peu plus de Jacob . Mais que ce serait il passé si bella sauvé par jacob, tous les cullen la savait en vie ? et si bella tombé sur jane?une autre épopé fantastique twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour a toutes et a tous , alors voilà comme j'ai la nostalgie de twilight et que peu importe ou je lis des fics elles sont soit innachevés soit je souhaiterais une autre fin alors j'ai décidé de recommencer a écrire avec nos personnages préférés...

Bien evidement edward , bella , alice etc...

bien donc celle ci reprendra aprés que edward est quitté bella dans les bois.c'est une reprise de tentation. (avec tous ce que j'ai pus lire même si je m'en rapproche je ne fais aucun plagiat c'est ma propre invention bien evidement j'empreinte les personnages de SM.)

Prologue

Edward venait de quitter Bella dans les bois cela faisait 6 mois , elle ce rapprochais de jour en jour un peu plus de Jacob .

Mais que ce serait il passé si lorsqu'elle sautait de la falaise , aprés que jacob l'est sauvé et qu'alice soit passsé chez Bella voir que tous va bien, Alice prévient sa famille qu'elle n'a rien qu'elle est toujours en vie ?

edward ne reviendras jamais?!

Et si bella rencontré Jane?

reverra t'elle edward et tous les autres?

restera t'elle en vie? Ou deviendra t'elle le diner? ou une vampire?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Jacob m 'avait prit dans ses bras:

-je ne suis pas sur que c'est bon pour toi qu'elle soit bella , cela va faire ressurgir des...choses.

-ecoute Jacob , je t'aime , et cela ne changera pas, mais j'ai besoin d'Alice , quand il est partis la douleur me refaisait souffrir je tenais mon coeur douloureusement , jacob grimaça) ils sont tous partis , ils étaient pour moi ma seconde famille , s'ils veulent de moi , je l'ai laisserais faire , car je n'attend que ça.

-et lui?

-non ...;je ne sais que trop bien qu'il me déteste , je n'étais qu'un jeu pour lui , je ne suis pas assez bien , il ne reviendras jamais.

Jacob passa son doigt sur ma joue c'est a ce moment là que je remarquais que je plairais encore, je passais mon temps a le faire souffrir , je ne le supportais plus.

-je ne vous dérange pas , lança Alice avec un grand sourire au lèvre.

-non vien s'il te plais.

Jacob ce leva e déposa un baiser sur le front.

-je vais attendre dehors.

-merci. Le soufflais je

Alice prit la place a coté de moi.

-j'ai prévenue Rosalie , ils sont tous soulagé , ils étaient mort d'inquiétude.

Cette phrase me réchauffa le coeur.

-j'ai aussi prévenue Edward que...

je n'entend plus rien aprés Edward la douleur dans ma poitrine reprit de plus belle , je sentis alors des bras gelé m'entourer , je sortis de a torpeur ça me rappelais les siens.

-bella ma douce bella je suis tellement désolé pour ce qu'il ta fais subir , je n'en parlerais plus . A moins que cela soit ton choix.

-Alice tu vas repartir n'est ce pas?

-on Bella si tu veux que je reste dans les parages je le ferais , il est hors de question que j'abandonne une nouvelle fois ma meilleure amie.

-mais et Jasper , Rosalie ,Emette

-si tu le veux ils reviendrons aussi , nous t'attendrons a la villa et lorsque tu veux que je passe ou que nous passons alrs nous le feront mais que si tu le demande.

-merci Alice , oui je le souhaite vraiment, mais ...pour Jasper?

-il s'en veut terriblement pour ce qui est arrivé mais si tu lui pardonne il reviendra.

-oui bien sur que je lui pardonne.

Elle avait le sourire au lèvre.

-je les rappelerais plus tard ils arriveront demain si cela te convient?

-oui j'ai hâte...mais Carlisle et Esmée?

-je n'ai pas réussi a les joindres depuis que nous sommes partis de forks notre famille c'est dissossié Carlisle et Esmée en veulent énormément a Edward et pour le bien de Jasper ils sont partis en Alaska quelques temps.

-tu crois qu'il serait d'accord pour revenir?

-évidement bella tu sais Esmée n'arrêtais pas de dire qu'elle avait perdu une fille .

-merci encore Alice d'être revenue.

Je m'endormie dans ses bras glacé mais comme toute les nuits loin des bras de Jacob mes cauchemards m'envahissait .

POV Alice

Bella c'était finalement endormie , je sentais l'odeur de Jacob non loin de nous , certainement a l'abord de la forêt , il s'était beaucoup rapproché tous les deux , beaucoup trop , mais ce qui comptais pour moi était le bonheur de Bella.

Soudain Bella ce mis a bouger beaucoup trop dans ses rêves , puis a crier pour ensuite hurlé ais que ce passait il?

Je la secouais lentement.

-bella ...bella réveille toi.

Jacob fut a coté de nous en quelques secondes.

Elle ce redressa paniqué , appeuré , les yeux embrumé de larme.

-c'est rien Bella , je suis la.

-Jacob...jacob...j'ai...

-je sais tous vas bien , je suis là ...d'accord (il passa sa main dans ses cheveux) rendors toi ma bella.

Elle s'endormie presque automatiquement.

-mais que viens t'il de ce passer? dis je inquiete.

-ce qui ce passe toute les nuits depuis 6 mois , elle revit tous le temps la perte d'Edward.

-mais...pourquoi...elle ne la pas encore oublié?

-bien sur que non, même si je suis prêt d'elle cela ne change pas la doueleur qu'elle resssent, pourquoi ton frére a fait ça?hein? ça l'amuser de la voir soufrir?

-non...bien sur que non Jacob ...tu ne comprend rien , il a fait ça pour le bien de Bella.

-pour le bien de Bella parce que tu crois réellement qu'elle est heureuse ?!

-ce n'est pas ça c'est juste que aprés que Jasper est faillit la tuer , Edward ne supportais plus de la mettre en danger alors il a mentis pour la protéger et il est partis pour qu'elle est une vie normal.

-jasper a essayer de la tuer?

-elle ne t'as pas raconté?

-non...mais alors quoi il l'aime toujours?

-oui éperdument .

-ou es t'il.

-nous ne savons pas , ils changent toujours d'avis mais il déperit , ne ce nourit pratiquement plus, et veut être seul a lngeur de temps.

-bien qu'il souffre autant qu'il la fait soufrir alors.

Jacob en voulait vraiment a Edward mais je pouvais le comprendre quand je voyais l'état de Bella.

-je te comprend .

-quoi? De quoi parle tu?

-moi aussi j'en veux a Edward pour ce qu'il a fait a bella , il souffre tous les deux c'est illogique.

-de toute façon Bella resteras prés de moi , si Edward reviens je le turais.

J'avais envie de répondre mais je préferais téléphoner a ma famille pour me calmer un peu.

Pov Bella

Je n'avais plus fait aucun cauchemard dans les bras de mon soleil.

-jacob.

-bonjour mon amour

Il m'embrassais langouresment je fis pareil puis soudain je e levais d'un bon.

-Alice ...ou est Alice dis je paniqué.

La porte de a chambre s'ouvrit.

-je suis là Bella , ne t'inquiète pas , je t'ai promis de rester tant que tu me souhaiterais a tes cotés.

Je sautais dans ses bras , elle me rendis mon calin.

Les mois passèrent tous les CULLEN étaient revenu sauf un, mais je m'y habituais et puis je n'étais plus seul maintenant j'avais Jacob.

A la villa tous le monde me préparais a manger même Rosalie , j'avais déjà redormis chez eux et a chaque fois loin de Jacob je cauchemardais , carlisle cherchais toujours le moyen pour que ça cesse mais il n'y arrivais pas , tous étais dépité par ma souffrance surtout pour Jasper.

Je me rendais dans la chambre d'amie lorsque je passais a coté de celle d'ALice , elle parlait a Carlisle mais je ne comprenait rien , puis il sortit tous les deux sourire au lèvre pourtant qu'elle quelque chose n'allait pas, Alice ne pouvait rien me cacher.

-Alice je peux te parler.

-bien sur Bella entre.

Carlisle quitta la pièce , en e touchant un dernier sourir.

-Alice dis moi, de quoi parliez vous?

-oh mais de rien Bella.

-Alice je sais que tu me ment.

-ça tête fit une légere grimaçe avant de e refaire un sourire.

J'vais compris le sujet ne me plairais pas.

-c'est Edward n'est ce pas?

-oui

-dis moi je veux savoir.

-les volturies ont était mis au courant qu'Edward n'allait pas bien et il essaye de profiter de sa fragilité pour le recruter dans la garde.

-quoi c'est quoi ça des volturies? garde? une armée de quoi?

Alice m'expliqua alors qui était Aro Caillus etc et qu'il voulait Edward depuis longtemps

-et ce n'est pas bien (dis je bétement)

-non pas du tout , ils nous font faire des choses cruelles et ils ce nourissent de sang humain.

-de sang humain comme james? ils ont les yeux rouges?

-oui exactement et ce ne serait pas bon pour Edward surtout qu'il les détestent plus que tous au monde.

-alors pourquoi il hesite?

Elle resta silencieuse , ne savait elle réellement pas ou ne voulait elle pas m'en parler.

Elle ce figeait comme a chaque fois qu'elle avait une vision

-il y va , il va quand même leur rendre visite.

-que compte tu faire ?

Sur ces mots elle dévala l'escalier rapidement et avant que je descende il était déjà tous a la porte.

-Bella Jacob t'attend dehors nous devons aller en Italie nous revenons dans quelques jours. Me dit doucement Esmée.

-vous êtes sur , vous allez revenir .(dis je les larmes au coin des yeux)

-ne t'inquiéte pas c'est promis.

Il 'enlaça tour a tour même Rosalie , et partirent avec leur volvo , moi je rejoignais Jacob, et lui racontais .

-je suis content.

-pourquoi?

-parce que tu reste avec moi. Me répondis t'il le sourire au lèvre.

-tu le sais trés bien et puis il ne veut pas me voir a quoi bon.

Son sourire s'effaça immédiatement.

-quoi j'ai dit quelque chose de mal Jacob?

-tu es en train de dire que s'il t'avais demandé tu y serait aller.

-non ...mais

-c'est bon laisse tomber.

Il monta sur sa moto et je fis de même mais je le sentais en colère et triste je détestais ça.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Arrivé a la push je le sentais toujours en colère , je me devais de le détendre.

-Jacob attend s'il te plais.

Il ce retourna brutalement presque trop vite , comme si j'allais disparaître , son visage déformé par l'inquiétude , je e rapprocha alors de lui et prit son visage entre mes mains.

-Parle moi , jacob...qu'est ce qui t'arrive.

-tu ne comprend vraiment pas !

-arrête , ne e parle pas comme ça , je ne sais pas lire dans les pensés.

Cette douleur presque oublié , refaisais son apparition je ne pouvais plus respirer , je souffrais encore terriblement de l'absence d'Edward.

Jacob s'écarta de moi et jeta sa veste violement par terre comme pour expier sa colère.

-voila de quoi je veux parler Bella , tu l'aime toujours , nous nous sommes pas imprégnié , j'ai beau t'aimer plus que tous au monde , ce sera toujours lui au final.

Il e tourna le dos , je ne supportais pas ces mots je le faisait de nouveau souffrir, je mis ain autour de sa taille et ma tête dans son dos.

-non Jacob ….je t'en supplie...je ne me suis peut être imprégnié...mais je me suis offerte a toi...je t'ai choisis...encore aujourd'hui...je suis là avec toi...et non avec lui...je t'en prie..;fais moi confiance.

Je pleurais maintenant a grand sanglot , il ce retourna afin de me prendre dans les bras c'est a ce moment là que son regard croisa le mien , je l'avais fait pleurer.

-désolé pour tous Jacob...

-Non c'est oi bella pardonne moi.

Il me balançais de droite a gauche , sa main dans mon dos monter et redescendais comme pour me cagoler , mais mon corps réagissait différement j'avais besoin de lui , plus prêt encore , j'attrappais ses lèvres avec avidités , il ne e repoussa pas bien au contraire il intensifia notre baiser , plus fort , comme si c'étais le dernier , ses caressent aussi redoublerent ce qui e fit frissoner et lui grogner , il 'attira vers le garage pour que nous soyons que tous les deux.

Nous ne nous quittions , nos baiser toujours aussi passionné il commença a me déshabiller avec la douceur que j'adorais tant , a chaque passage de sa main sur a peau , elle ce consumait mais j'adorais ça lorsqu'il quitta mes lévres pour me lécher le coup tous en passant sa ain entre mes cuisses je me cambrais et laissa sortir un gémissement de ma bouche , il fit de même.

-je...t'ai..me...bella...tu me rend...fou (me chuchota t'il d'une voix rauque)

Il entra en moi c'était erveilleux nos corps répondait systématiquement à l'autre nous étions en hosmose , plus je gémissais plus il me le rendais , il prenait autant de plaisir que moi puis il accéléra les mouvement , mon corps ce cambrais encore et encore afin de toujours épouser le sien , jusqu'à ce dernier aller retour plus profondement plus long ou nous hume en même temps le plus merveilleux des orgasmes.

Il me déposa comme a son haitude un doux baiser sur le front avant de ce coucher a coté de moi et me prendre dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin nous nous étions réveillé tôt a cause des autres loups qui hurlais non loin de nous, cela amuser beaucoup trop Jacob.

-qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-rien bella laisse tomber.

-je veux savoir. M'enquis je

-bien bien je ne voudrais pas te mettre en colère (me lança t'il sourire au lèvre) …...tu te rappel que lorsque nous nous transformons nous communiquons mais nous voyons aussi les images de ce que les autres pensent.(il passa sa main dans sa nuque)

-oui et bien...quoi ...eplique toi je ne comprient rien.

-Bella ce matin quand tu dormais encore...je suis aller faire un petit tour...en loup.

-oh !

je le regardais gené et il riquanait.

-ce qui veux dire

-oui bella il save pour cette nuit.

Je me tenais le corps comme pour le cacher d'autruie.

-non bella , ça bien sur je n'y est pas pensé juste dans les grandes lignes , c'étais tellement bien.

Je rougis de honte.

-Jake je préfererais aller me promener si ça ne te dérange pas parce que franchement je n'ai pas envie de les voirs.

On sortis du garage , embry , seth , leah , sam nous regardaient en ricanant, je baisais la tê loin dans la forêt il s'arrêta.

-pourquoi tu t'arrête.

-tu veux que nous y allions a pied ou que je me transforme.

-transforme toi (répondis je presque trop rapidement)...je suis désolé c'est juste que j'aime être sur ton dos quand tu court j'ai l'impression de voler.

Il me lança simplement un de ses plus beau sourire , 'embrassa tendrement avant d'aller enlever son short et son boxer.

Il réapparut en loup gris , il ce rapprocha lentement , et s'accroupi , je montais sur lui il eut un râme de bien être .

Lorsqu'il ce mit a courir je me sentais terriblement bien et libre, mais mon bonheur prit fin trop rapidement a mon goût, il s'arrêta nette me regarda d'un air grave comme pour m'obliger a descendre vite , ce que je fis il avança et ce plaça en position de défence , je ne comprenais rien, jusqu'à ce que je vois deux yeux rouge puis 4 puis 6 puis 10 yeux rouges, 5 vampires devant nous alors que nous étions seul , jacob grognais de protesttion mais eut continuer a avançer je ne les connaissaient pas, que nous voulais t'il.

Jacob me lança un regard pour me rassurer , la meute ce mit a hurler mais il était bien trop loin pour le moment , il faudra encore être patient.

A quelques pas de nous la blonde nous lança.

-bien bien bien …..je pense qu'Aro sera très fière de nous.

Aro ça me rappelais quelques chose, je baissais la tête en reflechissant Jacob me regardais comme pour e demander a quoi je pense.

-qui êtes vous demandais je.

Jacob les refixa aussitôt , il avait compris que je ne savais pas qui ils étaient.

-je m'appelle Jane et voici Alec mon frére puis Caius

-que nous voulez vous la coupais-je

-toi fit elle le sourire au lèvre.

Jacob ce jeta alors vers eux, mon corps tremblait de toute part j'étais morte de peur pour lui, pour moi.

Soudain Jacob je retrouvais droit raide et cuignais de douleur , tomba finalement sur le coté et hurlais de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce retrouver humain, coucher dans l'herbe entrain de ce plaindre de douleur , je n'en pouvais plus .

-arrêtez …...stop …...je vous en prie …...arrêtez

j'étais prêt de lui maintenant.

-jacob ça va.

Il ne répondait pas trop occupé a souffrir.

-il ne souffriras plus d'ici quelques minutes si tu nous suis. ( demanda t'elle d'un air trop calme a mon goût.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Pov Alice**

Nous venions de quitter forks pour aller rejoindre Edward et voir si tous ce passait bien.

_Flash back_

_J'avais eut une vision ou je voyais Aro convoquer Edward car il le savait vivant seul sant sa famille et espérer le récupérer , je devais en faire part a toute la famille._

_-carlisle , j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle._

_-je t'écoute , est ce bella?_

_-non c'est edward , Aro le convoque pour comprendre pourquoi il n'est plus avec nous , et veux de nouveau lui demander de faire partis de sa garde._

_-est ce que tu as vu le choix d'edward?_

_-non , il n'est pas décidé , mais c'est flou carlisle , depuis qu'il a quitté Bella ces choix sont difficile a comprendre , il ne sait pas lui même ce qu'il va devenir mais une chose est sur il y a songé._

_-bien on va tous ce préparer et aller le voir , il est hors de question que je perde un fils._

_Carlisle avait l'air vraiment ennuyé quand a Emette il était surexité , rosalie impassible et Jasper triste par les sentiments qu'éprouvait d' Esmée , elle souffrait terriblement du choix d'Edward._

_-Esmée dis je inquiete_

_-je suis désolé Alice mais je ne comprend pas ...pourquoi avoir quitté Bella alors que cela les fait souffrir tous les deux?_

_-il pense avoir prit la bonne décision ...pour bella_

_-mais elle souffre._

_-oui mais comme elle nous a dit tant que nous seront la.. , mais je lui ai promis d'aller la voir que si elle nous appellent._

_-je comprend a cause de Jacob._

_-oui elle s'en est beaucoup rapproché , si elle choisit de ne plus faire partis de nos vie..._

_Mais je ne pouvais finir cette phrase , cela était beaucoup trop dificile , Esmée le compris me fit un sourire approbateur et me prit dans ses bras , si nous avions put pleurer nous l'aurions fait._

_Fin du flash back_

Nous étions presque arrivé a volturia encore quelques minutes.

**-Alice est ce que Bella va bien? S'enquit Esmée.**

**-je ne sais pas lorsqu'elle est avec Jacob je ne voit pas son futur.**

**-je vois elle est encore avec ce cabot. Cracha Emette**

**-emette s'il rend bella heureuse nous devons respecter son choix. Ajouta doucement Esmée.**

**-je sais mais ça m'énerve , a cause d'Edward nous risquons de perdre notre petite soeur.** Rajouta t'il.

Tous le monde baissa la tête ais personne ne put répondre.

Arrivé a Voltura , les volturie nous accueillirent les bras ouvert . Aro trés souriant.

**-Alice ! quelque plaisir de te revoir .**

**-Aro le saluais-je**

**-viens n'est pas peur je souhaiterais te voir de plus prés.**

Il s'approcha je fis de même , il me tendis la main afin de lire dans mes pensés je lui donnais.

**-Bella** ! dit il enjoué.

Nous nous regardions tous incrédule.

**-pardon Aro que viens tu de dire.**

**-alors elle s'appelle Bella , je l'ai vu dans les pensés d'Edward cette petite humaine a apparement bouleversé Edward mais il me cachait son prénom.**

Je venait de mettre en danger Bella.

**-elle n'est rien pour lui**. Me lançais je

**-nut nut nut( me fit il pour me dire non ) Alice alice voyons je peux lire les pensés d'Edward et je sais pertinament que ce n'est pas qu'une simple humaine , il n'arrive pas a lire dans ses pensés , aussi il l'aime éperdument j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi.**

**-Aro Edward a fait des choix , nous ne nous permettrons pas de nous en mêler je pense que tu pourrais faire pareil **. Demanda Carlisle.

Il réfléchissa un moment puis tapa dans ces mains comme un juge qui tape au marteau sur une table pour adjuger.

-**soit je n'interferrai pas**

Pourtant j'avais différente vision une ou il allait chercher bella et l'autre ou il ne faisait rien , il ce jouer de mon don . Et je ne pouvais pas me fier au futur de bella tant qu'elle serait prés de Jacob.

**-Nous t'en remercions **ajouta Carlisle me sortant de mes pensés.

**-Edward est encore ici** demandais je?

**-oui Alec va vous y conduire , nous vous avons réservé une chambre pour la semaine si vous souhaitez rester. **Lança Caillus.

**-bien, nous vous remercions , mais cela fait un moment que nous n'avons vu notre fils alors si vous soulez bien nous escuser**. Demanda Carlisle

**-bien sur allez y**. Ajouta Caillus

Nous partimes rejoindre Edward , lorsque l'on tapait a sa porte il n'y avait pas de réponse , j'ouvris la porte trop pressé de revoir on frére.

C'était une grande chambre mais je ne le voyais pas , puis en regardant bien il était prés de la baie vitré perdu dans ses pensés il nous avait pas entendu.

**-Edward** chuchotais je.

Lorsqu'il ce retourna nous fumes surprit , ses yeux était d'un noir entouré d'oréole violet plus blafard que d'ordinaire.

**-depuis quand ne t'es tu pas nouris.**

**-peu importe** me souffla t'il.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'être ravie de nous voir pourtant lorsque je le prenait dans les bras , il me demanda tous de suite.

**-vous avez revue Bella !**

Il me poussa mais avec peu de force juste pour me faire face , ses mains entourérent mes bras , il me faisait mal , ses yeux encé dans les miens il attendait une réponse.

**-Edward nous allons t'expliquer mais calme toi.** Demanda Jasper.

Il ne me lacha pas ces trait ce tirer d'avantage , Jasper prit les mains d'Edward pour les enlever de bras endolorie at grogna.

**-je t'ai demandé de te calmer.**

Il me lacha preque anéantis.

**-pourquoi?** Chucho t'a t'il presque inodible.

C'est Esmée qui prit la parole.

**-Edward je ne comprend pas , tu sa fait un choix , alors assume le ou change les choses tu ne peux pas rester comme ça pour l'éternité et nous faire tous souffrir , nous ne voulons pas te perdre.**

Il ne répondis pas et reposa sa question.

**-pourquoi êtes vous retournés voir Bella ?!**

je lui fit défilé mes pensés , Bella sautant de la falaise , souffrant de son absence sant trop en mette pour ne pas le briser encore plus , et lui montrant Bella me suppliant de rester.

Son visage ce torda d'horreur , il tomba a genoux.

**-elle...ne ...m'a pas ...oublier**

**-non Edward , et je ne pouvais pas la laisser aprés qu'elle m'est supplié.**

**-je comprend** ajouta t'il simplement.

**-je te vois Edward tu hésite tu veux retourner prés d'elle , alors fait le.**

**-oui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard**.ajouta Emette.

Une honce de douleur retraverça son visage aprés la phrase d'Emette.

**-je vois... Jacob**. Dit il a peine audible.

Nous nous retournions tous face a Emmette.

**-bah quoi je ne suis pas prêt a perdre une soeur je vous les deja dit.**cracha Emmette.

Mais cela marcha car Edward ce remit debour et prépara ses affaires , il était décidé a retrouver et a reconquérir souris .

**-il rentre , il veut reconquérir Bella.**

Tous le monde le prit dans les bras et le félicita.

C'est ainsi que les valises bouclés nous repartions a Forks aprés trois jours d'escale a volturia.

-**comment vas t'elle ?** demanda Edward

-**je ne sais pas lorsqu'elle est avec Jacob je ne peux voir son avenir.**lui répondis je tous simplement.

**-je vois**

Je savais que je venais de le rendre triste mais a quoi bon lui mentir.

Encore deux heures et nous seront de retour a forks.


	5. Chapter 5

POV Bella

Jane était là face a nous , Jacob couché ce tordant de douleur , les loups trop loin encore.

-be...ll...a ...court.

-je ne te laisserais pas Jacob.

-V...as...y...ne ...t'inq...uiète...pas...pour...moi ...articula t'il difficilement.

Il me suppliais du regard.

-que me voulez vous lançais je a cette femme blonde.

-Aro te veux toi ! , prêt de lui , il veut te connaître mais pour cela il te faudra changer.

-me changer.

-devenir une des notres bien sur.

Une des leurs , je l'avais toujours désiré lorsque Edward était prêt de moi mais maintenant , il en était hors de question , devenir immortel a quoi bon?

-il...en ...ai... hors...de ...question cracha Jacob en essayant de ce lever malgré sa douleur.

La seul réponse de cette femme etait de le faire encore plus souffrir , il hurla.

-Arrêter...arrêter hurlais je.

Elle détourna son regard vers moi.

-Alors tu viendras de grés ou de force ? Elle s'impatientait.

Mais je devais gagner du temps afin que la meute est le temps d'arriver.

Je me mit alors a courir a l'opposer de ces vampires.

-felix. Aboya t'elle .

Je me retournais tous en courant pour voir a qui elle parlait mais je rentrais dans un mur je tombais par terre lorsque je relevais la tête sur ce que je venais de bousculer , je vis ces deux yeux rouge , il ce pencha au dessus de moi comme amusé et me souleva par le bras comme si je n'étais qu'une plume.

Soudain des grognements ce firent entendre derriere nous , ils étaient enfin.

-sam!( le vampire mit sa main devant ma bouche.)

Le loup noir me regarda avant de poser ses yeux sur Jacob coucher par terre humain ce tordant de douleur. Ces grognement retentir plus fort , plus agressif suivit de toute la réclamaient tous vengeance.

Pourtant ces vampires restaient détendus, pas l'air de paniquer.

-Alec. Lança de nouveau la blonde.

Et tous les loups tombérent les uns aprés les autres en ce rentrant dedans , il était comme perturbés.

-bien Felix transforme la. Nous n'allons plus perdre de temps.

J'essayais de me débattre mais il n'y avait rien a faire je ne pouvais pas bouger. Et la douleur de la morsure de James me revint en mémoire lorsque ce monstre me morda.

La douleur était insupportable , tous mon corps me brulaient comme ouvert de plusieurs lames de couteaux , comme si j'étais dépeusé , celà dura des heures puis plus rien , plus aucune douleur mais je ne pouvais pas bouger ni sentir , ni voir , j'étais prisonnière de mon corps, il ne me restait qu'une seul chose a faire attendre.

POV Alice

Nous étions arrivé a Forks , j'avais envoyé un message a bella mais elle ne me répondait pas.

-Alors ou est elle ? Me questionna Edward.

-je ne sais pas Edward , elle ne répond pas , mais je lui est fait une promesse.

Il baissa la tête il avait lu dans mes pensés.

-tu lui a promis de ne faire aucune démarche , si Bella voulait te voir elle t'appelerait sinon vous restez dans l'ombre.

-oui; et apparement elle ne veux pas nous voir pour le moment, mais cela ne veut probablement rien dire Edward, peut être est elle ...avec Jacob.

Il s'ennala sur le balcon de la villa , quitta le salon pour ne pas que Jasper sente sa détresse.

J'aurais souhaiter l'aider mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui a part attendre.

Deux semaines était passé depuis que nous étions rentrés mais toujours aucune nouvelle de bella , pourtant nous ne pouvions pas aller la voir a la traiter nous l'interdisait , nous devions surveillé Edward qui était prêt a le faire a toutes chaques instants.

Brutalement nous entendions des coups de freins , c'était une moto qui venait de ce garer trop rapidement.

Edward ce figea d'effroie , je le regardais mais ne comprenais pas, puis je sentis l'odeur de Jacob , il ne prit pas la peine de taper et rentra directement.

-ou est bella? cracha jacob

Son regard ce posa ensuite sur Edward , lui était toujours figé.

-a voltera. Souffla Edward le visage emplie de dégout.

-quoi mais qu'est ce qui ce passe , jacob lorsque nous sommes partis tu étais avec çais je.

-oui mais cela fait deux semaines que ces sangsues l'ont emmenés. Je ne pouvais pas venir avant cette vampire m'avait brisé tous les os.

Jacob était énervé toute la famille était inquiète c'est Edward qui prit la parole

-Bella était avec Jacob (ces traits ce déchira Jacob venait de lui faire part de quelques choses qu'Edward aurait préféré de pas voir) il était tous deux dans les bois quand jane , felix , alec , caillus et un autre vampire ...je ne le connais pas sont venue les retrouver.

-Arrête de timiser dans mes pensés je sais parler, ils ont prient Bella , cette blonde ma torturé m'empechant de faire quoi que ce soit et quand la meute est arrivé , ils n'ont rien pus faire une des ces sangsues les as tous mis K.O

-c'était Alec , il a le pouvoir d'enlever tous les sens a ces ennemis. Ajouta Edward completement anéantis.

-mais pourquoi Jane est venue chercher bella ? et pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu? criais je

-il ce sont jouer de ton pouvoir Alice , et... Edward ne finis pas sa phrase.

Il ce tue , nous pouvions lire de la stupeur dans tous son être , Jasper ce tenait la poitrine.

-Quoi qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Edward demanda Jasper.

-félix la mordu ajouta Edward presque sant vie.

Qu'allions nous faire les volturies avaient profité de notre absence pour venir chercher Bella est la transformer ? mais pourquoi ne pouvais-je voir le futur de Bella?! non Edward .

Il sortit par la fenêtre , je voyais son choix il réclamait vengeance pour la mort de Bella.

-carlisle, Edward demande vengeance , il est partis a volterra.

Toute la famille était sous le choc au moment de partir Jacob nous rappela sa présence.

-qu'est ce qui ce passe? Si vous allez chercher Bella je viens avec vous.

-Jacob...je suis désolé...je ne vois plus le futur de Bella.déclarais je a bout de souffle.

-qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? paniqu'a t'il

Je ne pouvais lui répondre , il regardait Carlisle qui fixait le sol , rosalie dans les bras d'Emette pour le récomforter , Esmée a genoux dans le salon en train de sangloter et moi pareil je ne pouvais pas pleurer mais mes sanglots ce faisait ressentir.

-non! (il secouait la tête dans tous les sens comme pour ce le prouvait a lui même) non ! elle est en vie j'en suis sur..;ce n'est pas possible...pas Bella.

-jacob je suis ...désolé...mais nous...venons ...de...

Je n'arrivais pas a finir.

-nous...;devons...empêcher...Ewdard avant qu'il ne...fasse une bêtise...j'ai déjà...perdu une fille...je ne ..perdrais pas un ...fils pleurnichais Esmée .

Nous laissions Jacob dans la maison pleurant toute les larmes de son corps avant de reprendre la route vers volturia pour empêcher Edward de ce faire tuer a son tour.


	6. Chapter 6

POV Alice

Nous étions tous dépités de la mort de Bella , mais pour garder les idés clair nous avions tous décider de ce focaliser notre attention uniquement sur Edward , grâce a mes visions nous étions en train de rattrapper Edward nous avions emprunté plusieurs racourcis et utilisé un jet privé pour ne pas a avoir a attendre a l'aeroport.

-il n'est plus qu'a quelques minutes de nous.

-la dans sa volvo , nous devons le rattrapper.

Une course poursuites ce fit alors dans cette route des champs je réussissais a le doublet absorbais par sa souffrance et homnubilé par sa colère il ne nous voyaient pas.

JE stoppa net la voiture , il en fit autant , il réagissait enfin , je descendis de véhicule il ne bougeait pas ne quitter pas son volant des tapais au carreau de son bolide.

-Edward sort ..reprend toi tu ne peux pas faire ça.

Il ne réagissait toujours pas , alors je me remémorais le temps passé avec Bella , son sourire , sa joie , son bonheur , sa tristesse , je devais le faire réagir peu importe les moyens utilisé ne pourrait souffrir plus que maintenant.

Il mis c'est main autour de sa tête et ce balançais de devant en arrière , je continuer de penser a Bella .

Il sortis du véhicule

-Arrête je t'en prie arrete...soufla t'il complétement désespéré.

-écoute Edward je sais que tu souffre mais la mort n'est pas une solution, que veux tu faire seul ou même a 6 ensemble face a eux , crois tu vraiment que c'est ce qu'aurait voulu ...Bella ?

Ce nom me faisait terriblement souffrir , il tomba a genoux dos contre sa voiture , le visage dans ses mains de nouveau.

-c'est de ma faute...si je n'étais...pas partis voir aro...s'il n'avait..pas lu en moi...si je n'avais pas...rencontré ...Bella

-arrête ça suffit , tu ne dois pas te blamer , ce n'est pas ta faute je t'en prie , arrête.

Je me retrouver a sa hauteur accroupie face lui le supliant de changer d'avis , je le pris dans mes bras cela dura quelques heures nous sanglotions tous les deux , les autres Cullen nous avait laissé seul.

-je ne...pourrais...jamais...la ...;revoir...alice...que...vais...je...devenir.

-nous devons rester fort...Edward...bella ...n'aurait pas voulu...que nous mourions en son nom.

-je ne ...peux...pas ...vivre ...dans ...un ...monde ou...elle ...n'existe pas.

Que pouvais je répondre a ça , j'vais perdu une soeur il avait perdu son ame soeur, celle qui était tous pour lui. La seul chose que je pouvais faire était de rester prés de lui.

1 année déjà écoulé ,je restais auprés d'Edward nous habitions ensemble en Alaska de temps en temps je partais voir Jasper qui ne pouvais rester en contact devant cette ange déchu , qui ce reprochais toujours la mort de Bella , il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même assis toujours dans le même fauteuil , ne partais chasser qu'une fois par semaine . Son avenir était noir , enfermé dans cette douleur profonde.

Carlisle et Esmée venait nous rendre visite assez souvent mais Edward ne réagissait que trés rarement , seulement les fois ou Esmée pensé a Bella il prenait ce qu'il trouvait et le briser sur un mur avant de ce rassoir dans son fauteuil sant parlé. Nous l'avions perdu tous comme Bella.

La famille n'était plus pareil, Emette ne disait plus de blague , Jasper souffrait a cause de tous le monde et ce sentais responsable de la mort de Bella car s'il n'avait pas essayé de tuer Bella , Edward ne l'aurait jamais quitté et elle serait avec nous aujourd' part de moi même en voulait a Jasper pour son manque de contrôle mais j'en voulais aussi a Edward pour nous avoir séparé de Bella et mise en danger mais comment pouvoir m'exprimer il n'était plus qu'un corps vide.


	7. Chapter 7

POV Bella

Je ne serait dire combien de temps j'avais était prisonière de mon corps mais je commençais a pouvoir bouger les doigts , mes yeux commençèrent a papilloter j'allais bientôt pouvoir les ouvrir.

Maintenant mes yeux était ouvert je regardais autour de moi tous les détails me sauter aux yeux , je regardais une plante dans le coin mon regard zoomer instantanément je pouvais voir les gouttes d'eau sur les feuilles alors plaçes a dix métres de moi. Je tournais le regard de l'autre coté et je croisais ces yeux rouges , je me levais d'un bond , je ne tribuchais pas cela me surpris.

Je me mis en position d'attaque et un grognement sortis de ma george , je me surpris moi même a grogner.

-bien tu es réveillé , je vais aller en faire part a Aro.

Puis il allait quittait la chambre , je voulais e déplaçer a allure normal mais je me retrouva devant lui en quelques secondes.

-attend ! Qui es tu? pourquoi m'avoir transformé?

-toutes tes questions trouverons réponses lorsque tu verras Aro, lui seul décide de ton sort.

-attend encore autre chose (je ne reconnaissais pas ce son de voix il était tellement chantant ma nouvelle vois était magnifique)

-bien mais fait vite

-pourquoi je n'ai pas souffert.

-c'est mon don je peux t'enlever toute douleur , tous tes sens, te paralyser.

-mais pourquoi l'avoir fait ? ...je veux dire tu aurais pu me laisser souffrir?

-a quoi bon si je peux te l'éviter?

Sur ceux il me fit sige de le suivre , je le suivait dans ces immences il ouvrit deux immences portes.

Un homme au cheveux long noir , s'avança vers moi l'air heureux , grand sourire au visage , ce mit a taper dans les mains comme pour m'applaudir.

-bella bella ...bella tu es lança t'il en prenant la main

-fascinant! Non je ne vois rien.

Et il me lacha la main.

-pardon mais qui êtes vous et pourquoi suis je ici? Pourqquoi m'avoir transformé?

Il ce retourna pour me faire face et leva sa main devant mon viage.

-doucement mon enfant , chaque question trouvera sa réponse , mais une a la fois veux tu?

-d'accord , qui êtes vous?

-je m'appelle Aro certes je te demande pardon , j'ai ommis de me présenter.

-pourquoi m'avoir transformé.

-pour que tu nous rejoignent , tu as ce pourvoir extraordinaire que tu possedais déjà humaine mais qui est maintenant décuplé.

-de quelle pouvoir me parlez vous , je n'étais qu'une simple humaine? ...je...je ne...

-J'ai lu en Edward car c'est mon don , et j'ai pus voir qu'il ne pouvait lire en toi , tu étais tellement fascinante pour lui et l'odeur de ton sang le submergé a chaque instant , je te voulais prét de moi.

La douleur tant connus aupparavent humaines ce fasait ressentir ma souffrance me fit tomber a genoux mais elle ce transforma rapidement en rage en me relevant noir de colère tous les vampires dans la pièces ce retrouverent plaqué contre les murs ne pouvant bouger.

-Bella veux tu nous laisser...descendre. (ce plaigis Aro)

-je suis désolé.

En pensant ça il tombérent tous comme des mouches par terre.

-bien bien bien j'avais donc raison , isabellllllla tu es fascinante , qu'elle énorme pouvoir as tu là.

Je ne savais que quoi répondre a cette instant.

-veux tu rester prét de nous et faire partis de ma garde? Me demanda Aro enjoué.

-je ...je ne sais pas...

-ne pense pas au CULLEN ils ne sont pas venuent te chercher ou te sauver que je sache

-mais ils sont venus ici , ils ne sont pas au courant pour moi?

-bien sur que si , tu es restais inconscente 1 semaine et cela fait 8 jours qu'ils sont partis , ils auraient pu venir te chercher mais apparement ils ont choisient Eward.

Cette rage revenait immédiatement et me posséder mais alec m'enleva toute sensation je ne ressentais plus rien et ne pouvais plus bouger , je me laisser tomber sur le sol.

Ils m'avaient encore une fois abandonné , ils ce fichaient royalement de moi , la colère resurgit anéantissant les pouvoirs d'Alec que je maintenais contre le mur comme par téléquinésie , il ne pouvait plus bouger.

-maître je ne peux rien faire , elle ne réagit pas . Lança la blonde qui était venue me chercher.

-bravo ça Aro

Je lachais ma prise

-qu'as tu essayé de me faire demanda a cette dénomé Jane.

-j'ai le pouvoir opposé a celui de mon frére, j'inflige des douleurs physiques grace a la pensé.

-et son pouvoir n'a aucun effet sur toi , isabellllla , magnifico , bien bella va te reposer et te nourrire , nous testerons tes pouvoirs plus tard.

Lorsqu'il parla de nourire ma george me brula comme un fer a vif dans ma george, alec passa prêt de moi.

-viens nous allons te nourire.

Je le suivais mais mains emprisonné ma george. Il me tendis un verre de sang tiède , je e refusais de savoir ou il pouvait venir je mourrais de faim.

Une fois finis j'en demandais un autre il partit me le chercher et me le tendis , une fois calé , je ne savais pas quoi dire.

-je suis désolé pour tout a l'heure.

-ne le soit pas , c'est la première fois que quelqu'un est plus fort que mon pouvoir, aprés tous je comprend maintenant pourquoi Aro te voulais dit il le sourire au lèvre.

-je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait.

-peut être mais tu l'as fait , peux importe le reste tu apprendras a les gerer.

-pourquoi es tu si ...cordial avec moi?

Il s'éloigna.

-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle , bien je vais t'accompagner a ta chambre.

Je le suivais sant broncher


	8. Chapter 8

POV Bella

Plusieurs mois était déjà passé j'aimais ma nouvelle condition seul une chose persisté a demeuré je refusais de me nourire de sang humain , alors Alec malgré m'accompagné chassais des animaux dans une forêt un peu plus loin a l'est de volturia.

Justement aujourd'hui j'étais partis chassé le cerf , je sentais cette délicieuse odeur puis sauta sur ma proie pour ainsi laisser couler ce delicieux nector au fond de ma je repris mes esprits deux yeux rouge me scruptais lui faisant face il détourna son regard de moi.

-pourquoi me regarde tu comme ça Alec?

-je ne comprendd pas comment tu fais pour prendre du plaisir dans cette chose.

-et bien je te retrourne la question comment peux tu prendre du plaisir a tuer les gens.

-je ne les tuent pas bella, je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

-oui je sais tu les rend aveugle plongé dans un coma , et tu tabreuve de leur sang.

-soite je bois leur sang comme tu dis mais il leur en reste , il me survive et en plus il ne souffre pas.

-de toute façon je ne comprendrais jamais, je ne vois même pas pourquoi on continue a en parler on ne sera jamais d'accord.

-tu as raison sur une chose tu ne me comprendras jamais.

Pourquoi réagissait il comme ça ? L'avais je vexé?

Il repartis vers volturia.

-Bon tu viens on ne vas pas y passer la lança t'il exaspéré

-écoute je sais que ces Aro qui t'oblige a m'accompagner , je ne t'ai rien demandé inutile de t'en prendre constament a moi.

Je partis en premier il me suivit sans dire un mot , une fois rentrer a volturia il partis vers ces appartements , je fis de même avec les miens est partis prendre une douche , une fois sortis je passa la première tenue choisis par aro et pour la première fois depuis des mois me regarda dans le miroir , jusqu'alors je ne mettais vu qu'une fois le premier jour mais ces yeux rouge me rendais malade , je découvris alors mes yeux couleur miel perçant une fois dedans je n'arrivais plus a les quitter il me rappelait ...les CULLEN

la rage s'éprit de moi je cassais tous ce qui ce trouvait sur mon passage avec mon bouclier j'avais commençé a le gérer de mieux en mieux même mais lorsque je pensais a eux une force incontrolable s'émanait de moi , je repensais aux promesses d'Alice.

je te promets que nous ne t'abandonnerons plus Bella , Edward a fait le mauvais choix , je serait là tant que tu veux bien de nous prêt de toi

Toujours des promesses mais ils n'en tenaient aucune , dés qu'il devait choisir c'était toujours Edward ce lache!

Soudain dans ma fureur je sentis quelques chose,trés léger mais qui me fit sortir de ma colère et je sentis des bras glacé me serrait mais pas méchament plutôt tendrement comme pour me rassurer.

-je t'en prie arrête Bella.

Je repris alors complétement mes esprits.

-Alec ! que fais tu ici.

-j'ai entendu du bruit venir de ta chambre .

-du bruit (je regardais alors autour de moi toute ma chambre était détruite je n'avais même plus de porte)

-oui un grand fracas , des grognement et des sanglots.

Je me rappelais subitement que j'étais dans ses bras je les lui enlevais et me mettais face a lui car il ce trouvait jusqu'alors dans mon regardais le sol.

-qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?

-rien c'est juste que...

-les CULLEN cracha t'il.

-oui c'est plus fort que moi lorsque je pense qu'ils m'ont encore abandonné.

Il prie mes main.

-tu n'es plus seul ici tu as une famille... regarde moi bella

J'encrai alors mes yeux dans les siens , il ne parlait plus, comme hypnotisé c'était la premier fois ou nous nous regardions réellement , la première fois ou nous nous trouvions aussi proche, la première fois qu'il est contact avec moi.c'est yeux était noir.

Il me lacha et ce détourna vers la porte.

-je vais chasser , je reviendrais plus tard ( me dit il avant de disparaitre)

Deux heures plus tard il revint comme promis

-je suis désolé pour tout a l'heure lançais je en premier

-ce n'est pas grave c'est déjà oublié.

-je peux te poser une question.

Il hésita avant d'acquiésçer.

-lorsque je me suis énervé que c'est il passé?

-j'ai essayé de te prendre dans mes bras (il détourna son regard) pour te montrer que tu n'étais pas seul car lorsque je te parlais tu ne m'entendais pas tu étais comme en transe.

-et?

-et je n'ai pas réussit tous de suite ton bouclier physique que tu avais déjà réussit a faire ressortir le premier jour avec aro, était tout autour de toi m'empechant de me rapprocher , pourtant tu as finis par le lançer disparaitre et j'ai pu...

Il ne finississais pas sa phrase mais j'avais compris réussit a prendre dans ses bras.J'avais aimé ce contact.

Il ne disait plus un mot et regardais autour de lui.

-je pense que nous devrions t'apprendre a le contrôler...je peux t'aider si tu veux.

-vraiment? Avec un grand sourire au lèvre.

Il racla sa george avant de répondre.

-vraiment (plus séchement que je n'aurais voulu l'entendre.)

Il sortit de la chambre , je le suivais arrivais dehors il s'arrêta brutalement et me fit face.

-ce n'est pas Aro qui m'oblige a être auprés de toi , lui peux lui importe qui est avec toi du moment que tu ne soit pas seul.

Il m'avait dis ça me regardant droit dans les yeux puis fis volte face me tenant la porte ouverte de sa voiture pour que je puisse monter.

Je ne relevais pas et aller m'asseoir a ma place , il ferma la porte et alla s'installer a la place conducteur .

-nous allons aller a quelques kilomètres d'ici pour ne pas nous faire remarquer.

-bien comme tu voudras.

Fut les seuls mots que j'avais pu roula pendant 1h quand enfin il ce gara.

-bien a ce que j'ai compris de ton pouvoir rien ne peux t'atteiendre a part les sentiments.

C'est vrai qu'en y repensant personne ne pouvait lire mon esprit , jane ne pouvais non plus utiliser son pouvoir sur moi , une vampire avait essayer son pouvoir d'imagination sur moi mais cela n'avait pas marché , seul Alec et ...Jasper pouvait avoir contrôle sur moi.

-bella? Tu es avec moi?

-désolé je réflechissais.

Nous commençions mon entraînement d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus dificilement.

Quelques mois était passé , j'avais beaucoup travaillé avec Alec , mes pouvoirs était au meilleurs de leur forme et la seul chose qui pouvait m'atteindre , je la gérer trés facilement.

Alec et moi nous nous étions beaucoup rapproché , avant il était trés strict , aggressif, méchant mais maintenant il était doux, calme , poser , concilient, des fois rêveur surtour lorsqu'il me fixait.

J'aimais être en ça compagnie mais j'avais perdu tous ce que j'aimais alors je m'empêchais de recommencer pour ne plus perdre personne.

-bella? encore en train de rêver.

-Alec désolé

-tu partais chasser?

-oui tu m'accompagne?

-commme d'habitude.

On n'avait prit l'habitude de partir en voiture pour ne pas ce faire remarquer par les humains.

Une fois dan les bois je partis seul afin de me je retrouvais Alec assis sur le même tronc aprés chacune de mes chasses sauf que pour une fois c'est lui qui était ailleurs au point de ne pas m'entendre arriver, je le vis fermer les yeux et humer pour ensuite rouvrir ses yeux d'un noir ténébreux.

-tu es déjà là?

-oui , et toi as tu faim?

-non pas pour le répondis t'il presque...comment pourrais je l'interprêter...gêné?

-mes tes yeux.

-peu importe me répondis t'il séchement.

-escuse moi bella ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ..(il leva et ce rapprocha lentement de moi)...prochainement...dans 3 jours exactement les volturies donnent un bal...et Aro exige notre présence...j'aimerais savoir si tu souhaiterais être ma cavalière?

-bien sur aprés tous tu es la seul personne que je connais ré tu ne tue pas les humains.

Nous souriames en même temps, il ce rapprocha dangereusment de moi et mis sa main droite sur mon visage , y replaça une méche de cheveux derrière mes oreilles et me scrupta.

-je crois que l'on devrait rentrer.

En temps normal il aurait acquiesçé et serait partis mais la il ne me lacha pas du regard, et pris on visage dans sa main et lentement trés lentement pour un vampire rapprocha ses lèvres je me laissais faire , lorsqu'elle atteignis les miennes je fus stupéfaite de les trouver tiède.

Il me donna un baiser soux et romantique presque comme s'il avait peur que je le repousse puis lorsqu'il vu que je lui rendit il me plaqua contre lui je passais mes mains dans son dos, il grogna , mais ce n'étais pas de mécontentement car il intensifia notre baiser , nous aurions été des simple humains nous serions hors d'haleine , il rompit notre baisé.

Il me scrupta.

-je n'ai pas pu résisté , cela fait bien trop longtemps déjà que j'en mourrais d'envie.

Ce j'avais encore était humaine je serait rouge cramousie.

-dis quelques chose au moins.

-je ne sais ...pas quoi te dire...a part j'ai ...aimé soufflais je.

Il me tira vers lui et recommença un nouveau baiser ais peu chaste , ses mains parcouraient mon corps chaque parcelle de mon corps me brulait et en demandais plus , ça me rappelais...Jacob! je poussais brutalement Alec grace a mon bouclier, le désir innondé son regard toujours aussi noir , mais de l'inquiétude et de l'incompression tordé son si doux visage.

-j'ai fait quelques chose de mal?

-non c'est moi , je ne suis pas prête Alec , quelqu'un me manque.

De la colère passa brievement sur son visage, j'aurais du avoir une médaille pour mon manque de tacte , je faisais toujours souffrir les persones les plus chères a mon coeur

-qui? Edward?

-bien sur que non! un autre ami !celui avec qui j'étais quand vous êtes venu me chercher.

-ce loup?! bella c'est notre ennemie , maintenant vous ne pouvez plus être ami.

C'est vrai j'étais un vampire et lui un loup il devait me détester, deux bras froid entourérent ma taille et il placa son nez au creux de on coup.

-je sui là moi Bella , ne peux tu simplement pas t'en contenter?

-pardonne moi Alec , mais depuis ce jour je suis sans amis et sans famille je n'ai que toi et si tu décidais.

Il posa son doigt sur mes lèvres.

-je suis différent depuis 1 an je veuille sur toi tous les jours toutes les nuits , je ne t'abandonnerais pas Bella.

-merci.

Il me sourit et m'entraina jusqu'a la voiture pour faire le chemin du retour.

C'était le grand jour celui du bal.


	9. Chapter 9

POV Jacob

Depuis que j'avais apprit la mort de Bella la meute et moi étions anéantie je ne supportais plus le faite qu'il rentre dans ma tête et que je les fassent souffrir , sans n'étais trop j'avais donc décidé de quitter la meute .

Des mois et des mois passérent alors que je parcourais toute cette terre a la recherche de vengeance je tuer chaque vampire que je croisais j'étais devenue trés fort , j'avais rencontré d'autre meute ainsi que des loups vagabonds mais je ne voulais ni être l'alpha ni l'oméga , je me fichais de tous ça tous ce que je voulais était de tuer tuer toujours tuer.

En prenant toujours garde de ne pas me faire remarquer par les humains, mais j'avais beau avoir était a beaucoup d'endroit jamais je ne trouvais la trace des CULLEN , je les haissais s'il n'était pas entrés dans la vie de Bella , elle serait encore en vie.

Alors je courais encore et encore pour anéantir encore plus de vampire , j'avais dépassé les 150 morts, mais je ne m'arrêterais pas , tous le temps qu'il y en aura , même si pour cela je dois y laisser la vie.

POV Alice

1 ans et trois mois voilà le temps que nous avions perdu Bella , en allant au courrier je trouvais une invitation pour volturia , toute les décenies il en faisait une , pour ce rappeler que nous étion supérieur au humain.

Pourtant pour la première fois Edward c'était levé pour une autre raison que celle de ce nourrir.

J'eus une vision Edward y allait afin de détruire le maximum de volturie.

-non Edward , tu mourrais , réfléchis ils seront encore plus nombreux que d'habitude.

-peu importe.

C'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler depuis la nuit ou nous l'avions rattrappé pour éviter qu'il ne ce fasse tuer.

-Edward s'il te plais , pense a nous.

-que crois tu que je fasse Alice, tu pense certainement que je suis plus heureux en vie , sachant ce que je lui ai fait? Ma décision est prise quitte a mourrir j'aurais une petite vengeance.

Il l'avait déjà décidé et rien de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire ne changera cela.

Je pris mon téléphone afin d'appeler Carlisle.

-Carlisle c'est moi , on n'a un gros problème.

-Vous avez reçu l'invitation pour volturia?

-oui et Edward est décidé il ira et tuera Jane avant de ce faire tuer a son tour mais il ni renoncera pas Carlisle , pas cette fois, nous allons le perdre.

-nous l'avons déjà perdu Alice, nous arriverons demain pour vous accompagner.

-bien , je comprend a demain.

Edward ne dit rien et retourna s'asseoir dans son fidèle fauteuil , c'était dur de comprendre sa décision mais quoi bon l'obliger a vivre s'il en a décidé autrement.

Le lendemain matin Carlisle et toutes la famille arriva , comme d'habitude Edward les ignoraient, Esmée l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue mais il ne réagissait pas comme a son habitude.

-carlisle que fais t'on pour Edward tu as un plan n'est ce pas? Demandais je

Mais il baissa simplement la tête.

-je suis désolé Alice , mais regarde le (je me tournais face a lui) il agonise , alors est ce que je veux qu'il ce fasse tuer? Non est ce que je veux le voir agoniser? Non pourtant ce sera forcément l'un des deux.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire toute la famille était d'accord avec ça aujourd'hui nous amenions mon frère a l'abatoire.

Je n'avais pas le goût de m'habiller pourtant prés de Jasper je trouvais toujours l'envie mais pas aujourd'hui.

-Alice es tu prête me lança mon cher et tendre.

-pas vraiment mais ai je le choix?

Un simple sourire sans joie ce dessina sur mon appolon.

Edward apparu vêtu d'un magnifique costume, mais sans aucune joix.

-je pense que nous devrions y aller , c'es de route. Ajouta Carlisle.

Tous le monde acquiésça.

Sur la route personne ne voulais parler , et moi j'avais toujours la même vision la mort de mon frére.

Arrivé sur place , beaucoup de monde était déjà présent nous aperçument Aro , caillus et tous les autres , lorsque Edward vu Jane il grogna.

Il manquait Alec , car son don a lui aussi était pertinent.

-Edward calme toi pas maintenant, quand elle sera seul.

Il répondis oui simplement d'un coup de tête et partis ce réfugiais dans un coin en attendant le bon moment.

POV Bella

c'était le grand soir , je choissisais quelle robe allais je mettre , j'hésitais lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un toquais a ma porte.

-entré fis-je

-c'est moi Bella.

Alec entra alors dans la chambre.

-tu n'es pas encore prête tous le monde est en bas , Aro s'impatiente il aimerait beaucoup te présenter.

-je suis désolé j'hésite encore , je ne sais pas ,si je met la noir ou la bleu.

-tu devrais mettre la noir.

-tu crois (je la regardais) bien soite ce sera la noire.

Je prie la robe et alla l'enfiler dans la salle de bain, je la fermer rapidement car elle ne mesurer pas plus de 10 cm c'était une robe dos nu ouverte juste qu'au creux de mes reims.

En sortant des prunelles noir ténébreuses e dévisagérent.

-tu es magnifique Bella.

-Je te remercie mais tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Il e souris et me tendis la main que je saisis, il encra son regard désireux sur moi avant de me tirer vers plaça alors une de ces mains sur mon dos dénudé , un courant électrique me parcourue.

-je pense réellement ce que je viens de dire . Me susura t'il d'une voix rauque.

Il emprissona ma bouche de son haleine parfumé mon corps en demandais d'avantage mais il coupa court a notre étreinte.

-j'aimerais vraiment bella mais Aro attend.

-c'est vrai , Aro! Bien alors allons y.

Il ne quitta pas ma main et m'attira en dehors de la chambre, arrivait a l'escalier toujours main dans main il ce mit une marche devant moi .

-bien je vous demande quelques minutes de silence , je tiens a vous présenter , une de nos nouvelle venue...isabelllllla...

POV Edward

Ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens tous ce que je voulais était de tuer Jane et plus si j'en avais le temps avant ma propre mort.

Caché dans mon coin attendant le moment ou Alice aller e donner le feu vert , face a cette atroce escalier j'entendais les pensé de tous le monde ce qui faisait un énorme brouhaha. Puis le calme plat Aro parlait , mais je m'en fichais , ces mots était pour moi illigible je n'attendais qu'une chose ma revenche quand j'entendis le prénom de mon ange

-...isabelllllllla

quoi? Bella ? en vie? ne ça ne ce peux pas? si?

Je relevais les yeux pour trouver Aro et une dizaine de arhe plus haut je la vie , bella , on amour , ma vie la vivante , elle tourna la tête afin de saluer les autres , ses prunelles miel... elle est comme...moi?

comment? quand? qui?

tout étais confus soudain son arôme m'arriva au nez , cette douce et tendre odeur, ma bella , je m'avançais alors a vitesse vampirique , je la voulais dans mes bras pour être sur que ce ne soit pas un rêve .

POV Bella

S'ayiez Aro venait de me présenter , je me devais de les saluer alors je me tournais face a l'assemblé et repris la descente d'escalier mes yeux encré dans ceux d'Alec.

Quand je sentis Alec ce figeait il lacha ma main afin de retenir un intrus qui était la a quelque marche de moi.

Alec disparus en bas de l'escalier jetais par cette personne que jen'avais toujours pas eut le temps de voir , a cause de sa vitesse, je e retroouvais dans ses bras , ne sachant toujours pas qui cela pouvait être.

-bella ...tu es en vie...ma bella.

Cette voix? cette odeur? je e sentais terribleement mal! Je ne voulais pas de ces bras qui m'avait abandonné et tant fait souffrir.

D'un geste de la main il apparu 10 métres plus loin coller sur le mur, surpris , anéantis , j'avais du al a le reconnaitre tant ses traits était tiré de douleur , de chagrin , ses yeux noirs et des oreoles mauves qui les entouraient.

-bella c'est bien toi;...bella tu es en vie...arrêet je t'en prie ...laisse le partir...

-Alice soufflais je

juste avant de faire de même avec elle je la plaquais juste a coté de son frére , il ne pouvait plus bouger , Alec ce plaça a coté de moi mais Carlisle me fit face.

-bella attend ...je t'en prie ..ecoute nous c'est un mal entendu.

-non je ne veux rien savoir disparaissaient,

Et d'un autre geste de la main je mis a la porte tous les cullen , edward , alice , emmette , jasper,rosalie , carlisle et esmee comment osait il? Pourquoi jouer encore avec mes sentiments.

-bella bella quelle force s'amusais Aro.

-ça va Bella ? Viens je te raméne dans tes appartement. S'inquiétais Alec

-je te remercie.

Nous montions dans le silence , le contact avec Edward avait était bréve mais marquant je le détestais a la hauteur que je l'aimais encore.

POV Edward.

En un geste de la main nous nous retrouvions dehors , quelle puissant pouvoir.

-je l'ai vu , vous l'avez vu aussi , c'étais Bella

-oui mon fils mais Aro l'a monté contre nous.

-peu m'importe , carlisle , elle est en vie ce qui veut dire que je peux la reconquérir

Je me retournais face a Alice, elle était figé , débutative.

-Alice n'est ce pas?

-je...je...je...ne sais pas ..Edward son pouvoir ...il bloque mes visions...je suis désolé...j'ai crue...

Je lanlaçais

-ce n'est pas grave Alice le plus important c'est qu'elle soit en vie , qui puis est elle est végétarienne.

J'avais retrouvé le gout de vivre , a moitié était encore en vie , je n'avais plus qu'a e faire pardonner.


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou alors voilà la suite de l'histoire , j'essayerais de faire attention au faute de frappe car trés souvent mon pc n'accepte pas le "M" alors quand vous avez un e ou un a tous seul c'est souvent me ou ma. Voili voilou.

POV Bella

Nous étions en train de remonter dans ma chambre , tous les invités était surpris de ma réaction, mais je m'en fichais, comment avez t'il osé revenir tous comme si de rien n'étais , cela ne leur avez t'ils pas suffit de m'abandonner une fois , il avait fallut qu'ils le fassent une seconde fois, je n'accepterais pas la troisième.

-est ce que ça va ? S'enquit Alec

-oui c'est juste que je ne comprend pas , comment oser revenir prés de moi?

-tu veux parler d'Edward?

-pas seulement tous les CULLEN !

-écoute Bella , il faut que tu sache quelque chose a leur sujet.

-non Alec s'il te plait , peu m'importe je ne veux pas savoir.

-soite , comme tu l'entend.

-merci , le répondis -je avec mon plus sourire.

J'étais tellement heureuse qu'il soit la une nouvelle fois pour me soutenir , malgré le faite que je me sentais mal encore une fois a cause de cette même famille.

Je ne sais pas ce que je leur ferais la prochaine fois, mieux vos pas que j'y pense de trop.

-bella , ne part pas dans tes penés , partage les.

-ce n'est rien d'important , ne t'inquiète pas.

-ne pas m'inquiéter ! comment veux tu ?! je sais pertinament comment tu réagis lorsque tu pense a eux alors que cela fait 1 ans et demie , et tu me demande de ne pas m'inquiéter alors que tu viens de les revoir?ça n'est que mal me connaître, et surtourt mal juger mes sentiments pour toi...écoute Bella jene te l'ai jamais dit avant mal je t'aime sincérement, meme si je ne comprend pas ta façon ne te nourire , même si je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne les rayent pas de ta mémoire, même si je sais qu'au contact d'Edward tu risque de retourner...vers lui. Je t'aime malgré tous ça.

Pendant son long monologue je n'avais pas su quoi répondre, il avait donc peur de me perdre? pourquoi? il a toujours était là lorsque j'en avait le plus besoin , même lors de ma transformation il ne m'avait pas quitté , et utilisé son pouvoir sur moi afin que je ne souffre pas pendant ma transformation.

-Alec...je... (il me coupa la parole)

-ne t'inquiète pas , je ne te demande pas de me répondre tous de suite pene s'y simplement.

Il m'embrassa rapidement sur le front et quitta la pièce a vitesse vampirique.

Deux choses était trés clair pour moi , la première je détestais les CULLEN , la deuxième j'aimais Alec mais pourquoi n'arrivais je pas a le lui dire?!

Et pourquoi en contact d'Edward , mon coeur avit il oser me trahir? il avait chaviré comme avant, je devais passer au dessus de ces sentiments , je le haie toujours mais je l'aime éperdument.

POV Jasper

Lorsque Bella c'était rendu compte que Edward la serré dans ses bras , plusieurs émotions sont passé a travers elle mais puis je le dire a Edward ?, comment réagira t'il? mais je devais calmer son exitation car même si cela changer comparativement parlent a ces 1 an et demie ou il la crue morte , je ne voulais pas qu'il tombe de trop haut.

-Jasper! Tu vas bien.

-écoute Alice , je ne pense pas que Bella souhaite nous revoir, pense tu que je devrais en parler a Edward.

-non , écoute Bella est différente maintenant et tu sais je me sent terriblement coupable d'avoir fait croire a tous le monde qu'elle était morte.

-alice ce n'est pas de ta faute , son bouclier psychique a empêcher que tu lise dans son avenir , c'est normal que tu les crue morte.

-je ne pardonnerais jamais toute la souffrance , que 'ai pus faire subir a notre famille.

-Alice regarde moi;...(elle encra son regard dans le mien , je prie alors son visage entre mes mains) écoute tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable ...;tu n'a pas essayé de la tuer toi au moins!(un sourire amer ce dessina sur son visage) c'est plutôt moi qui devrait me sentir coupable , c'est a cause de moi qui la quitté la première fois , ensuite c'est le destin qui en a décidé autrement , nous devons juste attendre de voir mais surtout comprendre sa colère.

POV Alice.

J'ambrassais Jasper , il avait raison , nous devrions trouver des solutions au lieu de ce blamer.

-tu dois lui en parler , mais explique lui tous , l'est ce lui quand même un petit espoir.

Il m'embrassa et alla rejoindre devais trouver une autre solution , si Bella nous détestait , elle en voudrais peut être pas au quileutes? et ils avaient le droit de savoir que Bella était toujours en vie, même si elle est diffé prie alors mon téléphone.

Des sonneries interminables puis le répondeur , je raccrochais et recomposais le numéro.

-Allo.

-Jacob?

-oui , qu'est ce que tu veux sangsue?

-écoute Jacob , j'ai une trés bonne nouvelle a t'annoncer , et une moins bonne .

-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle , j'en ai rien a faire de ce que tu as a m'annoncer.

Il allait raccrcher.

-C'est bella.

Me dépéchais je d'avançer afin qu'il ne raccroche pas , un silence qui dura presque une éternité pour moi vampire puis il répondis enfin.

-quoi Bella (tu chagrin trahissais sa voix)

-Bella n'est plus humaine mais elle est encore en vie Jacob , elle est comme nous.

-quoi , Bella est une vampire?cracha t'il

-oui je suis désolé.

-mais je croyais qu'elle était morte

-Nous l'avons crue aussi mais les volturies l'ont transformé, et a cause de son don je ne pouvais plus voir son avenir , c'est pour cela que je l'ai crue morte.

-ou est elle?

-a volturia.

-vous lui avez parlé?

-elle refuse de nous adresser la parole , écoute Jacob je sais que tu ne nous aime pas beaucoup mais je t'en prie pour Bella.

-envoie moi l'adresse , je veux la voir de mes propres yeux , je n'ai pas confiance en vous.

-je comprend , je t'envoie les coordonnés par sms.

Il racrocha, je lui envoyé donc l'adresse comme promis, il ne restait plus qu'a attendre

POV Jasper

-Edward puis je te parler?

-oui qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-en privé si tu veux bien.

-certes , allons dans la forêt.

Je le suivais jusqu'a ce qu'il s'arrêta .

-de quoi veux tu me parler Jasper , que tu ne pouvais m'avouer devant les autres?

-c'est difficile a dire , alors ne me coupe pas s'il te plais.

-bien

-Bella est imperméable a tous les dons grace a son bouclier psychique et physique, mais je peux quand même ressentir ses émotions.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête , je sentais ses émotions passé de la joie a l'incompréhension.

-lorsque tu as prie Bella dans les bras j'ai ressentis de l'amour (un sourire ce dessina sur le visage) mais ce fut bref une fracion de seconde , puis de la haine , de la culpabilité , un sentiment d'abandon intense terriblement intense et de la vengeance juste avant qu'elle nous mette dehors.

-qu'essaye tu de me dire!

Il avait peur , il était terrifié , je n'avais jamais ressentis ça de sa part , de l'amour , de l'envie , du désespoir mais jamais de la visage était déchiré.

-Il ne sera pas aisé de la reconquérir Edward!

-je ne m'attendais pas a autre chose mais tu en parle comme si...il n'y avait plus déspoir!

-non , elle t'aime j'en suis sur , mais il faut qu'elle passe au dessus de sa haine , et de son sentiment d'abandon, j'ai bien peur qu'elle croit que nous l'avons abandonné lorsqu'elle ces faite transformé.

-je ne comprend pas.

-lorsque nous l'avons crue...morte ...elle doit penser que nous l'avons abandonné au main des volturies et que sont sort nous importé peux.

-mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-elle ne le sait pas , elle est persuadé que ous l'avons abandonné deux fois.

Il ne bougeait plus et rester figé.

-Edward tous espoir n'est pas perdu , je sais qu'elle va chassé a quelque chantier d'ici j'ai déjà repéré son odeur , nous devrions aller lui parler la bas afin qu'elle soit seul.

Il ne bougeait toujours me rapprocha de lui.

-Edward ma tu entendu.

-oui...bien nous irons demain.

IL nous restait plus qu'a expliquer notre plan a notre famille , une fois rentré.

POV Bella

Nous étions le lendemain pour une fois Alec n'avait pas passé la nuit prés de moi , il me manquait , dans une heure nous devions partir chasser pourtant c'est Jane qui tappa a ma porte.

-bella , c'est moi qui t'accompagnerais aujourd'hui.

-ou es Alec?

-il est...occupé.

-ou es t'il Jane?

-il ma demandé de ne pas t'en parler.

-je t'en prie ...j'ai besoin de lui parler tous de suite.

Je devais réellement avoir un air désespéré car elle finit par me le dire.

-il est dehors dans le parc , il comptait te cacher qu'il nous suivrait pour ta chasse.

-je ne comprend pas , il te demande de m'acompagner pour venir quand même mais derrière mon dos?

-écoute Bella mon frére t'aime réellement et il souhaite te laisser du temps , alors il met de la distance mais il ne supporte pas l'idée que tu parte chasser sans qu'il puisse te protéger .

Il m'aimait réellement! j'embrassais sur la joue rapidement Jane qui fut trés surprise .

-merci lui soufflais je et partis en direction d'Alec.

Lorsque je me retrouvais a 10 métres de lui, il ce retourna instinctivement les yeux fermé vers moi en humant mon odeur.

Je me dépechais de rejoindre ces dernier mètre qui nous séparais.

-je vois que ma soeur n'a pas su garder sa langue.

-c'est de ma faute , je l'ai un peu obligé.

Un air de stupéfaction traverça son visage.

-je ne lui ai rien fait , juste ...supllié.

Maintenant il avait l'ai semi heureux semi satisfait.

-Alec je t'aime énormément et j'aimerais que tu me crois lorsque je te dis que je ne souhite plus voir les CULLEN.

Il me sourit et me prie dans les bras pour me sussurer a l'oreille.

-tu m'as manqué cette nuit.

Je ne voulais plus quitter ses bras j'étais tellement la faim me rattrappa.

-viens nous allons chasser me fit il.

Je lui prie la main et puisqu'il pleuvait et qu'aucun humain n'était dehors nous partions , a pied a vitesse vampirique.

Il prit sa plaçe habituelle et avant de partir chasser je l'embrassais langoureusement , j'entendis alors un grognement je me retrounais pour faire face a mon ennemie , Alec c'était mis debout devant moi en position d'attaque.

-edward fut la seul chose que je pus dire.


	11. Chapter 11

POV Edward

Nous avions remonté la piste toute la nuit avec Jasper et Alice , son odeur était omnis présente dans ces bois , elle venait assez souvent mais pas seul , une autre odeur , que je connais trés bien celle d'Alec était perseptible aussi, Aro devait l'avoir obligé a accompagné Bella dans le moindre de ces déplacement , nous attendions a quelques métres du lieu ou l"odeur était la plus forte.

-Jasper , je te remercie de m'aider.

-Edward , Bella faisait partis de la famille , c'est de ma faute si nous l'avons perdu alors si je peux aider , je le ferais sans hésiter.

-non Jasper ce n'est pas que ta faute , ta réaction n'était qu'une mise en danger de plus , il y a d'abord eut James ensuite laurent puis victoria qui a essayé de ... j'étais un véritable danger pour elle , avant qu'elle ne connaisse mon monde , elle était en sécurité , alors ne te reproche rien.

Il acquisça d'un sourire forcé , puis ce retourna face a Alice , j'entendie alors ses pensés.

bon sang mais qu'est ce que tu fais pensé Alice.

-est ce que tous vas bien Alice ?lui demanda Jasper

Elle releva alors son regard comme prise en faute.

-Alice si tu nous cache quelque chose , dis le nous je d'un ton qui ce fit plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-non tous vas bien . Bella ne devrais plus tarder.

C'est a ce moment précis que je sentis son odeur , je la suivais comme un animal poursuivant sa proie , complétement enivré , a quelques métres je vis l'imaginable , Bella en train d'embrasser ce grognement sortis de ma george malgré moi, je ne pouvais me contenir , je me mis en position d'attaque lorsque Bella ce retourna pour me faire face j'étais comme figé , omnubilé , puis Alec apparut devant nous , je ne pouvais plus la voir , ma colère redoublèrent je courut vers lui , il fit de même il utilisa son pouvoir sur moi.

-reste derriere Bella lu lança t'il.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger et ne voyais plus rien.

Puis tous eme revins je vis alors jasper métriser Alec aidé d'Alice , je me rapprochais alors de Bella .

POV Bella

Alec m'avait demand de rester derrière mais j'avais peur qu'Alice et Jasper ne le tue , je m'abstenais de regarder Ewdard je devais protéger alec avant tous.

Je projetais alors Alice et Jasper beaucoup plus loin , ainsi qu'Edward au passage et me rapprochais emmédiatement d'Alec afin de le protéger de mon bouclier.

-tu vas bien?

-oui ne t'inquiète pas , il m'on surpris , cela ne ce reprodura pas , soit en sur.

-bella nous voulons juste te parler , suppliais Alice

-je n'ai rien a vous dire. Crachais je et intensifia mon bouclier sur eux afin de leur faire mal , il grimaçais de soufrance mais au moins ils ne parlaient plus.

-Bella , arrête.

J'entendis alors au loin un soufflement délicat , presque inaudible mais qui m'avait terriblement manqué. Je relachais mon bouclier invonlontairment, mon attention dirigé vers cette ami , amant qui m'avait temps manqué.

Et il apparut devant moi, lentement comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse.

-ja...co...b ?! demandais je trés perplexe.

-bella ...c'est...bien...toi.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de son magnifique visage, si j'avais était encore humaine j'aurais fait de même. Il s'approcha encore lorsque je le vis tomber par terre cherchant son chemin en rampant je me retournais alors en une fraction de seconde.

-tu ne dois pas les écouter , il ne sont pas bon pour toi.

-arrête Alec je t'en prie , je veux écouter ce qu'il a me dire.

-c'est impossible , c'est un loup , un ennemie , il doit mourrir.

Sans réfléchir je levais ma ain et envoya 10 métres plus loins alec me rapprocha de Jacob et l'aider a ce relevais.

Il me prit immédiatement dans ses bras en enfoussant son visage dans mon coup comme il avait l'habitude de le faire auparavant.

-bella ...tu m'as terriblement...manqué.

-son odeur ne me dérangeais pas , j'étais heureuse de le retrouver.

-j'ai crue que tu était morte , c'est ce que cette sangsu ma dit.

Je meretournais alors face a Alice, elle baissa la tête puis la releva comme pour s'expliquer.

-je ne veux pas t'écouter , je ne veux plus vous voir, ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

Alice baissa la tête idem pour Edward , ces traits tiré , et bien quoi c'est lui qui m'avait dit ces mots auparavent.

-je suis désolé ne pas avoir su te protéger.

-ce n'est pas ta faute Jacob , c'est de leur faute (balayant les CULLEN du regard)

Alec rapparut devant moi.

-attend , jacob n'est pas notre ennemie , c'est mon amie, je souhaiterais lui parler avant de rentrer , quand a eux cela a peu d'importance, s'il me dérange trop , je les feraient disparaitres et je pense que Jacob sera ravis de m'aider.

-avec plaisir Jake.

Alec m'embrassa sur la joue je sentis Jacob ce raidir et en regardant vers Edward j'eus la même sensation.

-trés bien soit chuchota t'il.

-je te remercie et encore désolé.(j'avais utilisé mon don sur lui pour protéger Jake)

-ce n'est pas grave , tu te fera pardonner ce soir me lança t'il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Deux grognement surgirent celui de Jacob et celui d'Edward mais aucun ne bougèrent.

-bella je dois te parler, me lança Edward.

Je ne répondis même pas et me détourna entrainant Jacob avec moi.

Une main tiède me retins.

-Bella nous pensions que tu étais morte ,depuis que les volturis son venu te chercher dans cette forêt, Alice ne voyais plus ton avenir.

-écoute Edward je ne souhaite pas entendre tes explications , peux tu l'accepter ou dois je employer la force?

Il recula d'un pas et me lacha le poignet.

-m'as tu oui ou non abandonné dans cette forêt?

-oui mais

-non... pas de mais , tu ne voulais plus de moi a tes cotés tu as étais trés clair , j'en ai fait mon deuil maitenant laisse nous.

Je prie la main de Jacob et partis sans leur toucher un mot de plus.

POV Edward

Elle ne souhaitait occunement écouter mes explications , je savais que cela ne serait chose aiser mais maintenant je me demandé si elle arrivera un jour a me pardonner ,elle la fait si facilement avec Jacob. Jacob?

-c'est toi n'est ce pas Alice?

-c'est moi quoi?

-tu as appelé Jaob.

-oui je suis désolé , je pensais qu'il nous aiderais a le faire comprendre a Bella , en plus elle la pardonné si facilement.

Je ne dis rien , en réfléchissant c'était peu être ma chance , passé par ce loup!

-Edward je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

-je t'ecoute.

-lorsque tu n'étais pas là , Bella a passé beaucoup de temps avec Jacob.

-oui et alors.

-non Edward , tu ne comrpend pas , Bella aimait Jacob , il était en couple .

Je ne pouvais plus parler si j'avais eut un coeur il aurait explosé.

Cetta animal , ce chien avait oser toucher a Bella , ma Bella.

-est ce qu'ils ont...? (Je ne pouvais finir cette phrase)

-oui Edward , il était plus proche que tu ne l'as jamais été.

C'est comme ci on venait de m'arracher le coeur a vif , je savais qu'elle ne resterait pas seul toute sa vie mais de le savoir , cela me blessais profondément, elle avait partagé quelque chose qu'ensemble nous n'avions jamais fait.

Est ce pour cela qu'elle a aussi vite pardonner a Jacob? l'ai je vraiment perdu pour l'éternité?

POV Bella

Beaucoup plus loin je finis par m'arreter , Jacob me détaillais de la tête au pied.

-tu es magnifique Bella

-je te remercie.

Il me repris dans les bras et me serra la chaleur de sa peau me brulait au contact de ma peau glacé.

-j'ai crue que je ne te reverrais jamais.

-explique moi, que c'est il passé aprés que les volturies sont venue me chercher.

-Les loups sont revenue a eux ils m'ont emmené au village ou l'on a soigné, preque tous mes os était fracturé il ma fallut plusieurs jours pour m'en remettre et lorsque je me suis réveillé tu n'étais plus la , j'ai alors courut chez les CULLEN pour savoir s'il savait quelque chose et c'est alors qu'Alice ces figé en te cherchant pour finalement me dire que tu étais...morte...depuis j'ai quitté la meute et cela fait 1 an et demie que je tue tes congénérent pour me venger.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire , il avait temps souffert et moi qui croyait qu'il m'avait abandonné car il ne supportais pas le fait que je ne sois plus humaines.

-Bella a quoi pense tu?

-je croyais que tu ne souhaitais plus me voir?

-et pourquoi n'aurais je plus voulu?

-parce que j'étais comme eux...des vampires...je pensais que c'est parce que je n'étais plus humaine.

-Bella tant que tu me souhaitait a tes cotés peu m'importais.

-même encore maintenant?

-même maintenant ajouta t'il.

-tu m'aime encore?

-je t'ai crue morte pendant plus d'une années mais depuis que je sais que tu es envie mon coeur bat sur le même rytme effreiné qu'avant.

-jacob je ne sais pas, c'est trop soudain j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

-je comprend , je reste dans ces bois quand tu voudras me parler viens , je te retrouverais.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue avant de disparaitre . Je retournais en direction de volturia mais je e retrouvais face au cullen il n'avait pas bougé, Edward était a genoux sur le sol et alice et jasper le regardais tristement.

-que faites vous encore ici? Leur demandais je.

Edward releva sa tête dépite face a moi en 1 seconde il ce retrouvait a quelques millimètre de mes lèvres , je ne pouvais plus bouger comme hypnotysé , il encra son regard dans le mien

-bella écoute moi je t'en supplie...lorsque je t'ai abandonné dans la forêt c'était pour te protéger par pour les raisons que tu pense , je t'avais mis en danger avec James puis laurent et victoria quand a Jasper ce ne fut que la goutte d'eau ...Bella je t'aime a en mourrir , je t'ai mentie disant que je ne t'aimais plus pourtant tu la crue...ensuite lorsque j'ai voulu tous avouer tu avais été emmené par les volturies ...Alice ne voyait plus ton avenir ...nous avons pensés que tu était ...morte...mais lorsque je t'ai revue le soir au bal...je n'y croyais pas...je

-arr...ête... souflais je.

Il me scrupta, j'avais mal au coeur comme lorsque j'étais humaine , je ne savais pas quoi faire ni quoi dire , la douleur était trop encré , marqué dans mon coeur.

Il me tira vers lui le posais mon visage dans son coup , il me serrra comme si j'allais disparaitre ou me débattre mais je ne fit rien , lorsqu'il relacha son é me reculais.

Je ne peux pas...je ne veux pas...pas encore;...

Je partis le plus vite possible , prendre le maximum de m'attendait et Jacob et Edward m'avais fait leur déclaration que devais je faire, qui devais je choisir?


	12. Chapter 12

POV Bella

que devais je faire , Alec avait toujours était présent pour moi depuis ma transformation , et une attirance très forte c'était ressentie mais je venais de retrouver Jacob mais surtout Edward , pour ceux dernier même si les sentiments que j'ai pour lui vaux bien plus que ce que je ressent pour Jacob et Alec je n'arrive pas a lui pardonner.

Il dit m'aimer et m'avoir toujours aimé?! mais est ce vraiment le cas? n'est ce pas plutôt parce que j'ai beaucoup de pouvoir et qu'il préfère me garder en ami qu'en ennemie.

S'en que je m'en rende compte j'étais arrivé a ma chambre , lorsque j'ouvrais la porte , Alec était assis sur mon lit fixant le sol , il tourna son regard inquiet vers moi .

-alec...que fais tu ici?

-alors avec ce loup?

-nous avons était proche mais il ne restera qu'un ami.

-je vois (dis t'il comme soulagé.)...quoi ...tu ne me dis pas tout...a t'il essayé de..

-non (le coupais je)...ce n'est pas ça

-alors quoi ...je ne suis pas aveugle Bella , quelques chose ne va pas.

-comment fais tu pour lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert?

Demandais-je le sourire au lèvre il rigolait légèrement avec son plus beau sourire.

-je te connais très bien c'est tout, assez d'ailleurs pour savoir que cela a rapport au CULLEN

je grimaçais légèrement

-soite c'est bien eux , et plus précisément (il me jaugeait du regard) Edward.

Je sentais mes traits ce tiré.

-bien donc j'ai vu juste rajouta t'il.

-oui Edward ma parlé.

-et tu lui a pardonné , tu l'aime? dit il en colère.

-attend Alec , ne le prend pas comme ça d'accord , laisse moi m'expliquer au moins.

-tu n'as rien a ajouter j'ai compris.

Une boule surgit sur mon ventre , lui faire mal me détruisais , a vitesse vampirique je me retrouvais entre ma porte et lui.

Son regard était noir et emplie de douleur, il m'évitait et fixé droit devant lui ma porte.

-Alec ...je t'en prie...ne m'abandonne pas...je n'ai pas la force de..

-pas le force de quoi Bella , de me dire que tu la choisis lui...n'en prend pas la peine ...c'est assez clair.

-je n'ai choisis personne a part toi pour le moment...(ce dernier moi lui dessina quelque ride sur le visage un sentiment de douleur redoubla dans ma poitrine)

-ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, écoute tu es le seul a m'embraser , a me toucher (je lui prie les mains et lui posa sur mes hanches , )...a me faire l'amour.

IL m'enlaça et mis son nez dans mon coup et huma mes cheveux.

-je ne sais pas comment je ferais si tu me quittais, je t'aime tellement Bella.

-je ne souhaite pas te quitter.

-Que vas tu faire avec eux?

-je ne sais pas mais je ne suis pas encore prête a leur pardonner.

Pov Alec

Je voulais lui dire la vérité sur les Cullen mais si je le faisais réellement , elle me quitterait et cela je ne peux me le permettre.

Je contentais de la serrer dans mes bras en son contact je me sentais tellement bien , je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'éloigner, j'avais vécu depuis 180 ans avec les volturies pourtant cela ne fais qu'un 1 an et demie que j'ai l'impression de vivre, je suis heureux en sa présence , en son contact , son regard me fait vibrer je ne pourrais vivre sans elle.

POV Edward.

Je venais de parler a Bella , pourtant elle n'avait pas l'air de me pardonner , je ne suis même pas sur qu'elle m'est écouté jusqu'au bout, et elle est partit tellement vite , j'aurais pu la rattraper mais elle voulait du temps.

-Edward...(c'est Jasper qui me sortit de mes pensés)

-mmm

-ne soit pas trop découragé.

-Jasper si tu as quelque chose a me dire fais le simplement.

-même si Bella t'en veux , elle t'aime j'en suis sur, ce que j'ai ressentis c'est...tellement fort ...mais sa colère et sa haine l'aveugle...elle ne veut pas te pardonner...mais son coeur ...lui te veux auprès d'elle.

CE que me disais Jasper me rendais heureux sauf un point.

-vas t'elle choisir son coeur ou sa raison?

-je ne serais y répondre Edward je suis désolé.me répondit il tristement.

-et moi qui ne sert a rien , je ne peux même pas voir les choix de Alice.

Jasper la prit dans les bras , je ne voulais pas être prêt d'eux leur amour me tuer , celle que j'aimais était avec un autre, la en ce moment même , il devait l'embrasser , la toucher , je frappait le premier arbre prêt de moi pour calmer ma colère mais ce ne fut que le contact de la main de Jasper sur mon épaule qui m'apaiser un petit peu , son pouvoir était assez efficace.

-calme toi Edward soit patient , je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais tu dois prendre ton mal en patience.

-te rend tu compte qu'en ce moment ce volturie la touche ; l'embrasse, passe du temps avec ma Bella.

-tu ne dois pas penser a ça , elle est peu être seul.

-j'ai lu les pensés d'Alec , il ne la laissera pas si facilement, il a passé tous son temps avec elle jusqu'à présent, il ne me sera pas aisé de m'en débarrasser.

-rentrons ,elle sait ou nous sommes nous attendrons qu'elle vienne vers nous.

-et si elle ne le fait pas? Y as tu seulement pensé.

-elle le fera Edward , ce qu'elle ressent pour toi est beaucoup trop fort.

-mais sa haine et sa colère son tout aussi fort.

-tu dois lui laisser le temps et lui faire comprendre que nous ne l'avons pas abandonné la deuxième fois mais que c'est les volturies que ce sont joué du pouvoir d'Alice.

-nous devons rentré , les autres vont s'inquiéter. Je coupais court a la conversation.

Alice et Jasper acquiescèrent.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour a toutes , je viens de relire mon dernier chapitre sur le forum et je m'apperçois qu'il manque plein de mot , c'est du a un problème de logiciel , n'est pas compatible avec mon logiciel d'écriture , alores n'hésitez pas a me faire remarquer s'il y a des soucis de compréhension.

POV Bella

Je devais commencer par retrouver Jacob celui qui avait le plus souffert, Alec ne m'avais pas quitté de toute la nuit, j'étais égoïste je le voulais auprès de moi au cas ou Jacob et Edward disparaissaient de nouveau , alors qu'il n'aimait que moi qui puis est sincèrement.

Mais je n'avais pas la force de lui demander de sortir de ma vie, j'avais besoin de lui, de sa présence de son odeur même si il n'était pas réellement celui dont j'avais besoin que tous on corps appelait.

**-Alec je dois aller voir un ami , peux tu me laisser y aller?**

**-je t'accompagne Bella**

**-s'il te plais Alec , je dois y aller seul , je ne crains rien.**

**-soite laisse moi t'accompagner et lorsqu'il sera là , je vous laisserez seul?**

**-d'accord.**

A quoi bon continuer a discuter , il ne me laisserais jamais partir seul de toute faç prenions la voiture comme d'habitude , a une seul exception, Alec restait muet , distant, mais cela me convenait , je n'avais qu'une chose en tête retrouver Jacob.

Arrivé dans notre coin habituel , Alec me déposa un doux baiser sur le front.

**-si tu as besoin de moi , je ne serais, jamais loin.**

**-je te remercie.**

A peine fut il partit , que j'appelais Jacob.

**-Jacob...jacob...jak**

je me tue au moment ou un loup roux apparut devant moi , son regard croisière le mien, il avança lentement , le souffle fort, puis il mis sa tête contre ma poitrine , il me demandait une caresse comme lorsque nous étions ensemble avant.

Il était toujours trés calin , même plus qu' disparut derrière un arbre et réapparut vêtu de sn fidèle short , il coura dans ma direction et me fit tournoyer, nous rigolions, il tournait et tournait jusqu'à ce que l'on trébuche, il mit sa main derrière a tête pour qu'elle ne touche pas le sol, je n'avais rien sentis , a condition rendais le sol doux comme des rires avait finis en sourire , il était eu dessus de moi a quelques millimètre de mes lèvres , je sentais son souffle.

**-je te fais toujours de l'effet n'est ce pas?**

Il avait toujours cette habitude de dire ce qu'il pense, je ne répondis pas , il approcha encore plus son visage qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais je me laissais faire , ces lèvres entra en contact avec les miens , pourtant je ne ressentais plus la même chose qu'avant , il recula le sien.

**-tu ne ressent plus rien n'est ce pas?**

**-je suis désolé , Jacob.**

**-non je comprend tu préfère les sangsues maintenant que tu en es une !**

Il ce releva d'un bond, il était trés en colère.

**-Jacob... attend... c'est juste que ce que je ressens pour toi... c'est de l'amitié... tu comprends ? ne m'en veux pas j'ai besoin de ton amitié?**

**-c'est bon Bella te fatigue pas , j'ai compris.**

Il me tourna le dos et partis s'enfonçant dans les bois.

**-mais attend ...tu compte revenir? ou partir?**

**-pour le moment je reste ...je viens de retrouver la personne la plus importante a mes yeux , hors de question que j'abandonne si rapidement.**

Il m'obligeais toujours a sourire a ses blagues , il me le rendit , revint vers moi et m'embrassa sur les joues a la commissure des lèvres.

Lorsqu'il disparu je repensait au CULLEN j'avais envie de les voir de le réfléchir je courais en direction de l'adresse que m'avais donné Edward , ça faisait deux semaines que je ne les avaient pas revu.

Arrivé devant leur maison , je fus surpris , elle ressemblait terriblement a la villa de forks , j'allais passer la porte quand une main tiède mais ferme me retint, je relevais le regard vers cette personne.

**-n'y va pas.**

**-Alec?! lâche moi...je dois leur parler.**

**-non reste prêt de oi...Bella...je t'en prie.**

**-je veux juste leur parler...écoute Alec tu me fais mal lâche moi.**

**-si je te laisse y aller...je te reverrais plus...je ne peux pas.**

Il essaya d'utiliser son pouvoir sur moi, je n'en revenais pas, surtout qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien contre moi, j'allais utiliser mon pouvoir quand je sentis de me faire basculer a l'opposé et un grognement retentit , suivit de plusieurs grognements.

C'était les CULLEN qui venaient prendre ma défense, mais juste devant moi celui qui m'avais fait basculer c'était Edward, je me mis entre Alec et es CULLEN et utilisa mon bouclier , il ce retrouva chacun dans une bulle , les traits d'Edward était déchiré de colère et maintenant de surprise.

**-Arrêter ! je ne veux pas que vous vous batiez a cause de moi...Alec je t'en prie laisse moi leur parler...je serais la dans une heure...s'il te plais.**

**-soite! de toute façon tu es tellement têtu.**

Edward grogna , il ce débattait dans mon champ de force, je le regardais ahurie, et tourna mon attention sur Alec , un sourire dessinait sur son visage.

**-Alec ça suffit , je sais ce que tu es en train de faire...je te retrouve a volturia**.

Je relâchait mon bouclier afin qu'il parte mais détenait toujours les CULLEN au cas ou Alec voudrez les prendrent en traite.

Une fois éloigné , je résorbées mon bouclier, Alice me sauta dans les bras.

**-Bella ...tu nous as tellement manqué.**

**-alice...** soufflait je

puis Emette qui me porta et me fit virevolter .

**-contente de te revoir petite soeur , tu nous a terriblement manqué**

**-bella ravie de te revoir , qui puis est en vampire , cela évitera le risque de te tuer**. un sourire qui ce voulait ironique mais sur son visage rendait tel une grimaçe.

**-Jasper!**! dis je

Esmée me prie tendrement dans les bras ainsi que Carlisle me soufflant qu'il était content d'avoir retrouvé leur fille, puis Rose de loin:

**-bella.**

je la saluais aussi

Je jetais un regard a Edward il me fixait , avec son éternel masque sur le visage m'empêchent de découvrir ses humeurs, pourtant lorsqu'il s'aperçut que je le fixais a mon tour , il eut l'air surpris l'espace d'une seconde et détourna son regard de moi.


	14. Chapter 14

voilà un petit chapitre en attendant demain

POV Edward

Nous étions tous dans le salon quand je sentis l'odeur de Bella instinctivement je me rapproché de la baie vitré, c'est alors que je la vit entrain de ce débattre contre Alec qui lui maintenais le poignet sans rien dire je fonçait a l'extérieur avec ma rapidité je fus a leur hauteur en quelques secondes , il lui faisait mal elle lui demandais d'arrêter.

Je l'attrapa et la faisait basculer au dessus de mon dos pour quelle atterrisse derrière moi , un grognement sortit de ma gorge face a Alec, je voulais le réduire à néant.

Ma famille m'avait rejoint et ce trouvaient derrière moi grognant contre notre pire ennemie , la présence de Bella quitta mon dos et ce retrouva entre nous , elle bloquait dun coté ma famille et moi et de l'autre Alec:

**-Arrêter ! je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez a cause de moi...Alec je t'en prie laisse moi leur parler...je serais la dans une heure...s'il te plais.**

Sa voix me brisa le coeur pourtant ma rage était toujours présente, c'est alors qu'il ce rapprocha d'elle pour lui chuchoter.

**-soite! de toute façon tu es tellement têtu.**

Cette familiarité avec ma Bella ne me convenais guère, me faire comprendre qu'il la connaissait mieux que moi me rendais fou de rage, il me jeta un regard et je pouvais lire ses pensés , les caresses , les baisers , les mots doux tous ce qu'il avait donné a ma belle et qu'elle lui avait rendu, elle ce donnait complètement a lui alors que nous n'avions jamais eut...

Je me débattait pour sortir de ce champ de force , je voulais lui arracher la tête, le démembrer, peux n'importait les conséquences, mais je n'arrivais pas a me dégager, Lorsqu'il partit , je réclamait toujours vengeance , les ondes de calme que m'envoyait Jasper ne servait a rien, ça n'est que lorsque je croisa le regard de Bella que je me figeait et rester tranquille.

Lorsqu'elle résorba son bouclier toute la famille la salua , moi je n'osais plus bouger, comment devais je réagir avec elle , me voulait elle encore? me détestait elle? devais je aller lui parler? ou la laisser venir?

Soudain elle croisa mon regard , perdu dans mes pensés je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je la fixais , je baisais instinctivement le regard.

POV Jacob

J'avais enfin revu Bella , être en son contact m'avait manqué pourtant quelque chose en elle avait changé, mis a part bien sur qu'elle était vampire, ses sentiments en mon égard était différent , je le ressentais aussi , elle n'étais plus qu'un amour de jeunesse.

Me promenant dans les bois j'aperçus une humaine , je me cachais afin de me retransformer en humain , je ne devais pas me faire remarquer par les humains, je passais mon short rapidement , elle ce trouvait toujours dos a moi , son odeur était alléchante come de la mûre, elle était assis sur un tronc prés de cette étendue d'eau.

**-bonjour, tu ne devrais pas rester seul dans ces bois , ils ne sont pas trés su**r. lui lançais je sur le ton de l'ironie.

Lorsqu'elle ce retourna et quelle croisa mon regard , je fus secouer , mes jambes ce mirent a trembler , puis l'air ce déroba je me retrouvé a genoux , elle me fixait son regard encré dans le mien , elle avançait sans dire un mot , je me relevais instinctivement mon corps réagissait comme un aimant j'avais besoin d'elle , nous n'étions a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre , je me figeait lorsqu'elle ne bougeait plus , j'aurais fais n'importe quoi pour elle , je ne la connais pas et pourtant je ferais tous ce qu'elle me demande , peux m'importe les conséquences , elle est ...mon...imprégné.

**-je...je..m'appelle...rose.**

Sa voix était tous simplement magnifique , chantante, ensorcelante.

**-jacob.**

Elle ce rapprocha encore et nos lèvres ce metterent en contact tous mon corps iradié, j'en voulais toujours et encore plus mais elle ce recula , un regard d'étonnement moi je savais ce qu'il ce passait mais elle ne comprenait pas.

**-c'est normal , ne t'inquiéte pas , je ressent la même chose que toi.**

**-mais comment? me demanda t'elle.**

Je lui racontais tous , de toute façon maintenant je ne voyais plus ma vie sans elle.


	15. Chapter 15

POV Bella

Toute la famille me parlait me pourtant la seul chose qui m'intéressait était les explications dEdward , malgré tout l'intéressait rester loin de moi , 'ignorant totalement , je voulais pour le moment comprendre sa réaction envers Alec et pourquoi est il venu me défendre si c'est pour le regretter maintenant

**-Je pense que nous devrions les laisser parler** , annonça Alice.

Et sans que je n'eus le temps de répondre il avait déjà tous disparus me lançant seul avec Edward , toujours figé le regard dans le vide a 10 mètres de moi, son regard ce releva progressivement mais bien trop long pour un vampire, son regard trahissait de l'inquiétude , de la douleur , de la ...culpabilité !? mais aucu son ne sortait de sa bouche , je devais alors prendre la parole.

**-je ne comprend pas , si tu regrette d'être venu t'interposer , tu n'avais qu'a me laisser régler le problème avec Ale**c crachais -je amer.

Ma phrase avait eut sur lui l'effet d'une baffe, ses traits ce tirèrent et il finit par me répondre.

**-tu as raison... tu ne comprend rien**

**-oh et que devrais je comprendre exactement toi qui ma abandonné deux fois de suite?! hurlais je**

**-non...je...Bella ...laisse moi t'expliquer...s'il te plais...souffla t'il presque imperceptible.**

**-je t'écoute alors que vas tu me raconter que tu as fait ça pour mon bien ? je t"en prie arrête , je ne suis plus la petite humaine d'avant , je suis forte , et je te rappel que je faisais et fais d'ailleurs toujours partis de la garde d'Aro.**

**-...**

Son visage ce déchira de nouveau avec en plus un air d'étonnement.

**-...**

**-quoi ? tu ne le savais pas? oui ils m'ont transformés , et Aro ma prit dans sa garde afin de profiter de mes pouvoirs , mais avais je le choix ? je n'avais qu'Alec tous ce temps prêt de moi , pour me soutenir.**

Son regard figea de nouveau le sol il ne voulait pas que je puisse voir son visage, mais je voyais sa machoire ce durcir.

**-n'as tu donc rien a me dire , alors soite je ne t'importunerais pas plus longtemps.**

Je ne voulais qu'une seul chose a cette instant c'était fuir loin de l'homme qui m'ignorais volontairement.

Ume main tiède retenais mon poignet et je m'abattit sur un torse dur comme du marbre mais en même temps tellement doux.

**-ne part pas...pas tous de suite...je dois te parler...mais le puis je encore...me laisserez tu encore une chance de m'expliquer?**

Il m'avait dis tous ça son visage dans mon coup , c'est lèvres prêt de mon oreille , des frissons parcourait tous mon corps , je ne pouvais en supporter plus , a l'aide de mon bouclier je le faisais reculer de quelque pas, son regard et ces traits me prouvé que je l'avais fait souffrir mais cela ne pouvait être physique car j'avais fait attention d'y aller lentement.

**-je t'écoute mais je te serais gré de garder tes distances.**

Il acquiesça presque comme soulagé.

**-bella lorsque je t'ai quitté dans cette forêt c'est parce que je croyais devoir te protéger.**

**-tu n'avais pas a prendre de décision a ma place.**

**-attend..., lorsque je t'ai dis ne plus t'aimer , je t'ai menti pourtant tu l'as cru sans hésiter.**

**-parce que je ne voyais pas comment toi un dieu vivant pouvait vouloir d'une pauvre et navrante petite humaine, et puis ça ne t'as pas parut difficile.**

**- je n'ai jamais rien fait d'aussi difficile en plus d'un siècle... Bella je t'ai toujours dit et répété que tu etais tous ce qui comptait pour moi et je le pense encore.**

**-ne dis pas ça , je sais pertinemment que c'est faux si c'était vrai et que tu m'aimais toujours tu serais venu lorsque Jane est venu me chercher ou même Alice grâce a ces visions.**

**-Alice n'avait aucune vision lorsque tu étais avec Jacob , elle te la deja dit , et tu étais avec lui lorsque Jane est venue , elle ta transformé prêt de Jacob donc Alice était toujours dans le noir pour elle , tu ...t'amuser avec Jacob, ça n'est que lorsque ce dernier est venu nous avouer que Jane t'avais kidnappé qu'Alice a chercher ou tu étais mais elle ne voyais rien , le néant , nous avons tous déduis que tu étais morte.**

Je ne savais pas quoi dire moi qui pensé avoir était abandonné , je me trompais , ils avaient tous souffert.

**-bella durant cette annés passé loin de toi te croyant morte je ne vivais plus , me nourrissais plus , je ne voulais qu'une chose me venger sur Jane voilà pourquoi j'étais venu au bal ... mais quand je t'ai vu...mon existante a de nouveau basculé , je voulais de nouveau être prêt de toi pourtant tu m'as repoussé , mais je comprend ce que tu as enduré.**

**-non tu ne comprend pas !...mais je vais te montrer.**

je me rapprocha de lui d'un pas afin détendre mon bouclier pour qu'il voit ce que j'ai ressentis lorsqu'il ma quitté puis lorsque j'ai étais transformé et la première personne que j'ai vu en me réveillant , un grognement sortis de sa bouche , il me prit la main et alla de lui même dans le reste de mes souvenirs , les partis de chasse avec Alec , ses caresses , mes baisers , nos relations.

**-non arrête!**

je le projetais a plusieurs métres de moi il atterit néanmoins sur ses pieds , il donna un coup de poing dans un arbre qu'il brisa en plusieurs morceaux , il était fou de rage , je ne l'avais encore jamais vu comme ça , je gardais mon bouclier de protection autour de moi.

Jasper ce trouva a coté d'Edward sans que je 'en aperçoive.

**-Edward tu dois te calmer, n'oublie pas que ces toi qui la abandonné , arrête ou tu la perdras définitivement.**

Il relava un regard emplis d'inquiétude de colère et de culpabilité vers moi.

**-pourquoi as tu fouillé dans ma mémoire , ne pouvais tu pas te contenter de ce que je t'offrais? et puis pourquoi réagirent ainsi , tu voulais que je t'oublie , que je vive ma vie comme si tu n'avais jamais existé , oserais tu me le reprocher?**

**-tu as raison, tous est de ma faute , je n'aurais jamais du...(il revins vers moi front contre front) pourras tu me pardonner? nos donneras tu une autre chance?**

**-je ne sais pas Edward , pour le moment je ne peux pas , j'ai trop souffert et en aucun cas je ne veux le revivre.**

J'en profitais pour lui montrais ma souffrance humaine et ce que je ressentais a chaque fois que je pensais a eux lorsque j'étais vampire , il ce laissa tomber sur le sol à genoux , les bras le long de son corps.

**-Bella tu es en train de le briser lui aussi a souffert , regarde**.m'annonça Jasper.

Je ressentie alors une douleur atroce je tombais a genoux aussi puis le néant rien , j'avais l'impression d'être sous le pouvoir d'Alec

**-ça suffit laisse là** cria Edward .

Mes sentiments revenaient.

**-tu n'es pas la seul a avoir soufert ce que tu viens de ressentir c'est ce qu'Edward a éprouvé le jour ou l a crut t'avoir perdu et cela a durer 1 ans et demie**. cracha Jasper.

Edward tenait maintenant la gorge de son frére

**-je t'ai demandé d'arrêter , c'est moi qui les faits souffrir , elle a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut de moi, part ...ne t'immisce plus.**

Jasper repartis dans la maison, je ne savais plus quoi dire , lui aussi avait terriblement souffert, il me coupa de mes pensés, l'air grave:

**-je suis désolé.**

**-pourquoi?**

**-pour Jasper , pour t'avoir laissé, et pour t'avoir fait souffrir.**

**-je ne sais pas Edward , je ne sais vraiment pas si je suis prête a te pardonner , aujourd'hui j'ai compris que tu avais souffert aussi , cela dit tu as choisis de m'abandonner moi j'ai souffert sans avoir le choix.**

**-bella...**

Il s'approchait mais je l'en empêchait avec mon bouclier.

**-je ne suis pas prête et Alec m'attend ...je dois y aller.**

**-reviendras tu?**

**-je ne sais pas , je ne sais vraiment pas...**

Je repartis en direction de volturia en quittant la forêt j'aperçus la voiture d'Alec.


	16. Chapter 16

bonjour a toute désolé pour le retard , je n'éatais pas là aujourd'hui , bref en esperant que celui ci vous plaise autant que les autres voir plus :)

et surtout n'hésitez pas avec vos com...merci a toute celle qu m'en laissent régulièrement...

POV Bella

Alec était la adossé a sa voiture , avez t'il entendu les paroles d'Edward et les miennes? si j'avais eut un coeur il aurait battu a tous rompre , certes je n'avais rien fait de mal mais je n'avais pas était ferme et claire avec Edward je lui laisser une chance, pourquoi? je ne sais pas , mon corps le voulait lui , il le reconnaissait comme mon âme soeur mais pas ma raison, elle était contre... pas après ce qu'il m'avait fait.

Je n'étais qu'a quelque pas d'Alec ses yeux rouge rencontrèrent les miens mais il ne comptait casser ce silence devenue bien trop gênant a mon gout

**-est ce que tu m'attend depuis que je t'ai demandé de partir?**

**-évidement comment voulais tu que je parte , te laissant seul chez eux! (** il laissa passer une once de dégoût sur ce simple mot "eux".)

**-Je suis désolé pour tout a l'heure , Alec mon corps a réagit tous seul , je...**

mais il me coupa

**-ce n'est pas grave , mais tu ne compte quand même pas leur pardonner?... lui pardonner? finis t'il sur un murmure**

**-je ne sais pas Alec , ils m'ont appris des choses qui remette mes choix en question .**

En pensant a cette phrase , oui Edward m 'avait raconté qu'ils me croyaient tous morte et qu'en aucun cas ils m'avaient abandonnés , pour ma transformation Alec était présent comme tous le long de mon changement pourtant il m'en a jamais soufflait mots , il me laissait détester les CULLEN croyant qu'il m'avait abandonné.

**-bella je ne sais pas ce que ta raconté cette Edward mais cela ne dois pas t'atteindre si tu compte avancer.**

**-attend , juste une question , est ce vrai que les CULLEN n'était pas au courant pour moi? l'avez vous fait exprès de me transformer prêt de Jacob? tu ne m'a jamais raconté toute MON histoire...**.(j'insistais sur le "mon histoire")

Il ne répondit pas , son regard était ailleurs , je voyais bien qu'il me cachait quelque chose.

**-Alec!**

Il releva son regard vers moi , un regard emplie de culpabilité , de honte et de... de...de ...peur?!

**-écoute Bella c'était l'idée de Aro , il a était mis au courant de ton existence par victori**a (ce nom résonnais dans ma tête).

**-victoria ...mais...mais...pourquoi je ne comprend pas**

**-attend laisse moi t'expliquer...victoria est venue demander réclamation auprés d'Aro et de caillus car les CULLEN on tuer son compagnon Laurent pour sauver une humaine du nom de Bella qui était au courant de notre secret , hors cela est un grand manquement a nos loi et mérite la mort , sachant le don d'Alice, Aro et Caillus décidèrent d'ignorer cette information et laissa repartir victoria ,pour garder leur vengeance pour plus tard, ça n'est que lorsque Edward est venu nous rendrent visite sous l'ordre d'Aro , qu'il ta vu dans les visions d'Edward et de ton don , l'impossibilité a ce dernier de lire dans tes pensés,par la suite il a aussi apprit la nature des loups et que lorsque tu te trouvais en compagnie de Jacob , Alice ce retrouvais Aveugle**.

**-comment as t'il su qu'Alice ne pouvait avoir de vision lorsque j'étais en présence de Jacob?**? dis je stupéfaite.

**-je les ai surveillé et écouter parler lorsqu'il était a volturia , et j'ai surveillé aussi Alice lorsqu'elle était prêt de toi , je l'ai entendue te l'avouer, et nous avons profité avec Jane , Demetrie , félix pour venir te tuer lorsque tu aurais était seul avec ton loup dans la forêt , pendant que les CULLEN était loin et nous n'avons pas prévenue Aro pour Qu'Edward ne puisse lire dans ses pensés,mais nous avons changé d'avis quand tu n'as eut aucune réaction avec nos pouvoirs , nous savions qu'Aro serait ravie d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi dans sa garde, nous t'avons donc transformé dans cette forêt , nous ne savions pas par contre que ton bouclier augmenterais autant lors de ta transformation , ce qui ta rendue insensible a tous les dons même ce d'Alice, ce qui a était néanmoins un trés bonne avantage pour nous.**

Je ne savais plus quoi dire , il avait tous jouer un double jeu , ma famille , les CUULEN , Jacob tous le monde me croyaient réellement morte , voilà pourquoi j'étais seul , je ne voulais plus le voir pour le moment , je voulais simplement être seul , je repartais loin , loin de tout et de tout le monde , les yeux dans le néant , je ne regardais pas ou j'allais , quand je rentrais dans un mur.

**-Bella je t'en prie ... ne pars moi... parle moi... je voulais tout avouer depuis longtemps mais j'avais tellement peur de ta réaction...peur de te perdre.**

**-je ne ...VEUX PA**S hurlais je

Mon bouclier le fit valser a plusieurs mètres de moi , je ne voulais personne prêt de moi...personne sauf une...

POV Alec

Je venais enfin de tous lui révéler ; mais elle ne réagissait pas , son visage trahissait sa colère , sa haine , sa tristesse et son dégoût , lorsque je fis un pas dans sa direction , elle partis , néanmoins je l'a rattrapé rapidement , elle avait l'air perdu , ne comptait que sur ses sens vampirique pour ne pas tomber ni trébucher mais ne garder pas ou elle allait , jusqu'a ce que je me plaça devant elle , elle me rentra dedans .

**-Bella je t'en prie ... ne pars moi... parle moi... je voulais tout avouer depuis longtemps mais j'avais tellement peur de ta réaction...peur de te perdre.**

Son regard devint noir de rage

**-je ne ...VEUX PA**S hurla t'elle

et d'un geste de la main , mes pieds quittèrent le sol , je m'aplatis à plusieurs mètres d'elle , arrachant plusieurs arbres au passage , en me relevant , elle avait disparut , l'avais je perdu pour toujours? me reviendrat-elle?

POV Edward

Bella ne 'avais pardonné et je ne sais vraiment pas si elle le ferait un jour, pourtant elle ne m'avait pas non plus dit clairement qu'elle ne me souhaitait plus jamais auprès d'elle? cela me laisser un espoir. je rentrais dans a villa.

Je croisais le regard inquiet de Jasper.

**je suis désolé Ed pour tout a l'heure je me suis...emporté **pensa t'il

**-je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Jasper.**

Une once de colère remontait en moi , quand je le voyais faire souffrir ma Bella.

**-je vais aller chasser , cela me changera les idées.**

**pensa Jasper.**

**-non je préfère y aller seul.**(j'avais répondu d'un ton qui ce voulait calme mais paraissait sec)


	17. Chapter 17

POV Edward

J'en voulais terriblement a Jasper , je ne pouvais rester prêt de lui sous peine de lui faire des choses que je regretterais probablement par la suite , mais pour le moment ma colère ce trouvait bien trop grande , j'essayais de l'apaiser en chassant on repas préféré le pumas.

Une fois que j'avais terminé de chasser , je ne me sentais toujours pas calmer , je n'étais pas prêt a retourner a la villa , ma haine envers Jasper et a culpabilité envers Bella , je me sentais terriblement mal , tous ce que je voulais a ce moment précis était de l'enlacer , de l'embrasser , la toucher , je revoyais son doux sourire , ses caresses , les miennes que je lui proféré et celle quelle me rendais , son sourire encore humaine , car depuis qu'elle étais vampire , depuis que je l'avais enfin retrouvé , elle me haissais au plus au point , pourra t'elle me pardonner? cette question résonnait toujours dans ma tête ,elle ne me laissais jamais la conscience tranquille.

Sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouvais dans un champ qui ressemblais a si met prendre a la clarière , notre clarière celle que nous aimions aller lorsqu'elle n'étais alors qu'une douce , fragile et aimante humaine, je me couchait dans l'herbre comme il y a quelques années je le faisais avec ma belle mais lorsque je tournais la tête elle n'étais pas là , son absence me rongeait de l'intérieur, alors je préférais fermer les yeux et la revoir dans mes pensés .

Je ne serais dire exactement combien de temps je pensais a elle mais le soleil commençais a redescendre , le soir tombais , je me redressa a l'allure humaine , rien ne me motivait a rentrer , les yeux dans le vague , je la vie , la en face de moi à quelques mètres , mon imagination me jouais des tours , mais si je rêvais malgrés que cela me soit impossible pourtant je voulais continuer a rêver , a la voir , je me leva lentement pour ne pas me réveiller et m'approcha lentement d'elle , elle était magnifique les yeux fermé , un visage parait , un corps parfait , je me coucha a coté d'elle et alla jusqu'à posais mes lèvres sur les siennes , c'étais beaucoup trop pour que je résiste.

Elle me rendis mon baiser d'abord lentement , tendrement puis de plus en plus ardent jusqu'a ce que j'ouvre les yeux.

Et c'est alors que je vis les siens d'un ocre flamboyant , bella ma bella était bien là , je ne rêvais pas , nos lèvres ce touchais toujours jusqu'a ce que je soit projeté bien trop loin pour la toucher de nouveau , elle avait l'air surprise , heureuse et en colère , je portais ma main a mes lèvres , son contact m'avait brulé , ce baiser fougueux m'avait totalement bouleversé , comment arrivais t'elle a me faire ressentir tant d'émotion.

**-je peux savoir ce qu'il ta pris.**

Je me rapprochait lentement afin de prévoir as prochaine attaque.

**-je ...**.(que pouvais je dire la vérité elle me prendrais certainement pour un fou)** ...suis désolé ...je pensais a toi , a nous dans la clairière puis je t'ai vu ...j'ai pensé que je rêvais...alors je me suis laisser aller a mon...fantasme.**

Son air surpris et décontenançait me plaisais grandement.

POV Bella

Je ne savais pas ou j'allais courant dans cette forêt , cherchant des réponses , je détestais les cullen car je pensais qu'ils m'avaient tous abandonnés alors que ceci n'étais que mensonge, tromperie de la part des volturies , de la part d'Alec, comment avez t'il pu me mentir tous ce temps?

Mes pensés s'arrêtèrent lorsque je vis ce magnifique champ , il ressemblait a temps a notre paradis de clairière qui nous appartenait , à Edward et moi , je me mit a me remémorait le temps passé avec lui , puis q ce qu'il m'avait dis quelques heures plus tôt.

il était partis afin de me protéger , je le reconnaissais bien là , et je sais que je l'aime encore , mais je n'ai plus confiance , si je me remettais avec lui et qu'il disparaissait de nouveau , je ne sais vraiment pas si je serais capable de le surpoter, mais loin de lui , j'ai toujours ce trou béant dans la poitrine , surtout depuis que je sais ce qu'il a ressentis pendant tous ce temps loin de moi, et ce qu'il ressent encore maintenant, je me laissais tomber dans l'herbe , au milieu des fleurs , je repensait a lui a ces baisers qui me faisait tant chaviré.

oui ces baisers , cette sensation qui me parcourais le corps lorsqu'il me toucher, sa délicatesse dans ses baisers,c'est alors que je sentis ce baiser tendre que je voulais intensifier ... cette odeur ... ce contact ...ce ne pouvais être qu'une pensé j'ouvris les yeux , je tombais dans les siens, il était là au dessus de moi et nous nous embrassions , non je n'étais pas prête pas prête pour lui pardonner, d'un geste je le repoussa avec une bonne avez t'il oser?

**-je peux savoir ce qu'il ta pris.**

comment n'avais pas remarqué sa présence , ou son odeur plus tôt , j'étais tellement dans mes pensés que je ne m'étais rendue compte de rien , j'avais juste l'impression de rêver , ce qui est totalement impossible dans ma condition , pourtant je le souhaitais tellement que je m'étais dis que peut être j'aurais pu, il me coupa dans mes pensés.

**-je ...**.(il prit un moment avant de me répondre comme s'il cherchait une réponse)** ...suis désolé ...je pensais a toi , a nous dans la clairière puis je t'ai vu ...j'ai pensé que je rêvais...alors je me suis laisser aller a mon...fantasme.**

Il avait crue rêver , comme moi , alors lui aussi me voulais prêt de lui presque autant que je le voulais prêt de moi.

**-ne joue pas avec moi , tu sa bien sentis mon odeur , entendue que je n'avais pas de battement de coeur **crachais je involontairement

**-je ne sais pas pourquoi...j'étais tellement dans mes pensés , j'ai juste espérer , je n'ai pas voulu chercher plus loin...je te voulais prêt de moi...je voulais t'embrasser...alors quand j'ai crue rêver de toi...je e suis juste...Laisser aller...pardonne moi je n'aurais pas du.**

J'étais soudain prise d'un terrible effroi , venais t'il de lire dans mes pensés , il me disait exactement ce as quoi je songeais , non c'étais impossible , mais pourtant , alors il ce joue de moi.

-tu te joue de moi , tu lis dans mes pensés maintenant, et tu n'aurais souhaiter que je le sache , pourtant là tu en fais trop cela est bien trop flagrant.

Il avait l'air totalement surpris et un sourire passa sur son visage alors c'était donc cela.

**-trés bien j'ai compris ton petit jeu , tu n'en gagnera rien a part la mort...**.hurlais je

je le détestais , j'allais pour lever le bras afin d'utiliser mon bouclier mais avec sa vitesse il fut devant moi avant que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit ...de sa main gauche il tenait mon bras droit et de sa main droite il m'attappa par la taille me collant encore plus a lui , je ne pouvais plus bouger , il avait gagné et ce pathétique corps de vampire vacillait dans ces bras , aprés tous ce qu'il m'avait fait, il me faisait toujours de l'effet qu'elle idiote.

**-bella écoute moi...je n'ai pas souris parce que tu disais vrai...je ne peux lire en toi...et cela depuis le début...j'ai souris car si tu as pensé cela ...c'est que tu ressent la même chose que moi...ce qui veux dire que ...tu m'aime toujours...accepte le ...je t'en prie...je ne sais vraiment pas...comment je pourrais vivre sans toi bella.**

Il s'était rapprochait si prêt c'est lèvres frolais les miennes , il attendait qu'une acceptation de a part , je le voulais , je l'aimais a quoi bon lutter , je m'épris de ces lèvres , un baiser doux d'abord emplie de peine de joie et de bonheur , je sentis un sourire des lèvres d'Edward et on l'embrassa de plus en plus fougueusement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigna de mes lèvres , j'en voulais plus encore plus mais il nous mit front contre front, il souriait mais essayait de reprendre son sérieux.

**-cela veux dire ...oui...que tu souhaite encore de moi?**

**-bien sur que je te veux encore prêt de moi , je n'ai jamais cesser de t'aimer même lorsque je te détestais , je t'ai toujours vouer un amour inconditionnelle , comment voudrais tu que je te repousse encore , j'ai essayé afin de me préserver mais cela est encore plus douloureux de te savoir prêt de moi , de te voir sans pourvoir te toucher ou t'embrasser.**

J'avais tellement passé mon temps a le rejetait contre l'avis de mon coeur que je me devais de lui dire la vérité.

Sa seule réponse fut qu'il m'embrassa fougueusement , il me faisait comprendre dans cette douce étreinte , tous ces remords, ces incertitude envers mes choix , et son amour infime.

Nous nous caressions frénétiquement comme par peur de ne plus jamais nous revoir , et avec autant d'amour qu'on pouvais s'en donner.

pourtant au bout de quelques minutes il s'arrêta , son regard était emplie d'amour , de désir intense et de regret.

**-Alice** me soufflat'il

(-je suis tellement heureuse pour vous, je suis désolé Edward de vous interrompre mais ne voyant plus ton futur , j'ai eut peur , mais tous vas bien , c'est parce que tu étais avec Bella, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.) pensa t'elle au loin.

**-quoi** Alice dis je tous simplement

**-elle n'était pas loin , elle me cherchait parce qu'elle ne voyait plus mon futur , elle s'inquiétait.**

il m'embrassa de nouveau , je lui rendis avec toute ma passion refoullé.


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour les filles , désolé pour l'attente , n'étant pas chez moi je n'ai donc pas pu écrire la suite, voici donc exceptionnellement un chapitre le week end pour me rattraper de jeudi et vendredi.

En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours.

POV Bella ,

J'étais terriblement bien dans les bras d'Edward , je ne regrettais rien , certes je ressentais de la culpabilité envers Alec mais il c'était joué de moi , alors pourquoi devrais je encore avoir confiance, je sais qu'Edward même d'un amour sincère et cela est réciproque mais qu'en est il d'Alec ? , il as toujours était là pour moi , mais est ce réellement par amour ? ou est ce seulement les ordres d'Aro? aprés tous il me la bien dis s'il ma transformé c'étais pour que je fasse partis de la garde dAro?

Aro?! comment vais je faire pour le quitter?

**-Bella , mon amour...ne sait tu pas encore combien cela est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir lire dans tes pensés?!**

**-je suis désolé Edwad , je pensais à Alec ..**.(il ce crispa)** et a Aro!**

Son regard emplie de souffrance et d'inquiétude il finit par me dire:

**-regrette tu?**

**-regretter? regretter quoi?**

**-d'être ici ...avec moi?**

**-n'ai je pas étais suffisamment clair ...je t'aime plus que ma propre vie ..;comment peux tu croire une seule seconde de t'avoir choisis ? la seule chose que je regrette c'est d'être entré dans la garde des volturies! jamais il ne me laisserons les quitter!**

**-nous trouverons un autre moyen , ma famille et moi..**

**-il en est hors de question (le coupais je) ...je t'interdis de mêler ta famille a mes problèmes , je gérerait cela seul , je sais qu'Aro te veux ainsi qu'Alice il n'attend que ça de déclarer la guerre a votre famille, peux importe ce qui arrivera , tu ne dois pas être présent ni ta famille.**

**-comment peux tu me demander cela Bella ! je ne peux te laisser courir de risque seul qui puis est pour être avec moi!**

**-je suis plus forte que tu ne le pense Edward , je sais que tu me crois toujours faible comme lorsque j'étais humaine mais j'ai changé beaucoup changé.**

**-Bella..**

**-ça suffit j'ai déjà décidé, fais moi confiance simplement.**

**-non toi fais moi confiance , laisse moi au moins t'accompagner que je sois sur que tu ne risque rien.**

**-je ...je ne peux pas Edward , je serais me protéger je ne crains rien mais toi en l'occurrence tu es sans défense contre les dons mentale , quand au combat physique je ne sais pas mais je ne souhaite pas le découvrir.**

**-mais**

**-Edward lorsque je n'étais encore humaine et que je te demander de participer a vos chasse tu me l' interdisait , j'ai acquiescais... aussi, quand tu m'as quitter je n'ai pas eus mon mot a dire , je te demanderais simplement de faire pareil...accepte ma décision.**

Je l'avais blessé , je lui avais crachait au visage son abandon , mais il ne devais pas m'accompagner.

**-soite, j'accepte mais si tu n'es pas revenue dans 1h alors je te rejoindrait...pourras tu un jour me pardonner?**

Je savais qu'il faisait allusion a son abandon , je pensais l'avoir déjà fait , déjà pardonné mais je n'y arrivais pas , je lui en voulais encore.

**-je ne sais pas Edward ...je sais que je ne peux pas rester loin de toi...mais cette peur d'être de nouveau délaissé me faire atrocement peur.**

**-je ne referais plus jamais cette erreur , je demeurerait auprès de toi jusqu'a ce que tu décideras du contraire**

je l'embrassais tendrement avant de retourner a volturia , je le laisserais tous expliquer a sa famille.

Arrivé devant les portes de Volturia , Alec m'attendais mais je ne souhaitais pas lui parler.

**-Est ce qu'Aro est présent.**

**-oui mais...j'aurais souhaiter te parler avant!**

**-je ne crois pas ...non...je n'ai plus rien a te dire...j'exige audience a Aro maintenant.**

**-pourquoi...puis je savoir**

**-non...mais je souhaite le voir immédiatement...m'aidera tu ou dois je utiliser la manière forte! crachais je.**

**-bien je t'aiderais a une condition?**

**-laquelle?**

**-tu m'offriras un peux de ton temps afin que je m'explique.**

**-d'accord j'accepte mais 10 minutes pas plus.**

Il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et passa devant de moi , je le suivais .

Arrivé dans la grande pièce , Aro et Caillus ce trouvais face a moi, Alec derrière.

**-Bella puis je savoir pourquoi nous avoir convoqué?**

**-Aro pouvez vous demander a Alec de sortir s'il vous plais?**

**-soite.**

D'un geste de la main il faisa signe au jeune vampire de sortir ce que fit celui ci immédiatement.

**-Bien nous t'écoutons Bella!**

**-Aro ...vous devez certainement être au courant que je reparle au CULLEN?**

**-oui nous le savons...continue ma chère!**

**-je souhaiterais demeurer auprés d'eux maintenant...**

**-tu souhaite donc nous quitter pour ces CULLEN!?**

**-oui je suis désolé mais je ne me vois plus loin d'eux maintenant.**

**-ne veux tu pas encore réfléchir Bella tu es un bien tellement précieux pour nous.**

**-je suis désolé Aro mais.**

**-bien...je vois que tu as déjà pris ta décision...dans ce cas...Félix.**

Je me retournais a vitesse vampirique face a mon ennemie, j'utilisais alors mon bouclier sur toute l'assemblé, félix , dimitrie , aro , caillus, jane et toute la garde présente ce retrouvé accroché comme des cadres aux murs.

**-Aro ...je ne te veux pas de mal...mais si tu veux être contre moi...tu dois comprendre que je suis bien plus forte que vous tous réunis!**

**-nous te demandons pardon Bella ...nous te laisserons partir.**

tu m'étonne ils ne peuvent rien contre moi.

**-bien je vous lachent alors .**

Je relacha mon emprise sur eux ...et quitta la salle me laissant partir tranquillement , pourtant je savais que cela ne s'arrêtras pas là, ils souhaiterons ce venger.

Mais pour le moment je souhaitais juste rejoindre Edward , je regardais l'heure je devrais déjà être sur le chemin du retour, Edward devais être mort d'inquiétude.

**-bella !**

**-Alec?**

**-tu m'avais fais une promesse.**

**-je suis désolé je dois vraiment y aller.**

**-dis moi au moins pourquoi avoir voulu voir Aro?**

**-car je souhaitais quitter la garde.**

**-tu ne peux pas, Bella réfléchis ... tu ne fais quand même pas ça... pour cette Edward?**

**-je n'ai pas a m'expliquer Alec...aprés ce que vous m'avez fait!...je ne vous dois plus rien.**

**-Bella je t'en prie...**;(il c'étais rapproché , son visage a quelques centimètre du miens , il me tenais pas la taille, ses yeux encré dans les miens)**... bella je t'aime sincèrement...soite j'ai fait des erreur ... mais je n'ai jamais regretté de t'aimer...ne me laisse pas...je t'en prie,,!**

Son air suppliant me martelait le corps , je l'aimais aussi mais moins qu'Edward! Je ne pouvais le repousser , il en profitait.

**-Bella ...dis moi que tu ne m'aime plus...et je te laisserais me quitter...sans me battre!**

**-s'il te plais... lache moi... Alec**

Je devais lui dire! pourtant aucun mot ne sortais.

Une autre main tiède m'attira vers lui , me faisant sortir de mes pensés.

**-je pense qu'elle a était suffisamment clair** ...cracha trés en colère Edward.

**-Edward?!** dis je surprise.

Il tourna alors son visage vers moi , ses prunelles noir onynx.

**-cela fais 30 minutes que tu aurais du rentrer ...je m'inquiétais !**! dit'il presque comme a bout de souffle.

POV EDward

Cela faisait 1H , Bella devrais être là , pourtant ce n'étais pas le cas , la peur m'avais tiraillé pendant toute son absence, et encore plus maintenant qu'elle n'était pas revenu.

**-Edward** me lança Alice;

**-je dois y aller , je n'aurais jamais du la laisser y aller seul!**

**-attendons nous allons t'accompagner!**

**-je part en premier on ce rejoint là bas!**

Et je partis a vivie allure vers volturia , j'éspérais qu'une seule chose , qu'elle aille bien...


	19. Chapter 19

Un nouveau petit chapitre POV Edward...n'hésitait pas a mettre vos comssss ...en tous cas merci spécialement a chattoncharmant et a cristalle,pour les com , je suis trés contente que mes chapitres vous plaisent toujours autant, me manque des nouvelles de larosesurleau?!

POV EDward

Cela faisait 1H , Bella devrais être là , pourtant ce n'étais pas le cas , la peur m'avais tiraillé pendant toute son absence, et encore plus maintenant qu'elle n'était pas revenu.

**-Edward** me lança Alice;

**-je dois y aller , je n'aurais jamais du la laisser y aller seul!**

**-attendons nous allons t'accompagner!**

**-je part en premier on ce rejoint là bas!**

Et je partis a vivie allure vers volturia , j'éspérais qu'une seule chose , qu'elle aille bien...

Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose par ma faute , je ne me le pardonnerais jamais , je l'ai déjà crue morte pendant plus d'une année et je ne souhaiterais pas revivre ça, pourtant si je la retrouvais blessé ou ...je ne préfére pas y penser , ou pire qu'elle aille bien et qu'elle préfére rester auprés d'Alec...que ferais je?! sans nul doute je la laisserais partir , seul son bonheur compte...mais que deviendrais je si sincérement elle le choississais , je devais me sortir cette idée de la tête , pour cela j'emplifiais ma vitesse ...redoublé d'effort et par la même prenait plus de distance entre ma famille et moi.

Devant cette imence batisse j'aperçevais ma Bella , elle allait bien et partais dans ma direction , elle ne c'était pas aperçu de ma présence j'allais lui faire signe quand je vis ce volturie ce rapprochais d'elle , la retenant par la main.

Jétais encore trés loin mais j'entendais trés nettement leurs paroles ainsi que les pensés d'Alec.

_je ne peux pas la laisser partir , elle doit me_ revenir penssa t'il

**-bella !**

**-Alec?**

**-tu m'avais fais une promesse. **(de quelle promesse parlais t'il)

**-je suis désolé je dois vraiment y aller.**

**-dis moi au moins pourquoi avoir voulu voir Aro?**

**-car je souhaitais quitter la garde.**

**-tu ne peux pas, Bella réfléchis ... tu ne fais quand même pas ça... pour cette Edward?**(je me sentais me consumer , je voulais sa mort a ce Alec)

**-je n'ai pas a m'expliquer Alec...aprés ce que vous m'avez fait!...je ne vous dois plus rien.**

**-Bella je t'en prie...**;(il c'étais rapproché , son visage a quelques centimètre du siens , il la tenait pas la taille, ses yeux encré dans les siens)**... bella je t'aime sincèrement...soite j'ai fait des erreurs ... mais je n'ai jamais regretté de t'aimer...ne me laisse pas...je t'en prie,,!**

Son air suppliant me révulsait , certes il l'aimait apparement sincérement , qui ne l'aurait pas aimer d'ailleurs mais je le détestais ...pour tous l'amour qu'il lui avait donné , pour l'effet qu'il lui produguais...pour être bien trop prêt d'elle en ce moment même , pourtant je devais attendre ...attendre de voir la réaction de Bella...c'était son choix, malheureusement pas le mien.

**-Bella ...dis moi que tu ne m'aime plus...et je te laisserais me quitter...sans me battre!**

**-s'il te plais... lache moi... Alec**

Je devais me dépêcher avant qu'elle ne change d'avis , je la voyais flancher

Je l'attrapais par la taille doucement mais suffisament rapidement pour ne pas qu'alec m'en empêche , a ce moment précis je voulais sincérement sa mort , je devais beaucoup trop me contenir seul Bella apaiserais cette haine, comme elle ne disais rien je m'adressais a l'intéressé

**-je pense qu'elle a était suffisamment clair** ...crachais je hors de moi.

**-Edward?!** m'appela t'elle d'un ton trés surpris

je tournais alors mon regard haineux vers elle .

**-cela fais 30 minutes que tu aurais du rentrer ...je m'inquiétais !**!lui dis je simplement d'un ton qui ce voulais calme.

**-je ...je suis désolé ...j'ai eut quelques soucis avec Aro ...et Alec voulais me parler.**

**-souhaite tu encore lui parler?**

**-non pas maintenant plus tard peux être**... ça réponse me glaça le sang ...elle souhaitait encore le revoir?!

-**quand as toi je te conseil vivement de garder tes distances...**crachais je au visage du volturie

**-c'est a elle de choisir ...ce n'est pas as toi de prendre la décision.**me répondas t'il

Elle ce déplaça entre nous avant de nous dire:

**-arrêter! vous ne pouvez pas vous battre ...sans me faire du mal aussi...écoute Edward je sais que je te fais souffrir...mais même si je t'ai choisis ...je lui dois une explication...s'il te plais?**

**-Bella!**la supplais je du regard...**soite je comprend...escuse moi.**

**-nous en reparlerons plus tard Edward ...Alec je vais repartir avec Edward ...nous continurons notre discusions plus tard si tu veux bien!**

**-bien...tu as mes coordonnés j'attendrais ton appel.**

**-merci Alec .**

Il l'enlaça et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue , un grognement sortis automatiquement de ma gorge, et je le repoussait plus loin...il ce plaça en position de défence...mais il ne fit rien... bella me prit la main et nous nous dirigions vers ma famille qui nous attendait a quelques pas de la ...ne souhaitant pas nous déranger.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour a toutes , petite dédicace a mes chouchoute merci pour vos commentaires chattoncharmant, larosesurleau,cristale...

**POV Bella**

pourquoi n'ai je pas réagis plus vite , bon sang comme je m'en veux , je fais souffrir l'homme de ma vie ainsi qu'Alec , pourquoi n'arrivais je pas a être clair...si seulement pour moi , mes sentiments était clair ce serait tellement plus simple.

Je ne dois surtout pas ...le faire paraitre devant Edward , je le ferais encore souffrir inutilement , heureusement qu'Alice ne peux pas lire mon avenir ou elle verait que j'hésite , seul Jasper peux ce rendre compte de mes sentiments , je dois l'éviter le maximum.

Nous venions de quitter Volturia , sa famille nous attendais un peu plus loin, Jasper était présent...il faut que je trouve un moyen...;

**-Bella...je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensés...mais je sais que quelque chose ne vas pas...parle moi!**

**-non ...ce n'est rien...;rien d'important.**

**-es tu faché contre Jasper?**

**-je...oui...je ne souhaite pas le voir...mais comment sais tu que...?! ( il faut que je profite de cette perche)**

**-tu as murmurait son prénom et tu n'arrête pas de le fixer...bien je comprend , reste ici je vais aller les voir.**

**POV Edward**

Nous venions de quitter Alec , j'aurais souhaitais qu'elle le repousse , quelle lui fasse bien comprendre son choix mais apparemment elle hésitait , je savais qu'elle pensait a ça , mais je devais lui laisser du temps , nous courions jusqu'a ma famille quand je l'entendis murmurait le prénom de Jasper, elle devait s'inquiétait sur le faite qu'il ressent ses émotions , si elle n'était pas prête a m'en parler ...je ne la forcerait pas...je ferais comme si je ne comprenais pas le dilemme qu'elle subit.

-merci d'être venu mais comme vous pouvez le voir nous allons bien, Bella souhaite rester seul avec moi pour le moment, pouvez vous rentrer seul, nous irons a l'hotel pour la nuit.

**-Edward...il la beaucoup bouleversé.**

**-je sais Jasper , mais j'attendrais qu'elle décide de 'en parler ...pour le moment je la laisserais tranquille.**

**-crois tu qu'elle me laisserais lui parler? me demanda Alice, j'acquiésçais simplement d'un signe de la tête.**

**-bien on ce retrouve demain? lançais je a ma famille. (carlisle et Esmée eut un rictus cela les ennuyait de ne pas parler à Bella)**

Toute leurs pensés partait dans ce sens , je repartis vers bella avec Alice.

**-Bella...je suis contente que tu sois de nouveau avec mon frère.**

**POV Bella**

**-Bella...je suis contente que tu sois de nouveau avec mon frère.**

je lui lançais simplement un sourire , elle en profita pour ce jeter dans mes bras.

**-tu m'as terriblement manqué...**

**-toi aussi Alice...ta bonne humeur...et ton extravagance.**

**-oh Bella ...toutes ces années ont était extrêmement difficile pour toute la famille d'ailleurs... pense tu que demain tu viendras nous rendrent visite...esmée ne supporte plus ton absence...et Emette veux tester tes forces.**

Nous nous mimes a rire sous les regards désapprobateurs d'Edward.

**-bien c'est d'accord je viendrais...mais pour le moment...**

**-oui oui je comprend ..;tu veux passer du temps avec mon frére.**

Elle me déposa un bisou sur la joue avant de disparaître , vers les autres Cullen.

**-J'ai pensé que peux être pour ce soir ...nous pourrions aller a l'hôtel...pour être seul.**

**-oui ...c'est une bonne idée.**

Il me prit la main et entamons notre courses pour s'arrêter devant un hotel somptueux.

Edward pris la plus grande suite , une fois a l'intérieur il s'assis sur le lit me faisant signe de venir le rejoindre , il était tellement sexy que si j'étais encore humaine , mon coeur aurait battus à plus de 200 km.

**-Bella ...viens...viens t'asseoir prêt de moi...je dois te parler.**

Je fis automatiquement un pas en arrière , a ce moment précis j'étais horrifié ...la dernière fois qu'il m'avait dit ça c'était pour e quitter, je ne voulais pas l'entendre , je rebroussait chemin afin de quitter la chambre mais il ce retrouva trop vite entre moi et la porte.

ses sourcils était froncés il ne comprenais apparemment pas ma réaction...il mit lentement sa main sur mon poignet.

**-ne veux tu pas me parler?**

**-je...la dernière fois que tu 'as dis ça ...c'était pour me quitter...alors si c'est pour recommencer ..laisse tomber je préfère partir maintenant...je ne souhaite rien entendre.**

**-non...non Bella...jamais je ne te forcerait...pas aprés la derniere fois...je souhaite juste converser avec toi...je sais que tu l'aime.**

**-masi je t'aime plus.**

**-je sais ...pourtant tu doute**

**-mais comment...peux tu savoir ça?**

**-je te connais...et je t'observe beaucoup...puisque je ne peux pas lire en toi**

**-tu ne peux peut être pas lire dans mes pensés mais cela n'empêche que tu lis quand même en moi comme dans un livre ouvert..**

J'avais enfin réussis a le faire sourire , j'encrais mon regard dans le sien , il fit de même et lentement trés lentement il rapprocha son visage du mien je fis pareil jusqu'a ce que ces douces lèvres entrerent en contact avec les miens , il déposa une de ces mains sur ms hanches et l'autre dans ma nuque , mon corps tous entier était en ébulition, son baiser si tendre mais si désireux me faisais oublier tous le reste , j'arracha sa chemise en un clin d'oeil , nos respirations devenait allétante , il ce dégagea et avec son regard emplie de désir il me chuchota hors d'haleine:

**-tu ...es ...sur de toi? d'un voix rauque que je ne lui connaissais pas.**

**-ouiiiiiiiii**

il remprisonna mes lèvres et intensifia notre baiser , il en avait encie aussi , ses baisers était tellement délicieux , je me sentis insatisfaite lorsqu'il décala ses lèvres sur ma joue puis me lécha mon oreille pour enfin arrivais tendrement m'embrasser le coup, des milliers de frissons me traverssais le corps , il s'arrêta et nous croisions nos regard , ses prunelles était s'un noir intense...je me débarassa de mes vêtements pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais sur de moi... et lui enleva son pantalon ainsi que son boxer... il m'examina sous toutes les coutures , je fis pareil , il me sourit.

**-tu es parfaite..**.chuchota t'il.

Je lui sauter dans les bras il nous emmena vers le lit, j'étais a califourchon sur lui , nos respirations s'accélerais , et il entra en moi un premier orgasme monta en moi , rien que ces caresses et ses baisers me faisait chavirer alors lui en moi j'étais au paradis , il me retourna délicatement afin de ce retrouver sur moi , il intensifia ses caresses et ses baisers , aucune retenue , juste l'envie, a chaque coup de reims je me cambrais , je ne voulais faire qu'un avec lui, il adorais ça et moi aussi , il les intensifia de haut en bas de plus ne plus vite jusqu'a nous humes un nouvelle orgasme au même moment.

Une fois terminé il approcha ses lèvres de mon coup

**-pafaite...tu es tellement parfaite...je t'aime.**

et il ce laissa tomber sur le coté en m'entraînant dans ses bras, a cette instant j'étais sur de moi , c'était lui , lui et personne d'autre, avec Alec je n'avais jamais ressentis ça , c'était si intance;

**-je t'aime Edward...et je ne sais pas comment j'ai pus faire pour en douter...;tu es le seul...pour moi.**

ça seul réponse fut de langoureux baiser et nous refaisions l'amour tous le reste de la nuit, toujours aussi formidable.

Mais j'avais promis d'aller voir sa famille, le téléphone d'Edward sonna:

**POV Edward**

Nous venions de passer une nuit inoubliable, je l'aimais si c'est possible encore plus, c'était le bonheur parfait, elle avait fait son choix moi , je la voulais éternellement demain je la demanderais en mariage...

Mon téléphone sona

**-Jasper?**

**-nous venons d'être attaqué , Jane et Alec sont venue prendre Alice et Esmée , nous n'avons rien pus faire**

**-nous arrivons tous de suite...ne faite rien...nous serons là dans quelques minutes.**

Je raccrochais.

**-Edward que ce passe t'il?**

**-Alice et Esmée ont était enlevé par les volturies! nous devons y aller.**

**-perdons pas plus de temps.**

cette fois ci c'est elle qui lui pris la main et partions en direction de la villa, il fallait faire quelques choses pourtant je me doute que Bella souhaiteras y aller seul quand elle sera qui les a enlevés.

**POV Bella**

Arrivé a la villa , on retrouvais un Jasper et un Carlisle extrêmement en colère et inquiet.

**-je suis désolé , tous ça est de ma faute.**

**-je ne comprend pas ...me demanda Carlisle.**

**-je vous ai choisis , j'ai quitté la garde, ils veulent ce venger...je dois y aller ...je vous les ramènerait.**

**-il est hors de questions que nous te laissions y aller seul.**

**-Edward a raison , de plus c'est pour sauver nos femmes ajouta Carlisle.**

**-écouté ...je ne crains rien là bas...mais je ne pourrais pas tous vous protéger.**

**-peux importe...je ne te laisserais pas y aller seul...ajouta simplement Edward.**

**-bon écoutait je part avec Edward ...je vous promets de vous ramener vos femmes...mais vous devez me faire confiance.**

Ils acquiescèrent a contre coeur


	21. Chapter 21

Je suis désolé pour l'attente mais étant rarement chez moi je ne pouvais pas ecrire , attention aux fautes de frappes et fautesssss tous court je ne me suis pas relue , pas le temps je dois y aller en esperant que cela vous plaise quand même

bisous et comme d'hab laissait des coms...

POV Bella

j'étais etrément en colère , comment avez t'il osez s'en prendre a ma famille?! soudain une culpabilité me transperça les entrailles je m'arrêtais nette dans notre courses éreintante.

**-bella qu'est ce que tu as?**

**-rien ...ce n'est rien.**

Si je savais non les volturies ne s'en prenaient pas a ma famille mais a ma nouvelle famille , Aro était comme un pére pour moi il n'y a pas si longtemps ainsi que Jane ma soeur , même si je leur en voeux énormément je les remercie de m'avoir sauver et transformer.

Je ne souhaite pas leur faire de mal pourtant il faut que nous récupérions Esmée et Alice.

**-bella attention.**

Et je venais de briser en mille morceau un arbre.

**-Bella tu es ailleurs ...parle moi...j'ai besoin de savoir.**

**-je suis désolé Edward c'est juste que...**

Comment pouvais je lui avouer sans qu'il ne ce sente trahis.

**-juste que quoi ...je t'écoute?**

**-Aro a était comme un pére pour moi ainsi que Jane comme une soeur , je sais que tu ne les aiment pas mais ils ont était vraiment bon avec moi et même si je souhaite sauver Esmée et Jane je ne souhaite pas faire souffrir ce qui était il n'y as pas si longtemps ma famille.**

**-je comprend a prêt tout tu te coyais abandonnés , et ils étaient la quand tu en avez le plus besoin...je n'aurais jamais du...**

Voilà je venez encore une fois de le faire souffrir , il ce sentait lui aussi coupable de mon abandon, il n'arrivait même pas a finir sa phrase.

**-écoute Edward ce qui est fait et fait et puis tu pensais faire cela pour mon bien alors je ne peux pas t'en tenir rigeur , simplement pour moi c'est difficile , je dois choisir entre deux familles que j'apprécie vraiment et cela est trés difficile pour moi, mais je sais ce que je veux le plus et c'est...;toi...toi edward n'en doute pas...je te demanderais simplement de me faire confiance et de me laisser parler une fois là bas.**

**-mais comment veux tu que...**

**-c'est ma seul condition ...sinon je t'empecherais de rentrer avec moi.**

**-tu as beaucoup changé ...mon amour.**

**-es tu aime moins la nouvelle bella?**

**-non peu m'importe ...;tu es devenue plus forte physiquement et mentalement cela ne me déplais aucunement tu reste et resteras toujours ma Bella.**

Je me jetais a son coup et l'embrassais et me rendis mon baiser avec tout l'amour qu'il me portait, il m'en voudras peut être mais si vraiment il n'y as pas d'autre moyen, le choix que j'ai fait ne lui plairas pas , mais le plus important est de sauver Esmée et Alice.

Je m'étais fin a notre baiser et replis notre course vers volturia.

30 minutes plus tard nous nous retrouvions devions cette grande batisse qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps était encore ma maison.

Je sentis l'odeur d'Alec.

**-Alec!...Edward reste derrière moi et pour aucune raison tu ne mettra devant.**

Il acquiésca simplement d'un signe de la tête.

Alec sortis afin de nous faire face.

**-Bella je me doutais que tu ne tarderais pas, j'ai sentis ton odeur sucré alors j'ai décidé de venir a ta rencontre ...je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais avec toi...**.cracha t'il.

Edward grogna.

**-Alec pourquoi?...pourquoi avoir pris Esmée et Alice?**

-**pour que tu nous revienne Bella...tu nous manque beaucoup trop et tu sais la haine que porte Aro a Carlisle...comment peuc tu choisir ce can?**

**-tu ne me comprendras donc jamais? laisse moi voir Aro.**

**-bien mais lui reste dehors.**

**-il en est hors de question , je ne la laisserais pas! carcha EDward**

**-oh parce que maintenant cela t'interesse?! ajouta Alec.**

Il grogait maintenant a l'unisson .

**-ça suffit vous deux, Alec améne nous a Aro.**

**-soite mais je t'aurais prévenue.**

A peine entré dans la grande pièce Jane je croisais le regard de Jane emplie de douleur puis elle le tourna vers Edward cette fois ci emplie de haine , Edward commençais a souffrir j'étendais alors mon bouclier vers lui , il ce redressa normalement , il ne souffrait plus.

**-Aro pourquoi faire souffrir Edward alors que tu sais que tu ne peux rien contre moi? et que je peux le protéger?**

**-Bella ...bella...tu nous as terribelement manqué...nous ne supportons pas ton absence.**

**-je pourrais venir assez souvent si c'est cela que vous soulez, simplement je ne peux pas rester loin d'Edward trop longtemps.**

Une grimaça traverça son visage.

**-NON!IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION!** cracha Edward .

Je me retournais vers lui , pourquoi cette réaction?

**-Edward?**

**-il souhaite que tu demeure auprés de lui en échange de la vie d'Esmée et d'Alice sinon il les turas.**

Je me retournais horrifié vers Aro.

**-Aro est ce vrai?**

**-Bella tu dois comprendre que tu es trés puissante , es nous ne pouvons te laisser quitter la garde, étant plus forte que nous tous réunis nous ne pouvons rien contre toi sauf le chantage.**

Je le savais , je m'en doutais, et je connaissais aussi la réaction qu'aurait Edward sous cette demande mais je m'y était préparé, je ne peux pas être égoiste et j'aime Alice et Esmée je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt.

**-J'accepte**

**-bella non...non...je t'en prie...tu ne peux pas me laisser.**

**-je suis désolé Edward mais esmée et Alice mérite de vivre ...je ne peux pas être égoiste.**

**-bien ...je suis ravie de ton choix...quand a toi Edward tu es le ben venue si tu ne peux pas quitter Bella?**

Je savais a quelle point Edward détestait les volturies , il ne pouvait pas accepter a la requête de son pire ennemie.

**-soite...j'accepte.**

Aro applausissa dans ses mains...ben relachais les CULLEN , je me retournais vers Edward horrifié de sa réponse il ce saccrifiait.

**-non ...EDward pourquoi? tu les déteste?**

**-mais je ne peux vivre dans un monde ou tu es loin de moi...alors si tu reste ...je n'ai d'autre choix que de rester.**

**-mais je pourrais venir vous rendre visite **

**-je ne supporterais pas d'être loin de toi ne serais ce qu'une seule seconde.**

**-je t'aime a en mourrir Edward et c'est pour cela que je fait ça.**

**-Aro!**

Il ce retourna face a moi.

**-Aro avant que je parte je sais que tu souhaitais m'adopter afin que je devienne ta fille et que par ce titre je dirige aussi volturia?**

**-certes j'y est songeais mais cela veux dire être a mes cotés l'éternité ma jeune...belllllllaaaaaa**

**-je comprend et si tu le souhaite toujours je le souhaite.**

**-soite les papiers sont dans ma chambre...Alec.**

Il partit a vitesse vampirique et reveint en même temps Esmée et Alice entra dans la piéce toujours tenue part dimitrie et caillus.

Alice et Esmée ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ce passait.

**-bien les CULLEN , Bella a acceptait de devenir ma fille...des félicitations s'impos**e. ordona t'il.

Esmée et Alice eut l'air horrifié et tellement triste.

**-Bella ma chérie ne fait pas ça...nous t'aimons nous t'avons toujours considéré comme notre fille a Carlisle et moi.**

**-Aro l'oblige contre votre vie ...CRacha Edward.**

**-Bella non tu ne dois pas accepter il y a forcément un autre moyen! cria Alice.**

**-je suis désolé mais il n'y en a pas...Aro je te demanderais une simple faveur avant que je signe?**

**-nous t'écoutons.**

**-accorde moi 1 an avec les Cullen et ensuite je reviendrais ...seul.**

**-seul?Bella non...je reste auprés de toi...**

**-j'accepte. accorda Aro**

Je signais les papiers Edward voulu m'en empêcher j'ouvirs mon bouclier physique afin qu'il ne m'atteige pas

**-bella je t'en supllie ne fait pas ça.(Edward)**

**-Bella écoute Edward nous avons besoin de toi.(Alice)**

**-ma chérie ...ne signe pas reviens dans notre famille.(Esmée)**  
**-Bella arrête...tu ne peux pas...nous faire ça...(Edward)**

Il me déchirait le coeur mais je devais le faire je signé , Aro me prit l'acte tous de suite a prés. Edward tombais a genoux juste derrière moi.

**-bien nous sommes le 24 juillet 2012 tu as donc jusqu'au 23 juillet 2013 , aprés cette date tu reviendras dans la garde.**

**-j'accepte.**

Aro me prit dans ses bras j'enlevais mon bouclier, prit la main dEdward afin de l'aider a ce relever et repartis avec Esmée et Alice dehors une volvo C30 grise nous attendais.

**-tiens Bella les clé de ta voiture.**

**-Merci Alec**

Alice et Esmée entra a l'arrière du véhicule , Edward prit la place passager sans un bruit les yeux dans le vague et je pris le volant en direction de la villa, aucun CULLEN ne parlait dans la voiture tous le long du trajet , arrivait devant la villa Jasper et Carlisle nous attendait leur femme descendait du véhicule sans joie et ce jetérent en pleurnichant dans les bras respectif de leur mari qui ne comprenait rien a ce qu'il ce passait.

**-Esmée que ce passe t'il**? demanda Carlisle.

Mais c'est sanglot l'empéchait de parler.

**-ALice?**

Mais aucune réponse non plus trop de sanglot.

Je descendis du véhicule Edward fit de même.

**-quelqu'un veux t'il bien nous expliquer ce qu'il ce passe? s'énerva Carlisle.**

**-Bella...c'est sacrifiait ...nous as saccrifiait pour sauver Esmée et Alice. cracha Edward comme sans vie et plein de dégout.**

**-je ne comprend pas ...repris Carlisle.**

**-j'ai accepter de devenir la fille adoptive d'Aro et de conduire la garde contre vos vie car ALice et Esmée n'était qu'un début.**

**-mais tu es là...ce qu'il veut dire que tu reste libre.**

**-1 an ...Nous avons 1 an pour être heureux...cracha encore Edward.**

**-Edward je n'avais pas le choix comment aurions pus être heureux si le prix a payer était ta famille?**

**-je ne sais pas mais nous aurions pus trouver un autre moyen?!**

**-il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen a part être en fuite toute notre vie c'était ça le bonheur pour toi?**

**-le bonheur pour moi et de demeurer auprés de toi jusqu'a ce que tu en décide le contraire par choix et non par obligation...pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laisser entré dans la garde afin de rester auprés de toi?**

**-car je sais a quelle point tu tiens a ta liberté et quelle femme aimante serais je si tu devais être prisonnier éternellement.**

**-mais ne comprend tu donc pas que je préfére être prisonnier dans tes bras a volturia que prisonier de cette vie éternel seul et triste?!**

**-Edward?**

**-je comprend ton choix tu pense qu'il était juste et que cela me protégait comme moi auparavant mais tu te trompe, je t'ai crue morte 1 ans et demie et avant cela j'errais seul depuis prêt de 6 mois , je ne souhaite plus jamais revivre seul , le bonheur pour moi c'est toi peu importe qui nous entoure ou ce que je dois faire pour l'obtenir...je ne survivrais pas loin de toi!ajouta t'il a bout de souffle.**

**-je ne savais pas...je pensais que tu te sentais obligé.**  
**-combien de fois t'ai je dis que je t'aimais plus que ma propre vie...je suis sérieux ...sans toi...toute cette éternité n'a aucun sens.**

**-alors si je te demande tu viendras avec moi sans que cela ne te fasse souffrir.**

**-oui Bella ce qui me ferais souffrir ce soit que tu m'abandonne a jamais...surtout contre ton gré...seulement pour nous protéger.**

Il me prit dans ses bras, et je le serrais et huma son coup, en m'écartant de lui autour de nous je remarquais que nous étions seul.

**-ils sont rentré , ils ce sont sentient de trop...retournons a l'hotel?**

**-pas la peine nous lança Alice**

**-comment ça? demandais je?**

**-Esmée voulais vous offrir ça la nuit dernière ...**. elle nous tendis une clé.


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour tous le monde , désolé pour l'attente mais j'habite dans la nord de la france et ici les journée ressemble a tous point a FORKS froid et humide et bien dur sans soleil alors comme depuis quelques jours c'était chaleur et soleil j'en ai profité avec mon fils , mais aujourd'hui éternel mauvais temps 16° sans soleil enfin bref me revoilà.

ATTENTION IL Y A DU LEMON!

c'est une spéciale Edward et Bella il reste peut être 3 chapitres dédiés au cullen ensuite il ce pourrait que cela continue quelques années plus tard il y aura encore les cullens mais ce sera plus basé sur UN ENFANT qu'aura adopté un couple de cullen.

a vous de voir si cela vous plairas ,( ça fera petit remake de la rencontre d'Edward et bella etc)... j'attendrais cos commentaires avec impatience , mais pour le moment nous n'en sommes pas la , prochain chapitre: 1 an aprés , Bella doit retrouver sa place auprés des volturies.

**POV Bella**

Je pris la clé, et nous suivions Alice jusqu'a une splendide petite maison trés charmante.

**-Je ne comprend (Bella)**

**-Esmée nous offre cette maison.(Edward)**

**-mais pourquoi...je ne comprend toujours pas?(Bella)**

**-Alice tu aurais au moins pus attendre ce soir!(Edward)**

**-je suis désolé mais comme le temps presse et que vous deviez vous parler j'ai pensé , que je pourrais l'offrir en toute exité Alice**

**-voulez vous bien m'expliquer! m'énervais-je légérement.**

**-tu comprendras ce soir Bella ...un peu de patience...rajouta Alice fort amusée avant de repartir en direction de la villa.**

**-entrons veux tu? me demanda Edward, j'acquiesçais simplement de la tête.**

pourquoi Esmée nous offrais cette maison, nous avions déjà notre chambre dans la villa , bien c'est certain coté intimité cela était trés difficile mais j'aimais être prêt de ma famille.

Je suivais Edward mais en continuant de penser , je ne le vis pas s'arrêter et je lui rentrer dedans.

**-Bella , as quoi pense tu?**

**-moi ?...a rien...pourquoi cette question?**

**-mon amour je vois bien que tu as la tête ailleurs.**

**-c'est juste que je ne comprend pas pourquoi nous avoir affert cette maison?**

Il s'approcha alors de moi passa lentement une main sur ma hanche afin qu'il ne reste plus aucun espace entre nous , et plaça sa deuxième main dans ma nuque et la tira tendrement vers lui pourque nos lèvres ce touche enfin, je me perdis de plus en plus dans notre baiser tendre machinalement j'en voulais plus et ne pensais a rien d'autre que ses mains sur mon corps , je ressentais chaque caresse comme un début d'orgasme , notre baiser davint plus charnelle , nos respiration s'accélérais , nos halétions, nous avions envie l'un de l'autre , je me jetais dans ses bras en passant mes jambes autour de sa taille , il plaça ses mains en dessous de mes fesses et me conduisait dans la chambre , il me posa tendrement sur le lit , je n'avais encore jamais vu cette pièce , pourtant la seul chose qui m'interessais pour le moment était de retirer tous ces vêtements qui m'empéchait de prendre un plaisir intégral , je le voulais en moi, je ne pouvais retenir quelques gémissement de bien être , il retira mes vêtements en quelques secondes et je fis de même, son corps était maintenant nu poser sur le mien , il croisa mon regard , ses pupilles noir de désir , redoubla mon envie , si cela était encore possible, il entra alors en moi , et je gémissais encore plus bruillament que préédement et il fit de même , nous ne pouvions contrôler nos halétement et nos gémissement , nous prenions énormément de plaisir, mon corps entier frissonais et répondais a ses coups de reims qui ce faisait de plus en plus rapide , j'adorais ça , j'appuyais sur ces fesses afin qu'il les intensifient encore , il ralentit ces mouvements mais m'étais plus de pression d'avant en arrière , je gémissais encore plus fort , il me rendait folle, ce plaisir intence ce transforma en orgasme , ces yeux d'un noir onyx m'observais prendre mmon plaisir avant de gémir son plaisir orgasmique a son tour.

Il me déposa un tendre baiser sur le front avant de ce laisser tomber sur le coté.

**-Je ne pourrais aucunement me passer de toi mon amour.**

**-moi non plus Edward.**

**-tu dois me promettre de ne jamais me laisser...de rester auprés de moi.**

Le devais je? je ne pouvais pas rester loin de lui sauf a vouloir souffrir , pourtant avais je le droit de l'obliger a me suivre a volturia? non je ne devais pas être égoiste? pourtant a ces dire ce qui le détruirais serais que je l'abandonne? je ne sais vraiment pas quioo faire?! mais je ne devrais rien laisser paraitre durant cette annés et je prendrais ma décision plus tard.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais laisser passer beaucoup de temps a sa question , il c'était redressé et e faisait face , le regard emplie de douleur , et de...peur?

**-Bella...tu ne dois pas...tu ne peux pas...m'abandonner?**

**-je ne veux pas t'abandonner...tu es tout pour moi Edward ...mais comme tu l'as fait pour moi auparavant...je dois prendre la meilleur décision pour toi.**

**-arrête...tu ne me comprend pas...je ne sais pas comment te faire comprendre ce que je ressent loin de toi...mes mots ne sont pas assez parleur...je voudrais essayer quelque chose je ne l'ai jamais fait avec personne...mais nous sommes vraiment trés proche je pense que cela peux marcher mais il faut que tu ouvre ton bouclier ...que tu me laisse entrer dans ta tête.**

**-pourquoi ? que veux tu essayer?**

**-j'aimerais étendre mon pouvoir , je peux lire dans les pensés depuis des années mais j'aimerais essayer de te faire lire dans les miennes , je n'ai jamais essayé pourtant je veux que tu puisse me comprendre , alors je suis prêt a tous essayer.**

J'étendais alors mon bouclier de façon a ce que nous nous retrouvions dans une bulle de protection.

Il fermait les yeux et ce concentrais , je lui touchais alors les mains , il ouvrit les yeux aussitôt.

**-je suis désolé mais tu ne sais vraiment pas l'effet que tu me fais n'est ce pas?**

**-quoi? non? pourquoi cette question?**

**-lorsque que tu me touche il met alors impossible de me concentrer, tous mes sens son obsédé par toi, alors...**

**-je comprend je garde un miminum de distance.**

**-je suis désolé.**

**-non je comprend et je te laisse te concentrer**

je lui déposais un furtif baiser sur la bouche , il sourit , je devais l'avoir déconcentré.

**-tu dois vraiment y mettre du tiens ...mon amour...ou je n'y arriverais jamais.**

**-pardonne moi ...c'est plus fort moi...tu es tellement magnifique.**

il referma les yeux le sourire au lèvre et recomença a ce concentrer , j'attendais et attendais puis je devins comme aveugle de la pièce ou on était et je vis des lieux que je ne connaissais pas , je le voyais , il ressemblait a un mort , blanc , des oréoles mauves entourait ses magnifique yeux mais il n'était pas de couleur miel mais noir , puis je voyais le reste de la famille leur peine , leur inquiétude pour Edward , et je sentis une douleur que je connaissais que trop bien , celle quand je me sentais abandonnés, celle que je ressentais a la simple élocutions de leur nom , je ne voulais plus revivre ça, je remettais mon bouclier.

il rouvrit les yeux, peiné.

**-tu as fouillais dans mes pensés ? je déteste cette douelur , je ne veux plus la revivre.**

**-je suis désolé Bella il me prit dans ses bras , mais ce n'était pas ta douleur, je ne te fais revivre que mes pensés , je ne sais pas comment j'ai ps te transmettre mes émotions , je pense que nous sommes tellement proche que nous pouvons nos...connecter si je puis dire.**

Je ne pouvais ouvrir la bouche , il avait donc souffert de la même douleur que la mienne mais lui jour aprés jour, moi Alec me soutenait et me changait les idées, je ne pouvais pas lui refaire vivre ça.

**-je suis désolé , je ne comprenais réellement pas , jamais je ne te ferais revivre cela , pardonne moi Edward.**

**-ce n'est pas ta faute bella mais belle et bien la mienne , toi pardonne moi.**

J'en voulais plus je voulais tous son amour , lorsqu'il me tenais dans les bras , j'étendis mon bouclier , il m'embrassa je fis de même et une envie de lui faire l'amour me déchira pratiquement les entrailles , une envie que je ne me connaissais pas , une envie trop...eninvrante comme si rien d'autre n'avais d'importance , j'intensifiais mes caresses il fit de même nous gémissions en même temps , nous étions comme calqué nous voulions la même chose au même moment , nous ressentions la même chose au même moment .

Nous faisions l'amour encore plus d'une heure et lorsque j'enlevais mon bouclier , je redevins moi.

**-bella j'ai entendue et ressentis tes moindre désir.**

**-je crois que j'ai ressentis toute tes émotions, et l'effet que je te fait.**

**-je l'ai aussi resentis.**

**-alors c'est vrai...nous arrivons a nous ...connecter comme tu aime le dire.**

**-je n'ai jamais rien fait de pareil avec qui conque**

**-tu parle de quel passage?**

Nous rimes

**-de tous mais particulièrement le passage ou tu peux lire dans mes pensés , et cette échange d'émotion...je t'aime tellement.**

**-je le sais maintenant ...et je t'aime aussi éperdument Edward.**

**-je t'aime Bella.**

**-je t'aime Edward**


	23. Chapter 23

Bien alors beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes a l'horizon car je ne me suis pas relu, simplement problème avec ma bbox alors avant que je sois déconnecté d'internet je post.

POV Bella

**-je t'aime Edward**

**-je t'aime Bella**

**-non...ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! écoute je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais laisse moi terminer veux tu?**

**-bien mais ne soit pas aussi sérieux tu me fais peur!**

**-tu n'as nul besoin d'avoir peur mon ange...simplement je tenais a mettre certaine chose au clair...tu es la meilleur chose qui mes étais amenée a rencontrer...tu sais depuis ma transformation ...je me suis souvent demandé a quoi bon vivre éternellement?... (il me pris les mains) la réponse a cette question , je l'ai eut a la minute ou mon regard a rencontré le tien...tu étais et tu es tellement magnifique...ensuite une seconde réponse m'a aussitôt submergé ...ta façon d'être...si jeune et pourtant si mature...puis ton odeur...tu es tellement parfaite...que souvent je me demande si je rêve ? je ne sais toujours pas si je te mérite?.**

**-Edward je**

**-attend s'il te plais (il déposa un doigt sur mes lèvres) pourtant il ne manque qu'une seule chose.**

Il s'accroupit alors et sa main qui était en contact avec mes lèvres , il y a encore quelques secondes plongea dans sa poche afin d'en retirer un écrin bleu foncé.Son regard déposé alors sur cette écrin ce releva lentement vers le mien, ses prunelles entrèrent alors en contact avec le mien, sourire au lèvre , il prit dde son autre main ma main gauche.

**-Isabella marie swan me feriez vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme?**

Ce n'étais pas possible? je devais rêver? il ne pouvais quand même pas m'avoir fait ça demande, je me laissais tomber sur le lit, j'en avais les jambes coupés.

**-alors la maison?**

**-est notre cadeau de mariage.**

**-je...je...je...ne peux pas.**

Je me relevais et partis en direction de la fenêtre, tentant de fuir, fuir ce mariage! mes parents avait raté le sien , je ne pouvais croire en ce bout de papier qui disait que deux personnes devait s'aimer jusqu'a la mort...surtout que plus de la moitié des personnes qui ce mari finissent par divorcer alors a quoi bon?

Je savais que ma réponse briserais Edward et que nos chance d'être ensemble aprés ce refus était mince pourtant je ne pouvais dire oui!

Je courrais pour partir toujours plus loin de cette maison pourtant arrivé dans ces bois que je connaissais temps une voix me sortis de mes pensés.

**-Bella?**

**-Jacob?**

Je lui sautait instinctivement dans les bras , c'était tellement bon de le revoir surtout maintenant , au moment ou j'en avait le plus besoin.

**-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?**

Une odeur d'humaine attira mon attention.

**-Rose (je m'approchais d'elle lentement) ravie de te revoir.(elle paraissait surprise et ...jalouse?!) je suis désolé...je connais Jacob depuis longtemps.**

**-je sais il ma beaucoup parlé de toi.**

**-je vois! alors que faite vous la Jacob?**

**-Nous venions t'annoncer une surperbe nouvelle.**

**-et bien je t'ecoute?**

**-je vais être papa.**

**-félicitation.**

Je lui ressautais dans les bras puis me recula immédiatement me rappelant que son imprégné ne supportais pas ce comprotement et la prit a son tour dans les bras , sans respirer afin de ne pas sentir de trop prêt son odeur d'humaine.

Puis je me rappelais d'Ewdard, mon coeur ce déchira.

**-Bella...Bella est ce que ça va?**

**-oui désolé...je ne peux pas trop te parler maintenant ...peux-t'on fêter ça demain s'il te plais.**

Il m'entraîna part le bras.

**-bella tu sais que tu peux tous me dire... c'est Edward?**

**-non...c'est moi...(il eut un air de surprise)...il ma demandé en mariage.**

**-et bien c'est génial non?**

**-jai répondu non.**

**-quoi mais pourquoi? il t'aime non?**

**-oui bien sur**

**-et tu l'aime?**

**-oui évidement**

**-alors ou est le problème?**

**-Jacob tu connais mes parents , le mariage c'est le début de la fin, je n'y croit pas, je ne veux pas.**

**-écoute Bella tu ne dois pas le voir comme une fin mais plutôt comme un nouveau départ, il veut juste que vous ne fassiez plus qu'un.**

Je souris.

**-que trouve tu de drôle?**

**-non c'est juste que ...;tu prend la défense d'Edward maintenant?**

**-oh je t'en prie...non...enfin simplement je veux que soit heureuse , tu es ma meilleur amie.**

**-et tu es mon meilleur ami.**

**-justement nous avons quelque chose a te demander...rose?**

Elle nous rejoignit un sourire au lèvre.

**-NOus ne nous connaissons peu mais j'ai l'impression de te connaitre depuis toujours alors a part le faite que je n'apprécie pas les calins que tu fais a ma moitiè, nous voulions te demander si tu souhaitais être la marraine de notre enfant?**

**-je...oui bien sur...avec joie.**

Il me prenèrent dans leur bras tour a tour, puis je sentis une odeur que je connaissais que trop bien.

**-hey! voilà le futur marié. lança jacob.**

Edward grimaça il devait prendre ça pour un affront alors que non Jacob me connaissais bien voilà tous, j'allais le rejoindre.

**-je reviens.**

**-nous t'attendons.**

Je pouvais entendre Rose demandais a qui Jacob parlais, ses sens n'étais pas aussi développé que les notres , elle n'entendait pas Edward arrivé , trop loin pour un simple humain.

**-Edward ...je suis désolé...pour ma réaction..;de toute a l'heure.**

**-je comprend tu as eut besoin de réfléchir.**

**-non tu ne comprend pas...écoute moi simplement...edward je t'aime plus que tout au monde c'est la vérité et vivre sans toi mais impossible je l'ai fait une fois et je ne souhaite plus revivre cela...mais mes parents ont était marié et ce sont séparé ainsi que mes grand parent et la plus part des personne que je connais en faite...mais Jacob a raison chaque personne et différente.**

**-Bella je ne t'ai pas fait pas demande pour que tu te sente emprisonnée mais parce que je t'aime et pour moi c'est la meilleur des concrétisation, j'aimerais que tu porte mon nom mais seulement si tu le souhaite vraiment , marié ou non , je demeurerais toujours auprés de toi jusqu'a ce que tu en décide autrement.**

**-peux tu me reposer la question s'il te plais**

Il sortit de nouveau son écrin de sa poche.

**-Isabella marie swan souhaitez vous m'épouser?**

**-oui je le veux Edward...je le veux.**

Je lui sautais dans les bras et nous nous embrassions tous en tournant.

**-Hey vous nous avez pas un peu oublié...demandé Jacob au loin.**

**-que font il ici?me demanda Edward.**

**-ils avaient quelque chose a me demander et a m'annonçer viens allons leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. **

Une fois devant eux Je leur annonça il nous félicitèrent mais Jacob ne pouvais annonçer sa nouvelle car Edward avait lu ses pensés.

**-écoute Edward je voulais te demander quelque chose mais il faut vraiment que tu arrête de lire dans mes pensés**

**-je suis désolé mais tu les cries tellement que cela mes difficile de ne pas les entendrent.**

**-bien alors écoute...j'ai demandé a Bella d'être marraine et nous souhaiterions que tu sois le parrain ainsi nous enterrons définitivement la hache de guerre...aprés tous si tu épouse ma meilleur amie cela sera plus facile a l'avenir.**

**-j'accepte avec joie Jacob...merci.**

**-oh faite c'est une fille ou un garçon ...;demandais je?**

**-un garçon répondis Rose.**

**-avez vous déjà choisis un non?**

**-oui il s'appeleras Jay comme mon grand pére...;enfin presque mon grand père s'appelais Jayrald mais cela fait un peu vieux...ajouta Jacob.**

**-encore toute nos félicitation lança Edward **

Les deux amoureux leur rendait

**-bella nous devrions rentré...les autrent nous attendent et je suis certaine qu'Alice doit les fatiguer.**

**-oui c'est vrai ...;surtout qu'elle ne voit plus notre avenir donc elle ne connais pas ma réponse...d'ailleurs la maison?**

**-oui Esmée nous a offert notre cadeau e mariage sans connaitre ta réponse mais elle ce doutait que tu dirais oui sinon peu l'importait cela aurait été quand même chez nous.**

Nous rentrions alors sur ces mots aprés avoir dit au revoir a Jacob et rose nous leur avions promis de retournais les voir pour la naissance de leur 5 mois, pourtant je serais chez les volturies a ce moment là mais je me debrouillerais pour avoir un moment pour aller les voirs.

**4 mois plus tard.**

déjà 1 AN était passé , nous nous étions finalement marié avec Edward pourtant il était temps que nous fassions nos baggages,demain Edward et moi étions attendu a volturia.

Edward était partis a la villa tandis que je préparais les dernieres affaires, quelqu'un tapa a la porte.

**-bella puis je entré.**

**-Alice?...oui bien sur entre.**

**-écoute Bella je te remercie vraiment pour ce que tu as fait i an maintenant jour pour jour mais tu ne peux pas partir.**

**-Alice cela ne sert a rien de m'en parler tous les jours.**

**-Bella nous avons plusieurs amis ici en italie qui ce sont rassemblé afin de nous protéger des volturis...si tu acceptais de te battre alors nous pourrions les détroner...et Edward et toi seriez libre.**

**-Alice c'est comme me demander de tuer Carlisle ou Esmée ...je ne peux pas faire ça.**

Elle baissa la tête comme déçu et en même temps trés coupable.

**-Alice qu'est ce que tu as fait.**  
**-j'ai protgé ma famille.**

**-Alice? répond moi?**

**-2 amis a nous sont partis tuer Aro profitant que ce dernier part chasser seul avec demetrie et Alec.**

**-Alec?!**

**-ou sont ils? ALICE OU SONT ILS?**

**-dans la forêt interdite 2 émé pont sur la gauche...Mais tu ne dois...**

Je n'écoutais plus la fin de sa phrase et partis immédiatement en direction de la fôret interdite, aprés plusieurs minutes de courses j'arrivais enfin la ou Alice me l'avait indiqué lorsque j'entendis la voix d'Alec...je courrais dans sa direction.

IL était là couché , blessé, les 2 bras retournés.

**-Alec...mon dieu que c'est il passé?**

Je lui remis dans un premier temps les deux bras en place.

**-2 suisses nous ont attaqué , demetri est mort en voulant sauvé Aro.**

**-ou est Aro?**

**-mort lui aussi ...les 2 vampires qui nous ont attaqués sont partis juste avant que tu arrive ...j'étais le prochain.**

Je me laissais tomber a genoux a coté de lui, Aro était mort?! il était comme un beau pére pour moi, il avait était bon.

**-Je reste prêt de toi maintenant , c'est toi qui hérite de tous ces pouvoirs.**

**-moi mais**

**-tu es la fille d'Aro , a sa mort c'est donc toi qui doit prendre le pouvoir.**

**-mais**

**-il n'y a pas de mais , je pleurerais Aro lorsque tu seras en sécurité a volturia , ils peuvent toujours revenir.**

Je sentis l'odeur d'Edward, Alec ce plaça devant moi en postion d'attaque.

**-Alec non c'est mon mari.**

**-mari?**

Il ce retourna automatiquement vers moi.

Je lui expliquais alors ce qu'il c'était passé durant tous ces mois puis a Edward ce qu'il venait de ce passer et nous repartions vers volturia


	24. Chapter 24

Je ne me suis pas relu car je n'ai pas le temps mais entre mon pc qui ne tape pas forcément les "m " ou même d'autre lettre et ma bbox qui fonctionne une fois sur deux je le met , je verrais plus tard pour les fautes de frappe et d'orthographe

POV Bella

Une fois arrivé a Volturia , Alec s'empressa ne sonner le rassemblement afin de faire savoir qu'Aro était décédé et que maintenant j'étais celle qui prendrait toute les décisions.

Edward détestait on nouveau domaine , pour lui c'était beaucoup trop dangereux mais je fus trés rapidement mis dans le bain.

_**2 mois plus tard.**_

**-maitresse puis je entré?**

**-oui Jane et s'il te plais appelle moi Bella.**

**-je ne peux me permettre tant de familiarité , n'oubliez pas que vous representer l'ordre.**

**-certes mais nous nous sommes connus bien avant.**

**-je suis là , pour une raison d'une trés grande importance.**

Je vis Edward ce crisper.

**-et bien je t'ecoute, dis moi.**

**-un vampire au sud des état unis a entendu parler d'une jeune vampire a la recherche d'une certaine Bella , cela a donc attiré son attention lorsqu'il a compris que cette vampire vous recherchez , il nous as contacté , je m'y suis donc rendu sur place, et je vous les ramenait , je pense qu'elle devrait vous intéresser.**

Edward s'approcha de moi, il ce mit en position d'attaque.

C'est alors que je reconnue cette vampire rousse au yeux rouge, elle leva son regard vers moi.

**-sale petite humaine , comment as tu AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH**

Elle ne put finir sa phrase , Jane utilisait son pouvoir afin de la faire souffrir.

**-je t'interdis de parler a notre maitresse d'un ton si vulgaire , tu lui dois respect et allégance , agenouille toi.**

**-certaine...ment...pas réussis t'elle a articuler difficilement.**

**-bien alors je vais te le faire comprendre différement .**

Jane lui brisa un part un les os du bras puis des deux genous , victoria ce retrouva a genoux.

**-et bien voilà , c'est bien mieux.**

Mais elle n'arrêtais pas son pouvoir maquiavélique pour autant.

**-Jane ça suffit.**

Elle arrêta immédiatement et s'écarta légérement tandis qu'Alec ce rapprochait elle , afin d'utiliser son pouvoir sur elle si elle levait le moindre petit doigt.

**-Dis nous pourquoi tu chercher notre maitresse...vas y parle...demanda Jane d'une maniére trés agressive.**

**-elle ...;sait...pourquoi! crache t'elle.**

La seul réponse de Jane fut de reprendre l'affligence de douleur.

**-n'ai je pas était assez clair tout a l'heure.**

Puis elle arrêta.

Je me levais afin de me rapprochais de victoria qui maintenue par terre par deux de mes vampires , suivit de trés prêt d'Edward et Alec et Jane qui ce plaça a coté de moi plus prêt de victoria que ce de moi.

Tout trois était vraiment beaucoup trop protecteur, de la part D'Edward j'en avais l'habitude mais pas des autres.

-**que me veux tu victoria? demandais je incrédule.**

**-ton petit ami a tuer mon aimer et je ferais de même avec toi , je demande vengeance.**

**-bien alors premierement c'est mon mari et deuxièment je te rappel qu'Edward a fait cela pour me protéger de ton cher et tendre qui voulait me tuer.**

**-peux m'importe ...je te turais toi et les tiens Isabella swan.**

Jane réutilisa son pouvoir sur elle afin de la punir de ces paroles.

**-Comme tu peux le voir victoria , je ne suis plus la simple petite humaine que tu as put rencontrer il y a des années , je suis devenue forte , trés forte et si c'est un duel que tu veux alors tu l'auras.**

**-Bella ! non as quoi pense tu?**

**-Edward je t'en prie , elle n'est rien , elle n'a aucune chance contre moi.**

**-Bella laisse moi la combattre.**

**-non Edward , je suis capable de me débrouiller seul , et puis tu seras la si vraiment j'ai un problème.**

**-bella.**

**-Jane retiens Edward s'il te plais je ne souhhaiterais pas lui faire de mal.**

Elle s'exécuta.

**-Alec recule toi, garde lachez la et reculez vous.**

Chacun m'obéissairent , Victoria avait reprit ces forces et ce leva , me regarda d'un air haineux.

Et partit vers moi furibonde , je sentis Edward essayé de s'avançait ainsi que Alec qui fut un pas en avant mais leva la main afin de les enempécher.

Victoria eut un rictus qui disparaissa lorsque je levais la main vers elle , elle decola pour aller s'écraser contre un mur qui ce fissura et laissa une marque sur les dessins qui le surplombait.

**-tu pensais réellement avoir une chance contre moi.**

Elle gémissait de un garde entra dans la pièce

**-maitresse veuillez escuser mon dérangement mais quelques vampires de la haute souhaiterait vous rencontrer.**

**-soite laissez moi deux minutes et vous pourrez les faire rentrer.**

**-a vos ordres.**

Il disparut aussitôt.

**-Il serait peut être opportum d'en finir...**.me surgerra Jane.

Je retournais mon attention sur victoria que je n'avais toujours pas relacher la lassa tomber sur le sol dans un gros fraccas , me rapprocha la démembra et la brula.

En retournant vers mon fauteuil , je croisais le regard d'Edward , il avait l'air choqué, Jane le relacha , son regard était perdu dans le vide.

Je partis alors dans sa direction.

**-Edward...tous va bien?...tu m'as l'air pale.**

**-je ne ...t'ai jamais...vu ..;comme ça.**

**-je te rappel que je faisais partis de la garde , j'ai appris a me servir de mon pouvoir ainsi que de ma force, je ne pouvais la laisser en vie ou elle s'en serait prit a notre famille ou bien même mon pére.**

**-je comprend...mais...tu as était...sans retenue si je puis dire.**

**-tu pense que je deviens trop inhumaine?**

**-tu perd peu as peu ton humanité...bella ...je pense que tu devrais faire une pause.**

Je savais qu'elle avait réellement peur que je change trop , mais je l'aimais et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui.

**-tu as raison, nous partirons dans une semaine , laisse moi au moins le temps de déléguer le travail a faire.**

**-merci mon amour.**

Je l'embrassais au moment même ou la porte s'ouvrit , Jane et Alec le retenue fermé , nous tournant toujours le dos afin de nous donner de l'intimité enfin si on peut dire.

**-c'est bon , vous pouvez les faire rentrer , merci.**

La porte s'ouvrit et le clan de vampire entra c'était les Denalis et une blonde que je ne connaissais pas; elle courut vers Edward et lui sauta dans les bras , avant de l'embrasser, je me levais furibonde suivit de trés prêt de Jane et Alec , d'un geste je la faisait s'abattre sur le mur derriere elle , Edward n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste , Alec l'atrappa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol afin de la jeter sur le sol plus violement qu'elle ne serait tombé seul et l'attrappa par le cou^prêt a l'arracher , je voulais sa mort , mon corps tremblait de haine.

-arrêtait , cria Carmer suivit d'Elezar.

Je me retournais vers eux.

**-bella c'est Tanya , elle connait Edward depuis des années, certes elle n'aurait jamais du ce conduire ainsi mais s'il te plais épargne là**. insista Carmen.

**-Alec lache la** dis je encore trés en colère et déçu de ne pouvoir sattisfaire on envie.

Elle alla ce cacher derrière Eleazar; Edward vena ce plasser a coté de moi et me prit par la taille afin de m'aider a me détendre.

**-pourquoi avoir fait cela Tanya? tu sais que je suis marié.**

**-c'était...plus...fort que moi...je suis...désolé.**

Edward grogna.

**-dis moi ce qu'elle vient de penser.**

**-elle ne pensait pas que tu serais si forte, et que tu sois celle qui dirige volturia.**

**-oh vraiment elle n'a rien dit d'autre.**

**-je me passerais de te dire le reste.**

**-aurais tu le courage de me l'annoncer Tan...y...a je faisais expret d'accentuer sur son nom.**

**-j'ai pensé que tu ne faisais pas le poid et je ne comprenais pas qu'est ce qu'Edward te trouvais.**

**-as ce que je vois tu cherche la mort! crachais je**

**-bella non...les denalies sont des amis de la famille depuis des années.**

**-tu as de la chance qu'edward soit de ton coté , mais je te demanderais de garder tes distances car la prochaine fois , cela ton arrêt de mort , j'espère avoir était assez clair?**

**-...**

**-je ne t'ai pas entendu et qui puis est si tu fais ne serais ce qu'un seul pas de travers , Alec et Jane viendront te rendre une petite visite.**

**-j'ai compris...répondis t'elle en colère.**

Jane avança d'un pas et lui broya la colone vertebrale , Tanya hurlais et Carmen et Eleazar ce placa devant elle.

**-tu dois le respect a Bella , sous peine d'être sanctioné.**

**-s'il te plais Bella elle ne recommençera plus.**

**-Jane suffit...carmen je compte sur toi pour faire attention a elle ...vous comprenez bien tous les deux que par ce que je représente je ne peux permettre que l'on ne me respect pas.**

**-nous comprenons et nous t'en tenons pas rigeur...je pense que par la situation nous devrions y aller.**

**-vous pouvez rester si vous le souhaité.**

**-nous nous ne pouvons accepter aprés la façn dont c'est comporté notre fille...nous reviendrons plus tard lorsqu'elle aura comprit ou est sa place.**

**-soite j'accepte ...alors a plus tard.**

il nous salua un par un , Edward me jura qu'il ne m'en tenais pas rigueur mais qu'ils en voulaient beaucoup a Tanya.

_**Une semaine passa.**_

Il était temp pour Edward et moi de retournais a la villa a forks la ou les autres cullen nous attendais avec impatience

**-Bella tous les sacs sont prêt nous pouvons y aller.**

**-trés bien je te rejoins a la voiture Edward.**

-Alec Jane je compte sur vous pour faire régner l'ordre a Volturia , vous êtes tous les deux responsable en mon absence s'il y a le moindre problème n'hésitait pas a me contacter, mon téléphone sonna.

**-Esmée**

**-Bella ma chérie , je t'appelle pour te prévenir que Rose a eut son Bébé il t'attend avec impatience, vous comptez arriver bientôt.**

**-oui Esmée nous serons la demain dans l'aprés midi**

**-je suis contente que vous rentrer demain , j'ai hate vous m'avez beaucoup manqué.**

**-je sais Esmée et tu nous as manqué tout autant tu sais.**

**-Bella ta mére est arrivé chez ton pére , je pense qu'il serait temps que tu leur dise la vérité.**

La vérité comment pouvais je annoncer ce que j'étais et ce que je faisais , mes parents me croyais en train de faire mes études en alaska.

**-Bella tu es toujorus là.**

**-oui escuse moi...tu as raison...peux tu les prevenir de notre arrivé afin qu'il nous attend a la villa?**

**-bien sur , mais j'appelerais ce soir , pour le oment ils sont a la push et le téléphone ne passe pas.**

**-merci Esmée a demain.**

**-derien ma chérie a demain.**

Elle raccrocha , Edward réapparut.

**-Mon ange si tu continue a trainer nous allons rater l'avion.**

**-je suis désolé , tu as raison , j'arrrive tous de suite.**

Il était tellement magnifique et nous n'avions pas vraiment eut le temps de nous retrouver seul c''est dernier jour,Je me jetais alors dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

**-pourquoi ce baiser passionné?**

**-car j'ai envie de toi Edward.**

Il fut surprit puis cela l'amusa...il descendis ses mains sur mes hanches puis finissa sa course sur mes fesses tout en m'embrassant.

je frissonais de plaisir, mais il lacha mes levres et me susura d'une voix rauque a l'oreille.

-Nous ne sommes pas seul mon amour.

Je me fichais éperdument des autres , je le voulais lui , je decendis de ses bras et le poussa pour atteindre la piéce la plus proche de nous, ce n'étais pas ma chambre mais peu importe.

3 vampires ce trouvait dans cette piéce.

**-sortez immédiatement.**

Il disparut en un clin d'oeil je fermer la porte et lui lançais d'un air enjoué.

**-tu disais.**

Et je lui ressautais dans les bras afin de terminer ce que j'avais commençer auparavant.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Note trés importante pour les suiveurs de cette fic**_

bien j'espère que ma fic vous plais toujours , **petit vote** , j'aimerais le maximum de réponse sinon je ne sais pas si je la continue ou pas , surtout que c'est trés rapide de réponsdre, a la fin de chaque chapitre que vous lisez vous pouvez laisser un commentaire , j'aimerais juste que **vous répondez tous a cette simple question**: (mais avant j'explique vite fait)

Il ne reste plus que un voir deux chapitres maximum pour cette histoire car sinon ça devient beaucoup trop répétitf donc là Bella et Edward comme vous l'avez compris vont faire la connaissance de Jay le fils de Jacob et Rose sont imprégnié , je souhaiterais continuer l'histoire toujours avec Edward bella , jacob rose mais un couple chez les cullen va adopter un enfant et je voudrez continuer l'histoire avec les enfants sans arrêter sur les cullen , sachant qu'il y auras une trés belle histoire d'amour caché que vous découvrirez a la suite des chapitres , cela fera beaucoup penser a Edward et Bella vous verrez ... donc ma question:

**Voulez vous que je continue mon histoire sachant que celle ci sera basé sur les cullen Edward et Bella mais aussi sur les enfants de Jacob et Rose et des cullen?!l'enfant adopté des cullen ce nomera Elerrina.**

J'ai déjà ecrit cette suite et franchement je suis sur que vous aimerez puisque cela fait un peu remake Edward et Bella mais avec quelle différence quand même , c'est pour cela que dans mon histoire , Elerrina sera trés proche de Bella et Edward , vous comprendrez en lisant...mais je l'ai écrit que sur papier du coup je dois tout taper sur pc, merci de me dire** si je le fais ou pas **ça vous prendras 15 secondes a tous cassé.

si je continue on histoire avec Elerrina , jay , bella Edward etc... je la metterais a la suite de cette histoire en chapitre 27 ,28 etc car ça suit cette histoire.

Merci d'avance

Je vous met le chapitre 25 au cours de la matinée.

* * *

POV Bella

Nous venions d'arriver a la villa , tous les cullen nous attendait a la porte d'entré pourtant je remarquais assez rapidement qu'il manquait Rosalie et Emette, garer enfin devant je n'eus même pas le temps de descendre du véhicule qu'Alice s'en était charger et je e retrouvais déjà dans ces bras.

Je vis Edward ce rédire en croisant le regard de son pére .

-**Bella tu m'as tellement manqué.**

**-toi aussi Alice, je suis contente de te revoir.**

**-mais que porte tu l'as**. me lança t'elle

Je portais un vieuil jeans et un simple tee shirt gris , je me regardais alors de haut en bas.

**-et bien quoi?**

**-Bélla tu n'es pas sérieuse? bien je t'ai déjà acheté quelque vêtement mais demain nous irons faire du shopping.**

**-oh non ALice s'il te plais.**

**-non non Bella je ne t'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs mois et voilà comment tu t'habille! fais moi confiance.**

Je ne répondis pas mais j'entendis Esmée rigolais doucement.

Je m'extirpais des bras d'Alice afin de serrer Esmée a la place.

**-Bella nous somme ravie de te revoir.**

Elle m'enlaça tendrement comme a son habitude, Carlisle e prit aussi dans les bras , mais il me paraissait plus froid que d'habitude et tournant mon regard vers mon adonis je vis que celuis ci était toujours trés tendu.

**-Carlisle? que ce passe t'il?**

**-nous en parlerons plus tard Bella tu veux bien?**

**-C'était de sa faute pa celle de Bella ,** lança alors Edward

il devait certainement répondre au pensé de Carlisle.

**-Carlisle si vous pensez a la famille Denali sachez que dans ma condition je ne peux pas me permettre que certaine personne ne me respect pas, si je souhaite garder la paix je e dois d'être sévére si je reste bon et clémente même beaucoup trop clémente alors on me retira les reines , et qui régnera sur volturia? et quelle en sera les conséquences?**

**-escuse moi veux tu ? tu as parfaitement raison je n'avais pas pensé de cette façon ,simplement les Denali sont ami avec notre famille depuis des siécles, alors... je n'aurais pas du réagire de cette façon.**

**-non je vous comprend vous avez simplement voulu défendre vos ami, mais moi je dois protéger et me faire respecter a volturia.**

Il me fit un simple signe de la tête , il me comprenait mais m'en voulait quand même , la preuve une fois la phrase terminé il rentra immédiatement a l'intérieur de la villa , Edward vint e prendre par la taille et m'embrassa sur le front pour me consoler.

Esmée aussi vint vers moi afin de me chuchoter.

**-ne t'inquiéte pas , il te pardonnera Bella, simplement il est tiraillé par ses sentiments , d'un coté ses amis qu'il comprend et de l'autre toi qu'il comprend aussi mais il ne sait comment réagir laisse lui simplement le temps!**

**-merci Esmée...au faite ou est Rosalie et Emette? demandais-je.**

**-c'est une surprise ...**.(.lança toute enjoué Alice)

Je me retournais alors vers Edward , qui avait le sourire au lèvre de voir sa soeur sotiller dans tous les sens.

**-je ne sais pas , elle me cache ses pensés**. me dit il amusé.

**-hey! arrête de fouiller dans mon esprit, curieux, tu attendras comme tous le monde**. ( lança t'elle a Edward avant de lui tirer la langue)

Nous rentrions alrs a l'intérieur de la villa pour que je me change , comme Alice avait choisis mes vêtements et posé sur mon lit avant de prendre soin de fermer mon armoire afin que je ne puisse rien mettre d'autre , je me résigne alors a mettre cette robe bleu nuit arrivant a mi genoux avec un décolleté beaucoup trop plongeant a mon gout.

Lorsque je sortis de la chambre , je croisa le regard d'Edward , que je connaissais que trop bien celui de son envie de moi.

**-tu es magnifique mon amour**

Il ce rapprocha dangereusement.

**-Edward , nous n'avons pas le temps Jacob et Rose nous attende**

**-tu es démoniaque mon ange.**

**-technniquement c'est Alice qu'il est car c'est elle qui ma choisis cette robe!**

**-je vois , alors j'attendrais ce soir, si j'arrive a te résister jusque là.**

**-pense tu y arriver?** demandais je amusé en me tournant sur moi même

Il sourit car je savais qu'il avait encore plus envie de moi a cette instant pourtant il arrivait a ce retenir.

**-ne soit pas trop dur avec moi veux tu?**

Je me rapprochais de lui afin de lui donner mon plus tendre baiser, qu'il me rendu avec une note trés expressive de désir.

**-si tu continue comme ça , je ne pourrais plus te résister Bella**

**-moi non plus d'ailleurs , trés bien alors allons y tous de suite , plus vite partis , plus vite revenue.**

Je lui attrappais alors la main et le tira vers l'extérieur, Edward ce mit a rire légérement , je sentis Alice.

**-Alice ! Elle venait vérifier que tu avais mit ta robe et savoir si celle ci m'avait fait ...plaisir! si je puis dire.**

Nous continuons notre chemin jusqu'a la voiture et direction la réserve, depuis que j'étais partis a volturia plusieurs chose avait changé , Jacob était devenue le nouveau Alfa et nous avions signé un nouveau traité sigifiant que nous pouvions allez de rénavant sur le territoire quileute.

Arrivé a bon port , Jake et Rose ce tenait sur la terrasse de leur maison.

**-Bella , Edward content de vous revoir!**

**-Jacob nous aussi. **répondis je simplement.

**-Jacob , félicitation** put dire simplement Edward.

Jacob m'enlaça sur son torse dénudé comme a son habitude , Edward ce raidit simplement, et il serra ensuite la main a Edward.

Nous saluons aussi Rose , puis je me rapprochais afin de découvrir leur fils , Jay; il était magnifique , c'était ni plus ni moins un petit Jacob , une douleur dans la poitrine me transperça le coeur lorsque j'imaginais que je ne pourrais jamais offrir un petit Edward a mon mari.

Instinctivement je mettais ma main sur l'endroit ou autrefois un coeur y battait encore et je gémissais légérement mais suffisamanent pour que Edward et Jacob ce retrouvais de chaque coté de moi.

-Bella que t'arrive t'il?s'inquiét edward.

-bella tu vas bien ? me demanda Jacob.

-j'ai besoin d'aller chasser répondis je en mentant.

-je t'accompagne...me répondis Edward.

-non c'est inutile reste avec Jay , je reviens trés vite.

J'avais besoin de rester seul, je ne voulais pas qu'il voit souffrir , cela l'aurait anéantis, il acquiésça d'un simple signe de la tête , moi j'avais toujours mal a la poitrine , je courrais , courrais toujours plus vite , toujours plus loin , mais je pouvais encore entendre les petits cris de ce bébé , son visage ne quitté mon esprit un mini Jacob voilà ce qu'il était , et voilà ce que je ne pourrais jamais offrir a Edward , c'est vrai qu'avant je ne me voyais pas maman mais maintenant que je peux voir Jacob heureux papa , je me dit que j'aimerais tellement voir le même visage fier sur celui d'Edward , pourtant cela ne pourras jamais ce faire.

Je m'arrêtais j'étais suffisament loin pour que personne ne m'entende , j'hurlais , j'hurlais de douleur car je ne pouvais pas pleurer et je laisser sortir mon bouclier comme pour faire exploser cette douleur qui menacer de m'exploser le coeur.

Mon bouclier mental toujours ouvert j'exploser tous les arbres qui ce trouvait autour de moi , mais cette image ne quittait pas ma tête , je voulais être maman et je ne le pouvais plus , je gémissais a la place de pleurer , hurlais , détruisais jusqu'a ce que j'entend la voix de mon grand amour déchiré.

_je le savais , tout est de ma faute , je la fais souffrir, si j'avais su la protéger , si je n'étais pas partis._

Je me retournais afin de le découvrir le visage déchiré de douleur , il courra vers moi et me prit dans les bras.

**-Edward ce n'est pas ta faute.**

**-mais je n'ai rien dis, pourtant j'ai tant de chose a te dire , je t'aime Bella et tu ne peux t'imaginer a quel point je regrette , de t'avoir laisser a était la pire erreur de ma vie , a cause de moi tu ne sera...jamais...maman...je le savais ...que tu regretterais d'être comme nous...désolé Bella , je suis terribelement désolé.**

**-non Edward ce n'est pas ta faute , et je ne t'en veux pas , ce n'est pas ça , mais as tu vu leur enfant?**

**-oui il ressemble beaucoup a Jacob.**

**-et moi je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir de petit Edward , si tu savais comme je m'en veux d'avoir été si faible.**

**-mais tu n'étais qu'humaine , comment voulais tu te battre contre plusieurs vampire?**

**-ça n'a pas d'importance , plus rien a d'importance maintenant , je ne suis bonne a rien et je ne pourrais jamais te donner de bébé , jamais te rendre heureux.**

**-Bella toi seul peux me rendre heureux...tu es tous ce qui compte pour moi.**

Je me jetais dans ses bras , je ne pouvais rien ajouter , je savais qu'il disait ça uniquement pour me faire plaisir mais qu'il souffrait autant que moi.

Nous avions passé 1h dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis avions rejoint Jake et rose ou nous finissions la journée la ba, puis ensuite nous rentrions a la villa.

Alice venait tous en sautillant a l'etérieur pour nous retrouver , moi j'avais toujours mal au coeur mais essayer en vint de le cacher.

**-Bella , edward enfin ...la surprise et là avec Rose et Emette.**

En humant l'air je sentais une odeur inconnue mais trés douce et parfumé comme un champ de rose.

Alice me tira afin que j'avance plus vite dans la villa , Emette me prit dans les bras et me fit tournoyer sur moi même.

**-Bella petite soeur tu m'as manqué.**

**-toi aussi Emette.**

Rose nous faisais dos et lorsqu'elle ce retrounais tenais un bébé du même age que celui de Jacob , la douleur me tiraillais de nouveau.

**-un bébé ?...humain?;;;;;**

**-oui Bella Avec Emette nous étions partis a port angeles et nous avons entendu les cries d'une femme dans une ruelle , nous y somme aller et un vampire venait de la vider ce son sang prêt d'elle ce nouveau né, le vampire sanguinaire et partis lorsque Emette courait vers lui , laissant ce petit être sans défence , j'ai alors décidé de la ramener a la maison.**

**-de la? c'est une fille.**

**-oui je l'ai nomé Elerrina.**

**-tu compte la garder?**

**-bein sur Emette et moi avons décidé de l'adopter.**

Edward ce mit a sourire , un sourire comme...comme...celui que j'avais vu sur celui de Jacob.

**-Bella , elle te ressemble énormément , elle est brune au yeux noisette...elle est aussi magnifique que toi...Puis je ?**( demanda t'il a Rosalie)

Il s'empress de la prendre dans les bras , j'aimais voir ce visage , la douleur quittait mon coeur petit a petit.

* * *

4 années avait passé

Elerrina avait bien grandit , ses cheveux avait poussé mais il était maintenant tous bouclé , c'est vrai que ses yeux noisette ressemeblait au mien lorsque je n'était encore qu'humaine.

Jay et Elerrina grandissait ensemble , il s'appréciait beaucoup , ce qu'il plaisait a Jacob et moi , nous étions meilleurs ami ainsi que mes deux neveux , car Rosalie et Emette m'avait aussi deandé de jouer le role de la tata et de la marraine, Edward et moi étions les plus heureux au monde entouré de ces enfants adorablent.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre si vous avez voté pour oui sinon je laisse en suspent , j'attend de voir si je fais un petit chapitre de cloture de cette fic ou si je peux faire mon saut dans 13 ans quand les enfants auront alors 17 ans tous les deux._

_avec prochainement:(13 ans plus tard)_

_-l'arrivé en ville d'un nouveau vampire sanguinaire...ah ah...mais qui est il? quel rôle vas t'il jouer?_

_-la transformation en loup de Jay_

_-Elerrina ne resteras pas humaine..._

_-Edward et Bella seul d'accord avec Elerrina qui la protégera des autres cullen..._

_Et je ne dévoilerais pas plus. alors a vous de répondre..._


	26. Chapter 26

bonjour tous le monde alors voici la suite de mon histoire , désolé pour le retard mais étant rarement chez moi en ce moment je n'ai pas trouver le temps alors voici la suite sans plus met le chapitre tous de suite avant d'avoir un bug internet j'ai certainement pleins de fautes je verrais plus tard...

Merci encore a toute celle qui ont prit la peine de me répondre ,

chapitre 26

_**14 ans plus tard**_

Elerrina(enfant adoptive de rosalie et emette) venait davoir ses 18 ans ainsi que Jay (l'enfant de Jacob et rose), tout deux était trés proche comme frére et soeur ou du moins du point de vue d'Elerrina pour Jay c'était plus fort , il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle , il la protégeait tous le temps a l'école mais maintenant c'était différent c'était le lycée et Elerrina allait a forks tandis que Jay allait a celle de la réserve ais venait touours rechercher Ely au lycée.

**-Ely!**

Me lança Jay d'un grand signe de la main , il m'attendait sur sa moto cross , toute les filles de mon lycée le trouver mignon et voulait toute sortir avec, je l'aimais beaucoup et le trouvait trés attirant , j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui pourtant quelque chose m'empêchais de résister.

**-Jay alors tes cours?**

**-facile et toi?**

**-un peu de problème en biologie mais Edward devrait facilement m'aider.**

**-tu ne préfére pas que je t'aide?**

**-pourquoi pas , chez toi ou chez moi?**

**-chez moi ce seras plus tranquille.**

**-ok.**

Je montais alors sur sa moto mit mon casque et enroula mes bras autour de sa taille.j'aimais me sentir si prêt de lui.

Dans mon lycée je plaisais beaucoup au garçon pourtant il était si puéril que cela ne m'intéressait guére, mes parents avaient décidés de ne plus aller au lycée , il voulait jouer leur rôle de parent...je l'ai aimais beaucoup mais je ne ramenais jamais personne a la maison sauf Jay car personne ne devait découvrir notre secret.

D'ailleurs plus le temps passé plus je voulais devenir comme toute ma famille ...vampire , mais Jay , et tous les quilleutes était contre.

Mais je savais que j'obtindrais ce que je veux...

**-Ely ...moi aussi je suis bien là...mais on est arrivé.**

J'enlevais immédiatement ma tête de son dos pour me redresser et mes bras autour de son ventre afin de descendre de la moto , perdu dans mes pensés, je n'avais pas vu que nous étions déjà arrivé.

En enlevant mon casque , jay ce rapprocha dangereusement, il n'était qu'a un demie pas de moi.

**-Ely ...pourquoi continuer a lutter?**

**-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, je reculais d'un pas.**

**-tu ressent la même chose que moi, pourquoi nier l'évidence.**

**-pas du tout**! j'avais répondu beaucoup trop vite ça ne parraissais pas trés convaincant.

Il s'avança d'un pas et m'attrappa par la taille , mes membre commençais a trembler , il approcha lentement son visage du mien et m'embrassa un baiser emplie de tendresse et d'amour pourtant j'e voulais plus , je l'amplifia , mes hormones était complètement chamboulés.

pourtant il rompit notre baiser., le sourire au lèvre.

**-nous ne sommes pas seul Ely.**

En regardant autour de nous je vis plusieurs quileute entrain de nous regarder et de rire.

**-oh mon dieu. dis je simplement.**

**-bravo Jay , tu as enfin réussit a la faire ceder?**

**-c'est bon jahann laisse tomber.**

**-viens rentrons.**

**-je suis désolé je préférerais rentrer lançais je**

**-pourquoi.?...a cause de notre baiser?**

**-j'ai besoin de réfléchir s'il te plais Jay ne m'en veux pas.**

**-trés bien je te raccompagne.**

**-non je préfére rentrer seul je passerais par les bois.**

Je lui déposais quand même un baiser sur les lévres , moins démonstratif que celui d'avant ais assez pour qu'il sourit.

**-mais tu es bouillant?! tu es malade?**

**-non je me sens bien , je pense qu'il y a des vampires dans les parages , je pense que je vais bientôt muter.**

**-mais c'est génial , alors tu seras comme Jacob?**

**-oui comme mon pére , mais c'est pour cela que je vais te raccompagner car s'il y a des vampire qui traine c'est dangereux pour toi allez monte.**

J'obéissais simplement et il e ramena chez moi.

Alice me sauta au bras le sourire au lèvre.

**-super j'ai compris c'est shopping demain?**

**-oh tu ne vas pas faire du Bella , c'est super non?**

**-désolé tante alice , nous y allons tous ensemble?**

**-non toute les deux et Jay s'il veut?**

**-je ne crois pas non...tu sais quelques chose?**

**-tu es avec Jay alors?**

**-tu connais déjà la réponse.**

**-et bien oui et non c'est étrange , il y a des trous noir dans mes visions.**

**-c'est parce que Jay est entrain de muter.**

**-muter?alors ça veux dire..**

**-qu'il y a des nouveaux vampire en ville.**

Tous les cullen ce trouvait en un éclair prêt de moi.

**-demain nous t'amenerons au lycée me lança mon pére.**

**-papa ce n'est pas la peine.**

**-c'est trop dangereux pour toi Ely...ajouta ma mère.**

**-bien , Edward tu peux m'aider pour ma biologie?**

**-avec plaisir viens nous travaillerons en haut.**

Nous avions travaillé deux heures et je comprenais tous et avez même prit de l'avance il faut dire qu'Edward et Bella m'expliquait vraiment trés m'étais finalement endormie dans leur lit , comme la plus part des nuit depuis ma naissance ce qui agaçais ma mére.

Le lendemain matin ce fut mes parents qui m'emmenait au lycé descendis du véhicule et entra dans le batiment ou je retrouvais mes amies , les cours passa tés rapidement et j'eus les meilleurs notes en biologie.

Pour une fois c'était Alice qui venait me chercher , Jay détestait faire les magasins , et avec sa transision de mutation il n'avait pas envie de sortir

**-allez mademoiselle nous avons pleins de magasin qui nous attendent.**

Je montais dans sa voiture et en route pour les mag.

* * *

Durant 2h , Alice me faisait essayait tous style de vêtement , mais elle m'avait finalement user.

**-Alice je vais aller au café "café du délice" tu m'y rejoint aprés tes 3 prochains magasins , j'ai soif.**

**-oui vas y je t'y rejoint aprés.**

Quittant la boutique j'avais l'impression de pouvoir denouveau respirer, je pensais a Jay et ne regarder pas ou j'allais je rentrer dans un mur.

**-je suis désolé..**..me lança une vois terriblement sexy.

je relevais alors les yeux vers cette interlocuteur , ce n'était décidement pas un mur.

**-non c'est moi je ne regardais pas ou j'allais.**

C'est alors que son regard croisa le mien , il tendait sa main pour m'aider a me relever...ses yeux...il était rouge.

**-vous êtes un vampire carnivore lançais je d'un ton tout a fait naturel il parut choqué.**

**-mais qui es tu? on dirait que tu es humaine pourtant tu porte l'odeur de mes congénére.**

**-je n'ai rien a vous expliquer, espèce de monstre.**

**-je ne comprend pas!**

**-vous vous nourissait de mes semblable, ne m'adresser pas la parole.(il parut extrêment affecté par mes mots).**

**-Alice!** dis je a haute voix mais sans crier.

Elle apparut devant moi en quelques minutes , elle ce plaça entre moi et ce vampire trés sexy.

**-que lui voulez vous?**? lui demanda t'elle en position d'attaque.

Il ne répondit pas y disparut.

**-est ce que tu vas bien? me souffla t'elle complétement affolé.**

**-ne t'inquiéte pas il ne m'a pas touché.**

**-je suis désolé , je n'aurais jamais du te laisser seul.**

**-Alice tu me sert trop fort.**

**-pardon Ely...nous rentrons tous de suite je dois epliquer ça au autre.**

**-alors c'est lui le nouveau vampire?**

**-apparement mais il n'est pas seul , il portait plusieurs odeurs sur lui, dépéchons nous.**

**-mais il n'avait pas l'air méchant.**

**-que veux tu dire?**

**-je sais pas je lui ai dit ma façn de penser puisqu'il ce nourrit d'humain et on aurait dit que mes mots l'avais blessé .**

**-peux importe tu dois me promettre que si tu le revois tu l'ignore.**

**-trés bien si tu veux.**

je n'en pensais pas un mot, pourquoi avais je l'impression de l'avoir blessé?et pourquoi mon coeur c'était mis a s'emballer? pourquoi lorsque je fermer les yeux je revoillais sans arrêt les sublimes trait de cette inconnues ...de ce vampire aux yeux rouges rencontrer lorsque j'étais avec Alice ? et pourquoi ne lui avait il pas parlé...ou encore pourquoi avez t'il fuit? tant de question qui reste sans réponse...


	27. Chapter 27

_**chapitre 27**_

J'avais encore passé la nuit a rêvé de cette inconnue , je voulais le revoir , je voulais le comprendre, pourquoi? je ne serait y répondre , il est notre ennemi , il inquiéte toute ma famille , Alice le voit par s'accade , elle dit qu'il n'est pas un danger pour nous .

Ce matin je me léve encore difficilement , je n'avais pas envie d'aller au lycée.

**-Bonjour ma chérie.**

**-bonjour Esmée, ou es tous le monde?**

**-ils sont partis chassé.**

**-pourquoi ai je l'impression que tu e cache quelque chose?**

**-mais que vas tu t'imaginer...allez mange.**

**-Esmée, je vois bien que tu es soucieuse , est ce a cause de l'inconu ?**

**-je ne peux rien te cacher.**

**-mais Alice a dit qu'il n'était pas un danger pour nous.**

**-oui c'est exact malheureusement il crée des problème a seatle, et il n'est pas seul.**

**-pas seul? lançais je paniqué il avait certainement une compagne?**

**-il est accompagné de plusieurs de ces congénére , je suppose que c'est de sa famille.**

**-je vois...bon je vais aller me préparer.**

**-mais tu n'as rien mangé.**

**-je n'ai pas faim...je suis désolé Esmée tu t'es donné beaucoup de mal..**

**-ne t'inquiéte pas ...mais ce n'est pas bon pour toi de partir le ventre vide.**

**-bien alors je prendrais cette brioche en partant et la mangerais plus tard.**

**-bon compromis.**

Elle me lança sont plus beau sourire, je la serrais dans mes bras avant d'aller me préparer , puis une fois doucher habillé , le klaxone de Jay me rappela a l'ordre.

**-je suis en retard a tout a l'heure Esmée.**

**-Ely!**

**-oui?**

**-ta brioche.**

**elle me la tenda , je la prie et la plaça dans on sac avant d'aller rejoindre Jay, un dernier bisou sur la joue a Esmée et je montais sur la oto.**

**-alors quoi de neuf?**

**-on parleras ce soir tu veux bien?**

**-ok Ely.**

Sur ceux nous partions vers le lycée.

Jay me déposa , m'aida a enlever mon sac et m'embrassa sur les lévres ... pourtant aucun frisson

**-a ce soir a belle.**

**-a ce soir Jay.**

**Je partis rejoindre mes amies et Jay partis.**

**-bonjour les filles!**

**-salut Ely répondit elle toute en coeur.**

**-tu es au courant?**

**-quoi?**

**-notre prof n'est pas la on a 2h de temps libre...tu viens avec nous on va aller faire du shopping?**

**-je suis désolé , j'y vais assez souvent avec ma tante , je vais plutôt aller me promener un peu.**

**-ok a toute.**

**-ouiap.**

Je partis alors dans la forêt , aprés 1h de marche , je décidais de m'arrêter prêt d'un arbre et instinctivement je m'assis contre.

L'image de cette inconnue saguinaire ne quittais pas mon esprit, je m'assoupie , je me reveillais 1h aprés , et je vis deux yeux rouge me fixer.

Je me levais d'un bon.

**-qui es tu?**

Il s'approcha et me huma.

**-je ne le comprend pas.**

**-de qui parle tu?**

**-je n'ai pas a te répondre humaine.**

**Son visage montrait de l'étonnement.**

**-tu sais ce que je suis pourtant tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir peur...pourquoi?**

**-car je ne suis pas seul.**

Il tourna sur lui même sans comprendre.

**-tu bluff.**

Il attrappa mon poignet , j'hurlais , mes cris résonnais dans toute la forêt, puis je sentis que ce vampire me lacha.

**-ça suffit Aaron...cracha mon belle inconue.**

**-Hayden! quelle surprise, toi aussi tu as faim?**

**-tu ne lui fera rien!**

**-je ne te comprend pas...elle n'est que de la nourriture et je t'ai connu bien plus partageur.**

Ce Aaron approcha mais mon inconu ce plaça devant moi en position d'attaque et ce mit a grogner.

**-bien ...bien je ne souhaite pas me battre avec mon frére...je te la laisse.**

frére ...ce mot résonnais toujours dans ma tête.

le Aaron partit et mon inconnu ce retourna et a vitesse vampirique m'aida a me relever.

**-tu vas bien? me demanda t'il paniqué.**

**-je crois que mon poignet est cassé.**

**-je suis désolé...je t'emméne a l'hoptital.**

**-attend**

**-qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**-pourquoi m'avoir aidé?**

**-je ne sais pas. il baisa les yeux...je ne pouvais pas te voir souffrir.**

**-mais pourquoi tu te nourris d'humain et je suis humaine?**

**-tu es différente.**

**-quoi tu n'apprécis mon odeur.**

Il ricanna mais plus par ironie que pour ce moquer.

Il ce rapprocha encore plus et me huma , il désirait mon sang , ça ce lisait sur son visage...il ce recula a vitesse vampirique de plusieurs métres.

**-ton odeur est...plus qu'alléchante.**

**-alors je ne comprend pas...c'est dans ta nature.**

**-je répondrais a tes questions si tu répond aux miennes.**

**-je t'ecoute.**

**-tu as appelé une vampire a ta rescousse a notre dernière renontre..qui es t'elle?**

**-ma tante.**

**-tante? mais elle est quoi?**

**-c'est une vampire.**

**-alors pourquoi as t'elle les yeux miel?**

**-car elle ne ce nourrit que de sang animal , elle ne boit pas de sang humain , comme toute ma famille.**

**-toute ta famille est comme moi?**

**-oui j'ai étais adopté ...(je me relevais et la douleur me rappela a l'ordre je coinais)**

**-désolé j'avais oublié.**

**-oui je ne guérit pas aussi rapidement que vous.**

**-je t'emméne a l'hopital tous de suite.**

sans rien me demandé , il m'attrappa dans ses bras et ce mit a courir a vitesse vampirique jusqu'a l'hopital.

Arrivé a l'acceuil il appelait des imfirmière completement paniqué.

**-attend tu veux ...peux tu me laisser descendre**.

Il parut honteux.

**-je suis désolé...et me laissa descendre de ses bras.**

**-puis je voir Carlisle s'il vous plais ...je me suis cassé le poignet demandais a l'infirmière**

**-bien Melle CULLEN venait avec moi...votre grand pére vous attend déjà.**

**-alice...soufflais je a moi même mais Hayden l'entendis.**

**-Alice ta tante? tu veux la voir.**

**-non c'est rien...**

**-Carlisle est ton grand père a ce que j'ai compris et il est médecin?**

**-oui**

**-comment es t'il au courant pour toi?**

**-je...je ne sais pas...oh faite tu t'appel Hayden c'est bien ça?**

dis je pour changer de sujet.

**-oui je suis désolé je ne me suis même pas présenté...hayden blood.**

**-Ely cullen quand a ma famille tu ne vas pas tarder a la rencontrer.**

**Nous étions arrivé devant le bureau de Carlisle.**

**-Ely , alice m'a prevenue , viens me montrer.**

**-Ely?**

**-ça va Hayden...vas attendre dans le couloir s'il te plais.**

Il sortis de la piéce mais ce plaça derrière la porte.

**-ça va mais je pense que mon poignet est cassé.**

Il le regarda attentivement et finit par me dire.

**-effectivement , je vais devoir te le platrer...peux tu m'expliquer exactement ce qui c'est passé.**

**-et bien mon prof n'était pas la donc j'ai voulu aller me promener et je suis tomber apparement sur le frére d'hayden.**

**-hayden? c'est le vampire qui ta ammené ici?**

**-oui , il n'est pas méchant**

**-j'aimerais te croire mais il ce nourrit de sang humain .**

**-Carlisle...je sais que tu t'inquiète mais s'il était dangereux pour moi il ne m'aurait pas défendu.**

**-défendu?**

**-oui son frére était venu pour m'attaquer et Hayden c'est interposé.**

**-cela est trés troublant...**

**Puis son sourire ce dessina sur le visage.**

**-as quoi pense tu?**

**-il ta protégé de sa famillle et il ne t'a pas attaqué?**

**-oui et alors ? tu pense savoir pourqoi?**

**-peut être mais il est encore trop tôt pour en être sur...il ce joue peut être de nous...écoute pour le moment vas voir tes parents ils osnt mort d'inquiétude.**

**-merci Carlisle.**

Je quittais la pièce et trouvais immédiatement Hayden qi n'avait pas bougé , toujours derrière la porte, son regard ce déposa sur mon poignet et ses traits si magnifique laissa apparaitre une grimace.

**-je suis terriblement désolé.**

**-mais ce n'est pas ta faute.**

**-si...c'estt mon frére et j'aurais...(il ne finissa pas sa phrase)**

**-tu aurais du quoi?**

**-Ely** cria mes parents , Hayden en profita pour ce faufiler vers la sorti.

Mes parents me serrerent dans les bras.

**-tu vas bien**

**-oui papa , juste un poignet de cassé grace a Hayden.**

**-Hayden? me demanda ma mére.**

**-le jeune vampire que nous avons rencontré a seattle...ajouta Alice qui ce trouvait derrière mes parents ainsi que toute ma famille.**

**-tu dois l'éviter il pourrait te tuer.**

**-maman je suis sur du contraire.**

**-tu es trop imprudente Ely**

**-papa tu dois me faire confiance**

**-je te fais confiance c'est a ce vampire que je ne fais pas confiance.**

**-edward...peux tu sonder son esprit?**

**-si j'étais prêt de lui oui.**

**-peux tu m'accompagner je pense qu'il attend dehors.**

**-soite allons y.**

**Je partis dehors avec Edward , Hayden lança un regard noir a Edward...il avait l'air terriblement en colère.**

**-il pense que je suis ton petit ami** ...me chuchota Edward pour ne pas qu'il l'entend


	28. Chapter 28

Alors déjà je vous dis un grand désolé pour les fautes ou les imcompréhension des les mp , car lorsque je relis cela n'est absolument pas ce que j'ai noté, ex mon "que " devient "qué" ou on "serait" devient "serum" etc...

Ce n'est pas moi...bon voici la suite...

grand pardon pour le retard...problème internet bbox sensation a ne jamais prendre!

chapitre 28

Je venais de sortir avec Edward afin de rejoindre Hayden adossait au mur de l'hopital , il ce redressa viviment afin de venir nous faire face , l'espace d'un instant une grimace ce dessina sur son visage et il semblait trés tendu.

**-il pense que je suis ton petit ami...me souffla Edward a peine audible afin que ce dernier n'entend rien.**

Nous rimes en coeur ce qui ecoeura Hayden , Edward me poussa légérement d'un coup d'épaule pour me taquiner , cela fit grogner Hayden.

**-je suis désolé de t'avoir autant fait attendre, je tiens a te présenter Edward.**

Il fixait mon oncle droit dans les yeux et tendis sa main afin de les lui serrer.

**-Hayden.**

**-EDward l'oncle de Ely , ravi de faire ta connaissance.**

Hayden ce détendis et sourit de bon coeur.

**-son oncle? je vois , de même ravit.**

Edward sourit d'une manière plus amusé que pour ce moquer.

**-ma famille et moi , nous demendons pourquoi avoir sauvé Elerrina?**

POV Edward

**-Hayden. je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle lui trouve**

**-EDward l'oncle de Ely , ravi de faire ta connaissance. je lui tendis mon plus beau sourire.**

_son oncle , alors il n'est pas? ...je suis stupide...mais heureux_

Je ne pus de sourire a sa réplique.

**-son oncle? je vois , de même ravit.**

**-ma famille et moi , nous demendions pourquoi avoir sauvé Elerrina?**

_pourquoi? mais quelle question , comment pourrais t'on faire de mal a un ange aussi précieux._

**-je ne comprend pas votre question?**

**-et bien a ce que j'ai cru comprendre vous vous nourissez d'humain et votre frére comptais ce nourrire d'Ely?**

**-je ne suis pas comme mes semblable.**

Il jeta un ragard inquiet a Ely.

**que vas t'elle penser de moi?**

**-je peux contrôler l'esprit des personnes aussi bien humaine que vampire, alors lorsque je dois me nourire , mes hotes si je peux dire m'offre volontier et sans souffrir leur sang.**

**-mais votre venin.**

**-aprés chaque...consomation je ravale ...mon venin...afin de ne pas les transformer.**

**-cela doit être...**

**-répugnant! en effet mais je pensais que c'était le seul moyen de me nourire sans tuer , jusqu'a ce que je vous rencontre je pensais que c'était le seul moyen.**

**-vous aimeriez changer votre régime?**

**-oui , ou du moins essayer.**

_je le veux vraiment , ne pas faire souffrir les gens , ne pas être un monstre_

**-je vois , mais ces parents ne vous ferons pas confiance aussi aisaimant que je vous accordé la mienne.**

**-je peux comprendre.**

**-mais je leur prouverais que je suis différent.**

**-et votre famille?**

**-ils sont a seatle , pour le moment , je ne laissearais pas s'approcher de votre famille ou dde votre nièce.**

_heureusement que je restais prêt d'elle , je ne me serais jamais pardonné qu'il lui fasse du mal_

**-combien êtes vous?**

**-5 avec moi.**

**-il va falloir leur demander de ce calmer avec les victimes car , ils font trop parler d'eux cela risque de leur porter préjudices.**

**-je comprend.**

**-non vous ne comprenez pas , venez je vais vous présenter la famille au complet.**

Il tourna la tête vers Ely, il n'avait pas cesser de vérifier ce qu'elle faisait pendant toute notre discusion, mais assez finement pour que celle ci ne le remarque pas.

**-bien je vous suit.**

Nous rentrions dans l'hopital , toute la famille était présente sauf ma Bella. mais je ne pus réfléchir que Alice sautait dans les bras d'Hayden.

-**ravie de te rencontrer Hayden.**

**-mais comment?...**

-c'est Alice , elle est trés doué...répondit Elerrina trés rapidement afin que celui ci ne ce pose pas plus de question , nous connaissions sont pouvoir mais inutile qu'il connaisse déjà les notres.

**-je vois...bien.**

**-je suis Emette le pére d'ely...(Emette prenait cette affaires trés au sérieux un vrai papa poule)**

**-rose... cracha T'elle ...la mére d'Ely.**

**-jasper l'oncle et compagnons d'Alice.**

**-ravi de faire votre connaissance annonça t'il simplement.**

**-quelle age as tu demanda Alice?**

**-107 ans...le même âge...** rigola t'elle.

_comme toi Edward , il est tous toi , jusqu'a son âge ...voilà notre nouveau Edward et Ely sa bella;_

je souris au commentaire des pensés d'Alice.

**-le même âge? demanda Hayden.**

**-oui...enfin ...je disais ça pour Edward , il ma comprit.**

**-bien je pense que vous lui avait largement poser des questions je vais le raccompager. plaida Elerrina.**

**-attend ou es Bella?**

**-elle était au téléphone avec Alec , elle ne devrait plus tarder**. lança ALice.

_dans 10 secondes_

Lorsque Bella passa les portes pour venir nous rejoindre , Hayden ce crispa.

_non , c'est pas vrai , elle , ici...ce n'est pas possible...j'espère qu'elle pardonnera ma famille_

puis il s'agenouilla un genoux a terre l'autre plier la tête vers le sol plus une révérence qu'une prière.

**-maitre.**

**-tu peux te relever a qui ai je l'honneur?**

**-Hayden Blood.**  
**-bien je suis Bella CULLEN ? la tante de Elerrina et je m'assurerais que ni toi ni qui conque ne la touche ai je été suffisament clair?**

**-trés clair maitre.**

**-quand as ta famille je vais aller devoir leur rendre visite , ils font beaucoup trop parler d'eux , tous volterria est en alertes.**  
**-je suis désolé je vais leur parler.**

Je n'avais jamais vu Bella aussi encolère depuis des années.

pov Ely

**-Bella ...arrête tu ne vois pas comment tu lui parle**

**-es toi jeune fille baisse d'un ton veux tu?**

**-je suis désolé mais je n'accepte pas que tu t'en prenne sur lui alors qu'il n'y est pour rien.**

Bella siffla , Hayden s'approcha rapidement et a une vitesse vampirique me plaça derrière lui.

**-c'est inutile je ne lui ferais aucun mal.**

Hayden ne bougea pas...toujours en position de défence.

**-laisse Bella il ne bougera plus maintenant** lança Alice.

Bella ce retourna et je lus sur les lèvres d'Alice c'est notre nouveau couple d'Edward et Bella

elle ce retourna face a Hayden et essya de s'approcher , il ce plaça en position d'attaque.

**-tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance contre moi?**

**-je sais. cracha t'il**

**-alors pourquoi essayer? demanda t'elle d'un ton sadique.**

**-je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre.**

Bella rilla et ce tourna vers Alice .

**-tu as raison...;elle riaient maintenant en coeur.**

**-bon je vais le raccompagner.**

**-trés bien a toute a l'heure.**

Hayden ce détenda enfin.

**-tu vas bien?**

**-oui; ne fais pas attention a Bella , elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude , la elle souhaitait juste te jauger...d'ailleurs comment la connais tu?**

**-elle fait beaucoup parler d'elle , c'est la personne qui règne sur volturia et elle est pratiquement intouchable.**

**-comment ça pratiquement?**

**-et bien nous avons toujours un point faible?**

**-soite si tu le dis...je baillais.**

**-tu es fatigué ...;rentre...je partirais seul.**

**-ne t'inquiète pas ...va plutôt te reposer n'oublie pas que moi je n'ai pas besoin de dormir.**

**-c'est vrai...merci encore pour aujourd'hui et a plus tard.**

**-oui a plus tard.**

nous ne regardions pour la dernière fois et il disparu.


	29. Chapter 29

_bien bien bien alors surtout ne vous focalisez pas trop sur ce chapitre tout peu encore changer...et j'ai déjà ma petite idée sadique dans la tête lol, vous devriez apprécier..._

**POV ely**

je repensais toute la nuit a Hauden je ne pouvais mon m'empêcher mais en même temps je culpabilisais Envers jay. une fois prête je descendais pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner mais ma mère en avait décidé autrement

**-écoute ély je pense que tu devrais éviter ce vampire car il est un danger pour toi**

**-c Est hayden maman ,les autres disent que je ne craint rien**

**-peux m'importe ce que les autres pensent moi je te dis qu'il est un danger pour toi...ma chérie je te fais confiance mais pas à lui**

**-je comprends c'est promis**

je ne pensais évidemment à aucun de mes mots je devais trouver le moyen de le revoir mais sans qu'Alice ne ce doute de quoi que ce soit.

Jay kloxonna a l'exterieur , je sortis immédiatement pourtant je n'osais pas croiser son regard , lui m'aimais pourtant moi je pensais a un autre, je sentis sa main sur la mienne , il me tendais mon casque , je relevais alors les yeux vers lui et lorsque nos regard ce sont croisait , on coeur battis la chamade , je le voulais lui et personne d'autre , mon corps me semblais gelé , il m'embrassa et annula la distance qui nous séparé en me collant a lui , mon corps ce réchauffa immédiatement , notre baiser s'intensifia et je ne voulais le rompre pour rien a monde , je le savais je l'aimais , et rien ne pourrais changer cela...ou du moins je le croyais...il mis fin a notre baiser c'est alors que je m'aperçus que j'avais oublié de respirer , nous étions tous les deux essouflé.

**-je savais que c'étai toi...me dit la voix rauque.**

**-moi? demandais je incrédule et d'une voix souave dont j'ignorais jusqu' a maintenant le son.**

**-nous venons de nous imprégnier.**

**-imprégnié? maintenant? pourquoi? depuis le temps ou nous nous voyons.**

**-mais avant je n'étais qu'un humain l'impregniation est réservé au loup.**

Je me rejetais avidement a ses lèvres et passa mes bras autour de son coup , il me serra les hanches , mon corps d'iradia de bonheur , je ne voulais rien d'autre a part lui maintenant...a plusieurs minutes de baiser intense il rompit de nouveau notre baiser , et colla son front contre le mien toute en me prenant le visage de sa main droite et en me le caressant tendrement , le contact de ses doights sur ma joue , me brulais mais agréablement.

**-je désirais plus aussi mais...je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir me contrôler plus...me souffla t'il la voix rauque.**

**-pourtant tu as l'air trés doué répondis je sur le même ton.**

quelqu'un nous rappela a la réalité en ce raclant la george , je détournais mon regard , de ma vie.

**-Edward?**

**-bien vous venez de vous imprégnier! cela risque de devenir dangereux.**

**-pourquoi?**

**-nous devons parler Ely seul a seul.**

J'éssayais de m'éloigner de Jay mais une douleur me torda les entrailles , je soufrfais le martir , mon corps et mon coeur ce gelé a mesure ou je mettais de la distance entre moi et mon amour...arrivé devant Edward a quelques mètre de Jay ...la douleur était trop intense...je vis que je pleurais lorsque Edward m'essuya les larmes qui coulais sur les joues.

**-Elerrina qui as t'il? **s'inquiét**a** Edward.

Avant même que ce dernier ne finisse sa phrase , jay ce retrouvais derrière moi le torse contre mon dos , ses bras enroulé sur mon ventre , sa tête dans mon coup , mon corps ce sentis libéré , comme si j'avais arrêtais de respirer et que maintenant j reprenais une grosse bouffais dair.

**-je vois ...nous devons parler de ça a la famille...je vais contacter Jacob et Rose...rentrer a l'intérieur ...voulez vous**

**.**

comme deux aimant nous rentrions dans la maison sans ce quitter l'un de l'autre.

**POV Edward.**

Une fois a l'intérieur toute la famille ce retrouvait prêt de nous , je contacter Jacob , il arriva 15 minutes plus tard.

**-écoutez ils viennent de s'imprégnier...dis je simplement. en montrant d'un signe de la tête Elerrina et Jay qui vivait dans leur monde et n'écoutait pas un seul de mes mots.**

**-c'est super...ce réjouis Jacob.**

**-c'est affreux ...grincha Rosalie.**

**-écoute Jacob nous avons quelques questions sur l'imprégniation.**

**-que veux tu savoir Edward? me demanda Jake**

**-et bien ...;tous a l'heure lorsque j'ai voulu parler a Elerrina aprés leur impregniation ...;elle a eut énormément mal a ce défaire de Jay , elle avait l'air de souffrir , et elle est partis en sanglot.**

**-c'est tout a fait normal , les premiers mois l'impregniation fait ressentir au deux personnes , une réaction comme un aimant et s'il ce sépare il souffre physyquement et psychologiquement ...c'est un manque déchirant...comme si on vous arraché un membre...c'est trés violent...c'est pour cela que nous devons les laisser ensemble.**

**-n'y as t'il pas un moyen de soigner ça? cracha Rosalie.**

**-ce n'est pas une maladie...répondis t'il sur le m^me ton.**

**-Jake rosalie ne souhaitais pas te froisser ...dis doucement bella**

**-Bella tu te rappel je t'avais expliqué ce qu'étais l'impregniation.**

**-oui je me rappel Jacob simplement nous ne l'avons pas vécu , nous avons du mal a comprendre.**

**Jasper s'avança d'un pas , il ce tenais derrière tous le monde.**

**-Je l'ai vécu...lança t'il d'un ton ferme puis ce repris...ou du moins j'ai ressentis leur sentiments et leurs émotions aussi bien lors de leur impregniation ou lorsque Ely c'est éloigné de JAy et la encore je ressent leur amour...c'est ce que nous ressentons pour nos compagne mais en 30 fois plus intense...comme si nous vivions la dernière journée avec notre être chére et que nous ne voulions perdre aucun instant...finis t'il en murmurant.**

**-c'est exactement ça et encore plus...ajouta Jacob.**

**-Nous pouvons enfin comprendre même si cela risque de rendre les choses beaucoup plus difficile...dis je**

**-commença me demanda Jake.**

**-un vampire du nom de Hayden est tombé amoureux de Ely et j'ai bien peur que l'impregniation de nos deux tourteros lui laisse un gout amer.**

**-mais nous ni pouvons rien Elerrina est destiné a Jay et si ce vampire tiens a ce battre Jay c'est ce défendre et la meute sera toujours la**

**POV Ely**

Je n'écoutais pratiquement aucun de mot de ma famille tous ce qui m'importait pour le moment était Jay...Nous nous dirigions en direction de la chambre pas un mot de ma famille n'arrivèrent a mes oreilles alors nous nous faufilions jusqu' a la chambre d'edward et Bella qui pour moi était ma chambre, je m'assis sur le lit , Jay fit de même toujours main dans la main il encra son regard dans le miens et je mis noyer , mon coeur s'accelera et je plongeais sur ses lèvres , un baiser tendre et emplie d'amour et de partage ce transforma vite en un baiser passionné et emplie de détresse et d'envie...a chaque passage de ses doights sur ma peau me faisait tressaillir de bien être et je ressentais encore la chaleur de son passage comme une trainais de flamme sur mon corps...il commençais a m'enlever mon tee shirt lorsque la porte s'ouvrit...nous étions hors d'haleine.

**-lache ma fille..**..cria ma mère .

Et mon père bondit sur Jay le faisant lui faire un salto arrière tous deux grognière et mon pere poussa Jay par la porte fenêtre qui donnais dans le jardin , je courrus jusqu'a l'embrassement de la porte afin de voir coment mon amour aller , et je le vis en bas transformais en un magnifique loup blanc, mon père sauta par la fenêtre et il commençèrent a ce battre , jacob les rejoignit afin de les séparés , mes ma moitié n'était pas décidé a abandonné, mon corps devint de plus en plus froid , mon noeud au vendre redoublé d'intansité , il était trop loin je souffrais , je me laissais tomber a genoux sur le sol et me plaça en position faetal , mais cette douleur était insupportable , j'entendis mon loup ouignais.

**-Ely..**..cria ma mère.

Mais je n'entendais seul ma douleur me faisait suffoqué je ne pouvais me concentrer sur rien d'autre a part les quinement de mon loup.

**-Jay ...**..soufflais je dans un murmure a peine audible.

Il fut a es coté en loup en quelques secondes , je recommençais a vivre , la douleur me quittait a mesure ou il s'approchait il ouignait encore mais légérement maintenant, il posa sa tête sur mon épaule je l'attrapais et le serrer contre moi , et une part de moi comprenais ce qu'il voulait , je me relevais , il fit de m^me et je montais sur son dos et lui attrapait sa crinière et il sauta par la baie vitré...plus il courait plus mon coeur s'emballé , j'étais bien , heureuse et j'avais l'impression de volé.

POV Edward

Elle s'enfuia a dos sur Jay, Emette allez les suivre je le rattrappa par le bras.

**-attend ...laisse les ...il ne lui fera rien.**

**-mais.**

**-tu n'arrivera rien...tu as bien vu lorsque vous vous battiez, il était concentrait sur toi pourtant lorsque Ely a commençais a souffrir il la ressentis et a partagé ses émotions , il souffrait aussi.**

**-c'est parce que les humains sont plus fragile que les loups , nous pouvons nous séparé de notre être aimé mais durant que quelques heures plus tard quelques jours mais pour les humaines c'est différent , elle ressente l'abandon et la douleur immédiatement mais en temps que loup nous ressentons les émotions de notre imprégnié , quelle soit triste, en colère , en joie ou pire la douleur...nous expliqua Jacob.**

**-combien de temps sera t'elle comme ça ? demanda Rosalie.**

**-2 mois peux être plus.**

**-alors nous devons les laisser ensemble tous ce temps?**

**-nous n'avons pas le choix , pour leur bien.**

**-je vois...cracha Rosalie avant de partir**

**-je vais préparer une chambre pour Jay même s'il compte dormir auprés d'Ely pour le moment...chantona Esmée.**

**-d'ici 3 mois Ely retournera a l'ecole ...nous lança Alice.**


	30. Chapter 30

POV Ely

Nous avions passé trois merveilleux mois ensemble , Jay et moi , nous nous étions pas quitté , je n'allais plus chez mes parents ni a l'école normale , seulement a la reserve et j'étudiais dans la même classe que Jay dans la réserve , mes parents ne voyait pas d'un trés bonne oeil que j'arrête mes étuddes durant 3 mois, maintenant nous arrivions a nous séparé quelques heures , mes parents avait donc décidéS qu'il était tant pour moi de retournais dans mon école normal pour eux plus prestigieuse et donc meilleur, nous étions contre mais je n'avais pas mon mot a dire , si je souhaitais voir Jay aprés le lycée et passé mes soirée avec lui je devais retournais dans mon ancien lycée.

Le premier matin depuis trois mois , je me réveillais a la villa auprés de Jay (quand même) , mais c'était différent ce matin je devais retournais en cours loin de lui.

Nous primes un petit déjeuner légé , nous n'avions pas fin ni l'un ni l'autre , il m'enmena au lycée tout penaud et trés lentement, je n'arrivais pas a descendre de la moto une fois arrivé.

**-Ely** me cria lucie ma meilleur amie.

**-lucie** la saluais je simplement j'avais tellement envie de pleurer en sachant que j'allais passer la journee loin de Jay que je n'arrivais pas a faire honneur a mon amie.

**-tu nous a terriblement manqué, j'éspère que tu vas mieux , nous avons apprit que tu étais malade.**

malade? ça ne m'étonne pas de mes parents mais ils auraient pu au moins m'en parler

.

**-oui ça va mieux je suis guérit maintenant...escuse moi mais tu peux me laisser deux minutes avec Jay.**

**-bien sur ...désolé ...a toute suite alors.**

Elle repartit l'air déçu vers le lycée mais je réglerais cela après pour le moment je devais dire au revoir a Jay

**-bon a ce soir.**lançais je

**-tu vas me manquer.**

**-toi aussi tu vas terriblement me manqué...**

**-si tu as besoin de moi ne t'inquiète pas je viendrais.**

**-je sais.**

**-je t'aime.**

**-moi aussi je t'aime Jay.**

Nous nos enlaçions frénétiquement comme par peur de ne plus jamais ce revoir, il me donna un de ses plus merveilleux baiser puis je le regardais partir loin...trés loin...puis je ne le vis plus un trou dans ma poitrine commençais a ce former ...mais je devais résisté...j'étais devenue plus forte maintenant...ou du moins je le croyais...la douleur s'intensifia...je me laissais tomber a genoux.

**-Ely**!entendais je hurler

Cette voix je la connaissais , un frisson me parcourut le corps , j'arrivais a me relever lentement mais ma main restait sur ma poitrine...

**-Ely...tu vas bien?...ou étais tu? je t'ai cherché partout mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé...je croyais qu'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose de grave...**

**-Hayden soufflais je simplement comme entrain de reprendre mes esprits , il était si prêt de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage**

**-tu vas bien?**

**-oui...je crois.**

**-mais ou étais tu ces 3 derniers mois , tu n'étais pas ici ni chez tes parents...j'ai perdu ton odeur...je croyais que...**

**-tu m'as chercher?le coupais je encore..mais pourquoi?...est ce que tu avais l'habitude de faire ça?**

**-je...oui je t'ai chercher...et oui depuis notre toute premier rencontre je te suis partout afin d'être sur qu'il ne t'arrive rien mais j'ai perdu ta trace et je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé...**

**-attend ...Aaron...tu étais la quand il m'a attaqué ...c'est parce que tu me suivais.**

**-oui...mais ma soeur ma distrait 5 minutes ce qui a permis a Aaron de venir te rencontrer, je ne me serrais jamais pardonné s'il t'avais fais quoi que ce soit.**

**-mais pourquoi? pourquoi ma vie t'importe t'elle tant que cela?**

**-je ne sais pas...c'est juste que j'ai besoin de me trouver prêt de toi et de te protéger...**souffla t'il...l'air gené tout en fuyant mon regard.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre , en sa présence je ne souffrais plus , j'aimais être prêt de lui comme avant mon imprégniation , perdu dans mes pensés , il m'enlaça et plongea ses lèvres sur les miennes , même si je pensais a Jay son baiser me fit perdre pied , tous mon corps réagissait a son toucher , a ses caresses , je ne pensais plus a rien a part a lui.j'avais l'habitude des baisers brulant de Jay mais la c'était différent ses lèvres était gelé mais il me brulais quand même les lèvres.

J'aimais Jay il était mon imprégné mais d'une certaine façon j'aimais aussi Hayden, je ne serais expliqué ce que je ressent simplement le voir inquiet me rend malheureuse , le voir abbattu me donne envie de lui donner l'amour dont il a besoin.

Il rompit notre baiser , mais j'en voulais plus

.

**-je ...suis désolé...souffla t'il d'une voix rauque.**

**-ne le sois pas...dis je a bout de souffle.**

Et je me jetais a sont coup , afin de lui rendre son baiser passionné, aprés quelques minutes il rompit notre baiser, même si j'en voulais encore je crompris pourquoi aprés... j'avais arrêter de respiré , il me déposa des petits baisers tendre et sensuelle sur la joue , puis le coup et...trop prêt de la jugulaire...il ce déporta a 1 mètre de moi a vitesse vampirique.

**-je suis désolé...quand je suis avec toi...je perd le contrôle de moi même...je n'ai jamais ressentis cela pour quiconque...(il me fixa)... Ely je pense que c'est de l'amour.**

Je m'approcha lentement de lui afin qu'il ne s'écarte pas , son regard était emplie de doute et de détresse.

**-Hayden...il faut que je t'explique quelque chose.**

Une once de tristesse traverça son visage puis il remit son masque de vampire comme j'aimais l'appelé , c'est de cette façon que ma famille cache leur émotion , il paraisse ne rien ressentir alors qu'a l'intérieur ça bouillone.

**-viens allons plus loin ...ou nous serons seul veux tu?**

Il acquiesça simplement d'un signe de tête je savais qu'il souffrait , alors je souffrais, une fois plus loin du lycée je m'assis contre un arbre, il ce plaça a coté de moi mais en laissant un espace.

Une larme perla sur ma joue il s'empressa de l'essuyer avec son doights.

**-je suis désolé ...je n'aurais jamais du te dire tous cela...je te fais souffrir...si tu souhaite ne plus me revoir...je comprendrais..**

**.**

Son regard était déchiré s'il avait pu pleurer a ce moment précis il l'aurait fair , sa machoir était crispé , les poing serrés , il baissa la tête afin de quitter mon regard et tourna les talons pour repartir, je me levais d'un bon et lui attrapa le poignet

.

**-attend! (il ce retourna pour me faire face , je pleurais a grande larme maintenant, d'une main il me tenais le visage de l'autre ma main) c'est compliqué , je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer...j'ai peur de te faire fuir.**

**-temps que tu voudras de moi, je ne partirais nul part.**

**-si aprés ce que je vais te dire.**

**-rien ne me feras changer les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi , je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.**

**-arrête de dire des choses comme ça ou je ni arriverais pas (je continuais de pleurer , je savais qu'aprés lui avoir expliqué je le ferais souffrir) depuis notre premiere rencontre , j'ai souhaitais te revoir , je pensais a toi tous le temps , je voulais comprendre pourquoi lorsque je t'ai repproché de te nourrire de mes congénére tu as parut triste et géné.**

**-tu l'as remarqué? dis t'il surpris.**

**-oui attend , et lorsque tu es venu me sauver , j'ai sus que j'étais tombé amoureuse de toi(il s'approcha pour éliminer ce dernier pas qui nous séparer, je reculais , je venais encore une fois de le blesser, il enleva sa main de mon visage la laissant tomber le long de son corps mais gardant l'autre dans ma main) écoute les vampires ne sont pas les seuls créatures qui existe.**

**-pardon? je ne cromprend pas pourquoi ce changement de sujet.**

**-s'il te plais je t'assure que tu comprendras aprés.(il acquiesca) les loup garou aussi existe.**

**-je sais j'ai sentis leur odeur dans les bois.**

**-et lorsqu'un loup garou tombe amoureux d'une humaine au point de mourir pour elle et qu'elle soit sont oxygéné on appelle ça l'impregniation**

**-oui...(souffla t'il l'air complétement alarmé ..il savais ou je voulais en venir...je ne pouvais continuer)est ce que tu veux dire que (une grimaçe de douleur) tu t'es imprégné?**

**-oui.**

**-mais ...je...et tu...il me lacha et tapa dans l'abre a coté de moi , laissant le tronc séparé de ses racines, je posais ma main sur son épaule.**

**-je sais c'est compliqué , depuis mon imprégniation je ne devrais plus rien ressentir pour toi, je ne devrais même plus me rappeler de toi...ou seulement comme un souvenir...pourtant lorsque je te vois...lorsque je t'ecoute...lorsque tu me touche et m'embrasse...je ne peux pas dire non...et lorsque je sais que tu souffre cela me fait énormément souffrir.**

Il détourna son regard torturé vers moi.

**-alors tu veux dire que malgrés le faite que tu te soit "imprégnié" (d'un air dégouté) tu as toujours des sentiments pour moi.**

**-oui.**

Il se jeta sur moi m'enlaça m'emprisonant les lèvres des siennes , son haleine m'hypnotisait...il arreta de m'embrassait afin que je reprenne mon souffle et plongea son regard dans le mien.

**-je suis prêt a tous pour toi, et si cela veux dire te partager alors je te partagerais.**

**-quoi?**

**-cette impregniation dure...**

**-toujours? oui **

**-je trouverais une solution...si tu le souhaite toujours?**

**-je ne sais pas si je serais capable de t'oublier alors je n'ai pas le choix.**

**-tu as le choix Elerrina...je ne t'obligerais jamais a quoi que ce soit...**

**-je sais ce n'étais pas dans ce sens la ...je ne sais pas quoi faire d'un coté il y a Jay auquelle je suis imprégné et de l'autre toi que j'aime plus que de raison.**

Il me serra dans les bras.

**-jay? c'est son nom** (comment avais je pus lui dire une larme recoula sur ma joue , il souffrait et je me détestais pourtant il me serra plus fort et me chuchota a l'oreille )** je trouverais une solution , je te le promet mais promet en retour de ne plus m'abandonnais aussi longtemps.**

**-promis fut tous ce que je pus répondre, il m'embrassa une dernière fois et disparut.**

Je devais me remettre de mes émotions et surtout aller en cours , j'avais ratté 1h de tête dans les nuages je ne regardais pas ou j'allais pourtant au moment ou j'allais monté les marches , je relevais mes yeux et je le vis...appuyé contre le mur de mon lycée , le visage torturé , regardant le sol , au moment ou je me rapprochais il releva son regard noir de tristesse vers moi...je culpabilisais et souffrais terriblement.

**-Jay?**

****savait il pour Hayden? ou m'avait il entendu? avait il ressentis mes émotions?pire encore m'avait il vu l'embrasser?


	31. Chapter 31

chapitre tendresse et preuve d'amour Jay/elerrina , après pour certain ça fera un peu trop fleur bleu mais je trouve que trop souvent il manque d'amour et de force dans mes chapitres , vous savez quand je dis force...c a d poigant ...que l'on s'imagine ce qu'ils vivent...et qu'il nous touche...alors voila un petit chapitre genre drama romantique comme je les aiment...

Et surtout n'hésitais pas avec vos commentaires ou mp ou proposition de chapitre... ça fait plaisir car c'est dernier temps a part la rosesurleau c le néant...coté discusion , ou com...

XOXO

**POV Ely**

**-jay!**

Il ce metta debout et s'avança lentement vers moi.

**-explique moi...je suis prêt a tout entendre...me souffla t'il comme a bout de souffle.**

Tous mes entrailles souffrait ...il savait mais je n'avais pas la force de lui parler.

**-je t'en prie explique toi...dis t'il plus fort et emplie de peine.**

**-je ne sais pas...je ne comprend pas ce qui m'a pris...je t'aime plus que ma propre vie ...pourtant.**

**-tu l'aime?**

**-je ...non...je ne sais pas...c'est compliqué.**

**-Ely ...je sais ce que tu ressent pour lui...je l'ai ressentie...mais je ne comprend pas comment tu peux avoir de tel sentiments alors que nous nous sommes imprégnié.**

**-je ne sais pas non plus...c'est vrai que lorsque je l'ai rencontré.**

**-épargne moi les détails me cracha t'il.**

**-j'étais amoureuse de lui...j'avoue...mais je ne le connais même pas...et toi...pourtant...**

Malgré le faite qu'il était en colère ,inquiet et emplie de doute , notre attirance nous empêchais de nous disputer.

Il ce rapprocha de moi en un clin d'oeil et me serra dans les bras.

**-j'ai beau ne pas supportais le faite que tu en aime un autre, je n'arrive pas a t'en vouloir...maintenant que nous sommes si proche je ne me vois pas passer ma vie sans toi...ELy réfléchis bien je t'en prie.**

**-je ne peux pas te quitter cela m'est impossible.**

**-mais tu ne peux pas nous avoir tous les deux.**

**-je sais et ce sera toi si je dois choisir ...**

**-tu doute...**

**-et j'en suis désolé mais vu le moment que j'ai passé avec lui, je ne sais vraiment pas comment mon corps pourrais réagir en sa présence.**

**Il ne répondis rien , me serra simplement plus fort , et ce recula lentement de moi, il encra son regard dans le mien , je ressentais sa détermination , j'avais peur.**

**-tu sais cela va peut être te paraitre stupide ...ou inconcevlable ...pourtant je serais prêt a te pardonner...tu comprend peu importe ce que tu feras avec lui...je crois que je pourrais tous te pardonner...je ne te jette pas dans ses bras...mais je serais toujours là pour toi.**

**-comme une amie ?demandais je les larmes aux yeux.**

**-non comme mon imprégnié comme celle avec qui je finirais mes jours.**

**Je me jeta a son coup.**

**-je t'aime JAy**

**-je t'aime aussi...mais essaye de ne pas trop me faire souffrir.**

Il me serra plus fort qu'a la normale , comme pour me prouver la force de son amour...que je ne meritais guère. il m'embrassa passionément avant de repartir...et moi je pris la direction des portes du lycee... quand un crispement de pneus retantis derrière moi , je me retournais vivement

**-Edward!Bella!maman!papa!?**

**-bon sang mais qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Jay au lieu d'aller au lycee? hurla mon pére.**

**-mais**

**-pas de mais je me suis fais un sans d'encre ...j'ai demandé a Alice de voir ton avenir mais elle ne voyait rien..**

**-je suis désolé...justement j'allais en cours.**

**-dis moi pourquoi tu trainais avec Jay?**

**-c'est compliqué papa et je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler.**

**-Emette ...laisse moi lui parler...lança Edward de sa voix de velour...mon pére acquiesca.**

Nous nous décalions suffisament loin afin qu'il ne nous entend pas.

**-souhaite tu m'en parler?**

**-je préférerais que tu lise mes pensés , afin de ne rien manqué.**

Je repensais alors au départ de Jay , ma douleur, Hayden , sa déclaration , la mienne , mes sentiments , puis jay, le pourquoi il était la et toutes notre discusion.

**-comment?... normalement lorsque les loups s'impregne!...**

**-je sais je ne devrais pas tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre...pourtant c'est le cas.**

**-attend ...Ely c'est peut être un piège...Hayden peux manipuler les esprits , il sait peut être jouer de toi?**

**-je ne crois pas Edward mes sentiments sont sincères.**

**-je ne doute pas que tu le crois...mais les sentiments viennent egalement du cerveau , il peut en être trés bien l'auteur.**

Je ne voulais pas y croire mais aprés tous cela parraissait plus clair, il faudrait que j'en ai la certitude

**-c'est une mauvaise idées Ely**

**-Edward je t'es permis de voir mon esprit tout a l'heure pas maintenant...et puis si la meute et juste a coté.**

**-c'est trop dangereux s'emparta t'il ce qui alarma mon pére...s'emporta Edward**

**-qu'est ce qui est trop dangereux? demanda l'intéressé**

**-ta fille souhaite aller chez les blood afin de voir si Hayden prétend la verité et prendra sa défence ou s'il la turont.**

**-non ...ou si il mentent...m'emportais je.**

**-tu n'es quand même pas serieuse...ce vampire veut peut être t'avoir en otage et toi tu te jette droit dans son piège**

**-vous n'êtes pas sur...Edward tu as lu ses pensés plusieurs fois a quoi pensais t'il?**

**-a toi ...a ses sentiments.**

**-et quele est le ressentit de Jasper?**

**-la même chose.**

**-alors je pense que la réponse est clair.**

**-ou il connaissait nos pouvoirs et il ce joue de nous...annonça Edward d'un ton ferme.**

**-nous parlerons de cela a la maison ce soir , je dois vraiment aller en cours.**

Je rebrouissais chemin sans même attendre leur réponse , je ne pouvais pas rester prêt d'edward puisque ce dernier avait décidé de me surveiller en lisant mes pensés, certes je l'avais autorisé au début de notre conversation mais c'était pour éviter de tout racompter , mais de la a violer mon intimité , je ne le supporte pas , il faudrait que je reste a la réserve loin des visions d'Alice et loin de l'espionneur Edward , le temps de mettre les choses au clair.

La journée avait été interminable ...lorsque Jay me retrouva afin de me raccompagner a la maison je lui annonçais que je souhaitais rester a a réserve , il n'était bien évidement pas contre, nous étions a peine arrivé a la réserve que Jay sortis de sa poche son portable.

**-tiens 10 appels en absence (il regarda de qui) ton oncle.**

**-edward?**

**-oui , attend il rappel...allo**

**-...**

**-désolé , Ely voulait rester pour la nuit a la réserve , nous allions vous prévenir**

**-...**

Jay ce retourna et me lança un regard furieux mais en même temps trés inquiet.

**-comment ça?**

**-...**

**-quoi...trés bien je vais lui parler.**

**-...**

**-ne t'inquète pas je m'en charge...**

**-...**

**hum hum..**

**-...**

**-...**

**-...a plus tard**

il raccrocha ; remit son portable difficilement dans sa poche , ses mains tremblait, je ressentais sa fureur, son inquiétude , son impatience , sa peur.

**-explique moi! **m'impatientais je**... que voulait Edward.**

**-il m'a racontait ce qui c'était passé ce matin après mon départ ainsi que tes projets!(ill serra ses poings comme pour ce retenir)**

**-mes projets? demandais je comme une idiote**

**-tu sais trés bien de quoi je veux parler...(il inspira une grande bouffé d'air avant de tous me sortir d'un bloc)...tu comptais aller chez les blood afin de voir si ton vampire disait la vérité s'il a réellement des sentiments pour toi ...auquel cas si tu te trompe tu sais que tu signe ton arrêt de mort...pourtant les conséquences ne te font pas réfléchir.**

**-bien sur que si**

**-Elerrina je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi tu as voulu venir a la réserve , tu voulais y réfléchir ici afin qu'Alice ne voit pas tes décisions et pour que Edward ne fouille pas tes pensés?!**

**-pas du tous.**

en plein dans le mille...maintenant que sa colère avait disparu , son regard emplie de douleur apparut , les larmes arborés ses magniqfiques yeux noisettes , ces traits complétement tiré il ce lança

**-je t'avais demandé de ne pas me faire souffrir...**dis t'il a peine audible

**-et je n'ai rien fait pour cela!.**me défendis je j'avais beaucoup de mal a parler car ma douleur ce maillais a la sienne s'en était insupportabe

**-crois tu sincèrement que je ne ressentirais rien s'il t'arrivais quoi que ce soit...si tu n'étais plus là je serais incappable de continuer sans toi...pourquoi tu te fiche tant de ta propre vie...alors que je donnerais la mienne pour que tu conserve la tienne.**

**-a quoi bon vivre si c'est pour ce déchirer...je n'ai pas choisis ce que je ressens pour lui...et te voir souffrir m'anéantis?je préfére encore...mou**

**-je t'interdis de dire ça!...jamais tu m'entend jamais je ne permettrais qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit (je pleurais a mesure ou ses mots résonnait dans ma tête)**

il craqua a son tour , ses larmes franchissait finalement son regard torturé et ce déversa sur ces joues , lentement, timidement...il baissa la tête...et tomba a genoux.

**-je préfére souffrir tout les jours a tes cotés , que ne plus jamais te revoir...**

**-Jay...je pensais que c'était la seul solution...je suis désolé (je mettais mis a sa hauteur)**

**-ce n'est pas une solution mais un suicide.**

**-pas si j'ai raison.**

**- et a quoi cela servirait il même si tu avais raison que gagnera tu a savoir que son amour est sincère.**

oui qu'est ce que je gagnerais , le faite de dire que j'ai raison et dans le cas contraire faire souffrir ma famille , ma moitiè.

**-tu as raison...je suis égoiste...pardonne moi!(mes pleures redoublèrent d'intensiter)**

Il m'attira vers lui , ma tête contre son torse, il continuait de pleurer m^me si je ne l'entendais pas je sentais ces sanglots.

**-ne te met plus en danger...je t'en supplie Ely ...souffla t'il a bout de souffle**.

aprés une trentaine de minute , il me dégagea de ses bras et ce releva , me tandis la main afin de m'aider , je titubais ...j'étais fatiguais , il me rattrapa d'une main dans le dos et passa son autre main derrière mes genoux afin de ma porter tel une princesse , je laissais alors ma tête tomber contre son torse j'étais terriblement bien dans ses bras , je m'aperçevais qu'il allait en direction de sa maison avant de sombrais dans les bras de morphé.

* * *

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais dans la chambre de Jay...mais la place a coté de moi dans le lit était vide et froide. ,...un mot avait été laissé sur sa taie d'oreillé.

_mon amour,_

_je t'ai promis de toujours te protéger et veiller sur toi_

_c'est pour cela que c'est moi qui irait voir les bood_

_je réglerais ce problème moi même avec la meute._

_ne t'inquiète pas t'en que tu croiras en moi , je vaincrais._

_je t'aime plus que ma propre vie._

_je t'embrasse tendrement._

_Jay._

**-Jay ...**.soufflais-je

Je pris mon portable dans mon manteau afin de joindre ma famille...


	32. Chapter 32

re les filles , j'ai modifié la fin de mon chapitre 31 car je m'étais trompé , un grand DESOLE , le petit mot étais de Jay , c'est Jay qui allait a l'encontre de Hayden et sa famille.

voilà prochain chapitre( le 32 )sur ce même chapitre qui sera modifié lundi 16 septembre

bon week :)

chapitre 32

POV Jay

J'avais profité qu'Ely dorme encore afin de pouvoir régler ce problème avec les blood, a peine avoir quitter la cabane je m'empressais de me transformer en loup afin de hurler le rappel de notre meute, lorsque tous le monde avait muter , je me remémorais la discution que j'avais la veille au soir avec mon imprégné , et expliquer ma décision a savoir , tuer ces vampires, même si je me doutais qu'Elerrina m'en voudrais je devais faire quelque chose , je demandais a Jason , un quileute trés puissant de rester prêt d'Ely.

Nous nous mîmes en route , en quelques minutes on retrouvais facilement l'odeur de ces sangsues, nous suivions nnotre piste jusqu'a une immence villa en hauteur, qui ressemblais beaucoup a celle des cullen , mais je n'avais pas le temps de regarder l'architecture , nous étions venu pour quelque chose de précis.

Un vampire sortis de la villa prêt a attaquer.

-que voulez vous? cracha t'il

Ma seul réponse fut de lui bondir dessus.

**POV Ely**

Aprés avoir lu son mot , je me dépechais de sortir de la chambre afin de comprendre ce qu'il ce passait , je n'étais pas encore réveillé , secouer par la nouvelle , mon coeur s'emballa , j'avais peur pour Jay mais aussi pour Hayden...arrivé dehors je tombais sur Jason.

**-Ely ! reste a l'intérieur , les autres en on encore pour une heure je pense.**

**-quoi? mais pourquoi Jay ne m'en as pas parlé?**

**-je ne sais pas , mais ce matin il a décider d'y aller alors nous le suivons.**

**-mais!**

**-rentre , les parages ne sont pas sur.**

Il me poussa a l'intérieur sans me donner d'expliquation , mais je n'étais pas prête a accepter le choix de Jay , j'enfilais rapidement mon tee shirt ainsi que mon jeans m'attacha rapidement les cheveux , et sortis par la porte arrière afin de retrouver Jay.

Je partis dans en direction de la forêt en toute discrétion ,je ne devais pas me faire prendre par Jason qui m'empecherais de partir, aprés quelques minutes de marche , je me sentais suivis , un bruit furtif atteint mon ouie.

Je marchais plus vite , mon coeur s'accelera , j'étais suivis mais je ne savais pas par qui , je ne pouvais pas me paraitre de crier , sous peine d'être rattrappé par un quileute.

Alors j'accelerais tous simplement , une ombre passa rapidement a coté de moi , je ne savais qui c'étais même cette chose était beaucoup trop rapide pour être humaine, je me mettais alors a courrir, vite , toujours plus vite... quand cette chose ce plaça devant moi , mon coeur eut un raté.

**-bon dieu!Hayden tu veux e faire attrapper une crise cardiaque ou quoi?**

**-je suis désolé , je ne comptais pas te faire peur.**

**-alors evite de me surprendre tu veux.**

**-pardonne moi , je devais te voir rapidement.**

**-moi aussi.**

Il eut un regard intérrogateur.

**-je t'écoute lançais je**

**-j'ai trouvé le moyen de te défaire de Jay.**

**-je t'ecoute.**

**-tu es sur de le vouloir?...il s'avança légérement étant déjà trés prêt est me prit les deux mains.**

**- je suis imprégné de Jay mais je t'aime tu le sais et j'ai toujours voulu devenir vampire alors oui je suis sur de ne plus vouloir de cette imprégniation.**

C'étais vrai j'avais toujours voulu être vampire ,et être imprégnié voulais dire rester humaine, depuis mon imprégniation j'étais prête a rester mortel par amour pour Jay , pourtant depuis que j'avais retrouvé Hayden , ses bras , ses baiser , sa voix de velour , je savais que c'étais lui , et que ce n'étais pas qu'un amour bestiale.

**-écoute Hayden , Jay est partis attaqué ta famille , je venais pour lui parler...je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé.**

**-tu étais prête a risquer ta vie!...pour moi? dis t'il surpris et inquiet.**

**-je n'aurais pas supporter qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit...**

Il me serra dans ces bras , mon corps réagissait instinctivement a ses calins.

**-et pour ta famille?**

**-peu m'importe tant que tu sois en sécurité...****tu me fais confiance?**

**-(j'encra mon regard dans la sien) certaine.**

**-pour l'éternité? souffla t'il.**

**-pour l'éternité.**

Il m'embrassa d'abord tendrement puis fougeusement , il abandonna mes lèvres ,pour m'embrasser la joue puis il continuer son chemin jusqu'a mon coup quelques secondes avant il me chuchota a l'oreille

**-je t'aime ...**

Puis ces cros transperçèrent ma peau , la douleur ne dura qu'un instant , je savais qu'il utilisait son pouvoir pour ne pas que je souffre , je perdis conscience petit a petit puis le trou noir.

Je n'avais que deux solutions mais c'était Hayden qui trancherait ou j'avais raison de lui faire confiance et je serais transformé ou il c'est joué de moi et je ne me réveillerais jamais...

J'entendis un hurlement de loup au loin trés loi...trop loin pour moi...pourtant je savais que c'était le crie de souffrance de Jay...

**-désolé...** soufflais je a peine audible.

Je ne savais pas si je me révéillerais ni pourquoi Jay souffrais , j'éspérais seulement ne pas me réveiller et savoir que Jay avait été tuer...je me le pardonnerais jamais


	33. Chapter 33

_le chapitre 32 est posté sur le chapitre 32 ou je vous avez laissé un petit message , je l'ai donc modifié , n'oubliais pas de le lire avant de lire ce chapitre 33._

_**POV Ely**_

Je me réveillais doucement , une fois les yeux complétement ouvert , je chercher ou je me trouvais , je pouvais aperçevoir chaque détail , la poussière dans l'air , l'humidité sur les plantes situé à coté de moi , chaque fissure dans le bois qu'arboré une poutre se trouvant au dessus de ma téte , je voulais me relevais , je fus sur mes pieds en quelques secondes , mes appuies était plus sur qu'avant ,cherchant furtivement autour demoi c'est alors que je croisais enfin son regard.

**-tu es enfin réveillé mon amour.;...**me dit il...sa voix me fit frissoner...son son était tellement agréable des picotements me parcouruent le ventre ...il s'avança lentement comme par peur de m'effrayer.

**-Hayden...**je ne reconnaissais pas ma voix elle était si douce et mélodieuse**.**

**-tu es magnifique.**

**-tu m'as transformé?**

**-c'étais le seul moyen...mais tu souhaitais devenir comme moi?...**cette afirmation sonna comme une question inquiète.

**-oui je le souhaitais.**

son odeur m'ennivrais encore plus que lorsque j'étais humaine , je me jetais a son coup , notre baiser fut passionné sans aucune retenue , c'était trés différent de ces baisers lorsque j'étais encore mortelle , il ce recula tout en maintenant ces mains sur mes hanches , je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

**-je dois aller chasser.**..me dit il la voix rauque.

Son regard était noir.

**-tu n'as pas chassé depuis comben de temps?**

**-5 jours.**

**-pourquoi?..**.une brulure dans ma george m'envahie je plaçais ma main sur celle ci , il l'attrappa.

**-car je ne souhatais pas te quitter durant ta tranformation, je ne pouvais te laisser souffrir , je crois que nous devrions aller chasser , toi aussi tu as faim.**

La faim me brulais comme un fer rouge l'intérieur de la george c'était vraiment trés douloureux , pourtant je n'avais rien sentis lors de ma transformation , j'étais comme endormie paisiblement , pourtant j'avais déjà entendu parler de transformation par ma famille , cela était comme mourrir indéfiniment durant trois longues journée.

**-est ce grace a ton pouvoir que je n'ai pas souffert?**

**-oui...malheureusement il a retardé le processus , c'est pourquoi ta mutation a duré 5 jours.**

En penssant a la souffrance...je me rappel de Jay hurlant de douleur...était il encore en vie? ou pire...son frére aurais t'il put l'attrapper et c'en servir comme cobaye , je me refuser d'y penser.

**-et Jay?**dis je finalement.

**-il va bien, personne n'a étais blessé du coté des loups , seul Aaron mon frére a était tué.**

**-je suis désolé**...je n'arrivais pas a croiser son regard.

**-tu n'as pas a l'être...il avait de toute façon beaucoup changé ces dernières années, de toute façon les volturies aurait mis fin a ces jours.**

**-mais Jay je l'ai entendu hurler?**

**-c'est a cause de votre imprégniation apparement lorsque celle ci est brisé cela est extrêment douloureux.**

**-mais je n'ai rien sentis?**

**-c'est grâce a mon pouvoir...**(il baissa les yeux)**...est ce que...tu ressent encore quelque chose pour lui?**

**-non...enfin c'est trés lointain.**

Mon coeur ne battait plus dans ma poitrine desormais mais en pensant a Jay mon corps ne réagissait plus contrairement a lorsque je pensais a Hayden.

**-comment tu savais qu'en me transformant je ne serais plus imprégnié.**

**-car j'ai découvert en faisant certaine recherche que les loups s'inprégnent d'humain alors je me suis dis que si tu n'étais plus humaine...**

**-je ne serais plus imprégné?**

**-oui...mais je n'étais pas sur...j'espère que tu ne regrette pas?**

**-absolument pas...si tu savais a quelle point je te suis reconnaissante.**

**-je suis rassuré...j'avais peur que tu m'en veuille.**

**-alors tu es rester 5 jours a me veiller et a utiliser ton pouvoir sur moi sans savoir si j'allais resté prêt de toi en me réveillant?**

**-même si tu aurais décider de ne plus me voir je ne pouvais te laisser souffrir sans rien faire.**

**-merci .**..fut la seule chose que je pouvais répondre a sa déclaration.

**-allons chassé , veux tu?**

J'acquiésçais simplement s'un signe de la tête hornais d'un magnifique sourrire...il rigola et me tira vers la fenêtre , il sauta avec aisance , mais je n'osais pas sauter.

**-viens...tu ne crains rien.**me dit il enjoué

Je passais ma jambe par dessus le cadrant de la fenêtre puis l'autre jambe , j'étais maintenant en position assise , je prenais mon courage en main et sautais, j'atterrissais avec grace a coté de mon adonis...il me félicita de son plus beau sourire.

Nous parcourions la forêt , plus je courais vite , plus j'avais l'impression de voler , mes pieds ne touchait plus le sol , j'adorais cette sensation , puis une odeur me parvins au narine me faisant m'arrêtais nette...je m'approchais en laissant faire mes sens , et je vis un magnifique puma ce trouvant a quelque pas de moi , il ne m'avait pas entendu , je m'approchais a pas furtif et sauta sur l'animal , ces griffes m'entaillais les veements mais ma peau resté indemme , je planta mes dents dans son coup , lorsque le liquide chaud coula dans ma george cela calmer le feu en moi.

Hayden fit de même avec le male a coté de moi , mais en me faisant face il ce releva l'air dégouté, je baissais les yeux , il ce retrouva prêt de moi en une seconde.

**-qui as t'il?.**..me demanda t'il inquiet

Je l'avais répugnié , j'avais vu sa grimaçe lorsqu'il m'avait regardé.

**-je suis répugniante n'est ce pas?**

**-pardon? dis t'il surpris et inquiet**

**-je t'ai vu faire cette grimaçe.**

**-non Ely je t'interdis de penser cela...c'est juste que je ne suis pas encore habitué a ce régime alimentaire...le sang animal me dégoute encore.**

**-alors pourquoi moi je l'aime ce sang?**

**-peut être parce que tu n'as jamais gouté de sang humain ou alors car tu as un trés bon self contôle.**

Il me sourit , une pulsion s'éprit de moi je me jettais a son coup et l'embrassais , il me repoussa et ce plaça en position de défence devant moi.

Je reconnue immédiatement Edward ces traits était tiré.

**-Ely?... mais qu'est ce? comment? pourquoi souffla t'il difficilement.**

**-Edward..**.je passais devant Hayden et sauta au coup de ce dernier qui coina légérement.

**-doucement ...tu es plus forte que moi.**

**-je suis désolé. **(je baissais la tête)

Edward ce détourna de moi et fixa Hayden.

**-c'est toi qui lui as fait ça?**

**-oui répondis simplement Hayden**

Edward le fixa il devait lire ces pensés. au bout de quelques minutes , Edward reprit la parole , il était trés en colère.

-**Edward peux lire tes pensés...**lançais je a Hayden

**-ça ne devais pas être la seul solution, comment as tu pu changé sa vie pour ton propre intéret?... tu es égoiste!**s'emparta Edward

**-je n'avais pas le choix! **ce défendis Hayden

**-on as toujours le choix , tu l'as voulais auprés de toi alors tu l'as transformé, tu n'avais pas a prendre cette décision pour elle , tu l'as condanné, jamais elle ne pourra avoir d'avenir , elle sera figé , tu connais le prix a payer , comment as tu pus?! **cracha Edward.

Hayden baissa la tête et fixait le sol , je savais qu'il souffrait.

**-je le souhaitais aussi **dis je afin de le défendre.

**-non Ely , Edward a raison , je suis égoiste , je n'aurais jamais du te condanné a cette vie , j'ai été égoiste, je regrette , j'aurais du attendre que tu me le demande.**

**-non Hayden ne regrette pas , je suis heureuse d'être avec toi.**

**-je te suffis pour le moment , mais il a raison tu finiras par m'en vouloir lorsque tu auras 100 ans d'existence et que tu voudras un enfant...**

Je me plaçais devant lui et lui prit le visage entre les mains.

**-si je regrette ma condition seulement pour un enfant on pourra toujours adopter , regarde ma mére.**

Il releva son visage avec espoir.

**-tu le pense réellement.**

**-je t'assure.**

**-Ely tu devrais rentré au moins voir tes parents , ils sont mort d'inquiétude , nous n'avions plus de nouvelle de toi depuis 5 jours..**.me lança Edward.

Je me retournais vers lui.

**-mais Alice?**

**-elle ne te voyais plus.**

**-voir? **demandé Hayden surpris

**-je pense qu'on peux lui dire maintenant...**(je me retournais vers Hayden**) Alice peu voir l'avenir.**

**-je vois alors ce doit être a cause de mon pouvoir , qu'elle ne voyait plus le tiens.**

**-trés bien alors retournons a la villa ...**lançais je** ...mais tu viens avec nous.**

Edward hésita en colère mais accepta quand même, je savais qu'il en voulais a Hayden pour ma transformation , mais je savais que ma place était auprés de lui.

Arrivé a la ville Alice est toute la famille me pris dans les bras aprés le choc d'avoir découvert ma nouvelle condition.

**-Ely tu nous as terriblement manqué...nous étions mort dinquiétude...**déclara en premier lieu ALice.

**-pardon.**

**-Je crois que nous devrions rentrer , nous avons plusieurs suet sur lesquel j'aimerais éclaircir quelques point...m'imforma calmement Carlisle.**

**-et mes parents?**

**-Nous ne les avons pas encore imformé, je l'ai est envoyé a volturia avec Bella...**..ajouta Carlisle.

Carlisle nous emmenait en direction de son bureau afin de ce retrouver a l'écart.

**-Carlisle je sais que tu t'inquiéte mais c'étais la seul solution...je coupais ainsi le silence**

**-la seul solution? n'étais tu pas heureux avec Jay?**

**-c'est différent j'étais comme aimanté a Jay , je n'avais pas les idées clair , maintenant je me sens libéré , amoureuse aimé , pour moi c'est plus naturel.**

**-écoutez Carlisle...je sais que vous m'en voulais mais j'ai fais ça pour elle et pour moi je l'avoue...MAIS .elle m'était destiné.**

**-elle étais destiné a Jay...**s'emporta Carlisle.

**-c'est faux...humaine elle était peut être destiné a Jay mais vampire elle m'était destiné...nous sommes lié...**afirma Hayden.

**-lié?** questionna Carlisle...**...ce n'est qu'un mythe.**

**-je ne crois pas...nous sommes lié j'en suis certain...insista Hayden**

**-je n'y crois rien.**

Hayden grogna...mais je ne reculais pas j'avais confiance en lui , il me fit face toujours main dans la main ,il s'approcha de moi , des frissons parcourut mon corps , je souhaitais ces lévres , il me les offras j'étais sur un petit nuage ,mais il les délaissa trop rapidement a mon gout pour embrasser mes joues puis mon coup et je n'avais qu'une seul envie qu'il me morde...ce qu'il fit...un rale de plaisir s'échappa de ma george ...ce plaisir intense est brute...bien meilleur qu'un orgasme...mais la chaleur et ce bien être disparue lorsqu'il arrêta de boire mon sang.

**-impossible...**..chuchota Carlisle.

J'avais du mal a me remettre de cette affection,même s'il avait repris la conversation avec Carlisle ces pupilles était toujours dilatés, il avait certainement ressentis le même plaisir que moi.


End file.
